Ce que le temps prend, il ne le rend pas
by catou3006
Summary: Après des années de combats l'un contre l'autre, Erik décide de retrouver et d'enfin aider son vieil ami et rival de toujours Charles. Mais toutes ses années, ils les ont perdues à se battre et c'est aujourd'hui seulement qu'ils réalisent l'impact du temps : Erik n'a plus toute sa force, Charles, dont un vieux Logan s'occupe, est malade et incontrôlable.
1. Chapitre 1: un vieil ami

Bonjour et bienvenue sur ma fanfiction mais avant de commencer quelques précisions.

L'histoire se place dans la saga de films X-Men et plus précisément après les événements de X-Men : Days of future past et apocalypse (donc pas la time-line de X-Men 3 qui a été effacée avec Days of future past). J'ai imaginé cette fanfiction après avoir visionné le film Logan (que j'ai beaucoup aimé et que j'encourage à voir même pour ceux qui ne sont pas familiers avec l'univers X-Men). Je me suis demandée pendant le film où était Magnéto et j'ai donc décidé de reprendre les événements de Logan en y ajoutant Magnéto ce qui, vous aller le voir, va modifier les événements (donc si vous n'avez pas vu Logan, ne prenez pas le risque de vous faire spoiler). Merci et bonne lecture :p

PS : j'ai tenté de faire mon maximum contre les fautes d'orthographe. Si vous en trouvez, vous pouvez me les signaler et je les corrigerai. Merci :p

* * *

Depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, il regardait, par la fenêtre de la voiture, ce magnifique sable orange qu'offraient les paysages mexicains à ses yeux. La bruyante radio de la voiture, le bruit des bibelots accrochés au rétroviseur, l'odeur de tabac et d'alcool, la dureté des sièges, le sable qui s'insinuait dans ses vêtements et la chaleur étouffante, rien ne semblait l'empêcher d'admirer ce spectacle presque triste du désert. Et pourtant, ce n'était qu'une terre autrefois vivifiante qui était devenue aride, sèche et presque vide de vie et d'espoir. Une terre mourante qui avançait jour après jour en se vidant davantage. Il savait que quelque part, ça lui rappelait sa propre condition. Il aurait pu l'admirer encore des heures mais la voix de son chauffeur l'interpella avec un petit accent local.

\- Señor ? Vous êtes sûr que c'est là que vous voulez aller ?

\- Oui, lui répondit-il en scrutant le paysage.

\- Je suis pas du genre à me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais… qu'est-ce qu'une personne comme vous vient faire en plein milieu du trou du cul du monde ?

Le conducteur scrutait son rétroviseur pour voir le vieil homme assis derrière lui. Il voyait, sous un grand chapeau brun, son visage froid ravagé par les rides et le temps, ses vêtements sombres, sobres et chics, ses cheveux blancs, ses mains sèches et maigres. Il se demandait même comment un homme d'allure aussi frêle réussissait à se déplacer et surtout avec son mystérieux sac qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'ouvrir depuis qu'il lui avait demandé de l'emmener en plein milieu du désert.

\- Je viens rendre visite à un vieil ami que j'ai abandonné dans le sable il y a des années.

L'homme, un peu surpris, prit plusieurs secondes pour oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre et enchaina :

\- He bien, barbouillait-il hésitant, j'espère que vous retrouverez votre ami.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

Il tendit sa main et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et après quelques secondes, il sourit.

\- On approche, je le sens.

Le chauffeur feinta de l'ignorer et continua sa route. Lorsqu'il tourna son regard, il aperçut la vieille ferme à l'endroit indiqué par le vieil homme. C'était une ferme qui semblait abandonnée depuis des années et dont la citerne renversée et rouillée ne faisait qu'amplifier cette impression de vieillesse.

Ils arrivèrent devant une barrière lourde et rouillée décorée de panneaux indiquant que c'était une propriété privée. L'homme arrêta le moteur et lui demanda une dernière fois si c'était vraiment ici qu'il souhaitait descendre ce que son client confirma encore en souriant. Le vieil homme paya son chauffeur qui lui demanda s'il voulait de l'aide mais il refusa poliment. Il descendit de la voiture, non sans une pointe de douleur dans tout le corps et prit son sac. La vieille voiture qui l'avait déposé partit et le laissa devant l'immense portail fermé. Il s'approcha du cadenas et tendit la main en se concentrant. Il sentait ses jambes trembler et son corps le lâcher. Il manqua de s'écrouler au sol et arrêta net. Mais en reprenant ses esprits, il constata qu'il avait réussi à l'ouvrir. Il ramassa son sac et ouvrit difficilement le portail pour découvrir un visage familier qui l'attendait.

\- Vous savez pas lire ! C'est une propriété privée !

Le vieil homme sourit en le reconnaissant malgré les années qui semblaient, lui aussi, l'avoir frappé et lui répondit :

\- Je suis venu voir un vieil ami, Logan.

Logan fronça les sourcils et serra ses poings d'avantage.

\- D'où me connaissez-vous ?

\- Nous nous sommes rencontré il y a bien longtemps. Nous étions venus te proposer un emploi que tu as poliment refusé.

Logan ne comprit ce que le vieil homme voulait dire et ne voulait, de toute façon, pas savoir.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Allez-vous faire foutre !

\- Je sais, c'est ce que tu nous as répondu ce jour-là à Charles et moi.

Logan comprit et le reconnu enfin.

\- Magnéto !

\- Magnéto, soupira-t-il en ricanant. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, il convient mieux que tu m'appelles Erik, Wolverine.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, scrutant chez l'un et l'autre ce que les années leur avaient pris à l'un comme à l'autre. Puis, Logan brisa ce silence en sortant, par réflexe, ses griffes en adamantium qui lui transpercèrent la peau des mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je suis venu voir mon vieil ami, Logan.

\- L'homme que tu cherches n'est plus vivant depuis deux mois et plus ton ami depuis bien plus longtemps.

\- Je sais qu'il est ici.

Il tourna son regard vers l'immense citerne renversée. Logan le vit faire et ne baissa pas sa garde.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui veux, mais je ne te laisserai pas l'occasion de lui faire du mal.

\- Voyons, Logan. Tu me connais. On s'est déjà affronté. Il ne me suffisait que d'un geste pour contrôler le métal que compose tout ton squelette. Si j'avais encore toute cette force, crois-tu vraiment que je prendrais la peine de te demander pour passer ? Je suis assez puissant pour encore me tenir debout, assez puissant pour pouvoir encore sentir le métal que compose ton squelette et ma puissance peine à crocheter un simple cadenas, alors pouvoir t'immobiliser comme avant…

Logan baissa sa garde malgré sa méfiance et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le croire malgré toutes ses traitrises et toutes ses années à le combattre aux côtés des X-Men. Erik sentait le soleil du désert le frapper malgré son chapeau et ses jambes commencer à souffrir de ses derniers jours de voyages.

\- Le soleil est ardent pour un vieil homme de 99 ans. Pourrions-nous au moins continuer cette discussion à l'intérieur ?

Logan hésita quelques secondes avant de ranger ses griffes et de ramasser son sac en l'invitant à le suivre à l'intérieur de la ferme et en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la citerne. Erik entra et constata que l'intérieur semblait bien moins abandonné et délabré que l'extérieur ne le laissait le supposer. Cependant, ni le rangement hasardeux ni le sable ne semblait rendre cet endroit charmant pour autant. Ils étaient dans une sorte de cuisine ou en tout cas quelque chose qui y ressemblait malgré le peu de logique qu'avait le rangement de la pièce où se côtoyait un frigo, une planche à repasser, des outils et d'autres boîtes rouillées. Logan ferma la porte derrière lui et jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux caméras qui lui avaient permis de voir la voiture arriver. Cette dernière était bel et bien partie pour de bon. Il se retourna en direction de son invité surprise et le vit tendre le bras pour faiblement attirer une des chaises en métal vers lui pour s'y asseoir. Il était toujours méfiant mais savait qu'Erik avait raison : s'il le pouvait, il pourrait aller le retrouver sans être gêné par Logan. Mais malgré tout, Logan ignorait ce qu'il voulait et comment il les avait retrouvés. Il se dirigea vers le frigo et prit une bière avant d'en proposer une à Erik qui refusa en rigolant.

\- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable, je pense.

\- Comme tu veux.

Il l'ouvrit et s'assit en face de lui. En tenant la bouteille, la douleur l'aida à se remémorer qu'il avait sortit ses griffes et qu'il avait encore du mal à cicatriser depuis plusieurs semaines. Erik remarqua le sang qui coulait encore.

\- On dirait que même l'immortelle Wolverine semble sentir la vieillesse du bout des doigts.

\- Peut-être, mais la vieillesse semble moins te réussir…

\- Nous n'avons pas tous la chance de nous régénérer, hélas…

Logan s'énervait de la tournure que risquait de prendre la conversation et posa sa bière pour se retourner et attraper une bande de tissu pour couvrir ses plaies qui semblaient bien décidées à prendre leur temps. Il regarda Erik avec un regard noir et lui demanda en enroulant le tissu sur sa main :

\- Pourquoi tu veux le voir et surtout, comment nous as-tu retrouvés ?

\- C'est lui la cause de l'attaque à Westchester, n'est-ce pas…

\- C'était un accident !

\- Je m'en doute, Logan. Jamais Charles n'aurait pu faire de mal à ses élèves et à ses amis volontairement. Le Charles Xavier que je connaissais osait à peine user de son pouvoir de télépathe sur ses proches malgré sa puissance. Alors ça…

\- Comment nous as-tu retrouvés ?

Erik se redressa sur sa chaise douloureusement.

\- Après l'incident, Charles était censé être mort et moi-même, pendant les jours qui ont suivis, j'y ai cru. J'ai vu et lu beaucoup de témoignages des survivants. J'ai tout de suite compris que Charles devait l'avoir provoqué d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'ai alors cherché des survivants du côté des mutants. De témoignages en témoignages, c'est ta description qui est sortie du lot comme celui qui avait réussi à tenir tête à l'attaque. J'ai alors cherché à te retrouver. Et puis, j'ai appris que tu étais, toi-même, à la recherche de vieux médicaments pour mutants, des médicaments de contrôle et d'affaiblissement de la mutation. J'ai d'abord été étonné qu'un mutant dont le pouvoir consiste à se régénérer veuille s'en débarrasser puis j'ai appris tes nombreuses visites au Mexique. Au fur et à mesure, j'ai compris que ces médicaments n'étaient pas pour toi mais étaient très certainement pour Charles qui était encore vivant. Et quand celui à qui tu as acheté la ferme m'a montré cette photo…

Erik sortit de sa poche une photo de la ferme toujours dans son piteux état et la déposa sur la table en pointant la citerne renversée.

\- Cette citerne m'a fait penser au seul moyen que j'utilisais, à l'époque, contre son pouvoir.

Il tendit la main vers son sac et en sortit, à distance, son casque qu'il fit atterrir à côté de la photo. Logan sourit avec dépit.

\- En effet… tu as raison.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Le sourire qu'il affichait se transforma en un visage où la colère était noyée de peine et de tristesse.

\- Charles a… une maladie mentale qui lui bouffe le cerveau… Il ne contrôle plus son pouvoir et est en danger pour les personnes aux allants tours. Avec mon pouvoir de régénérescence, je peux le supporter mais pas les autres. Les médicaments permettent de la contrôler et la citerne limite un peu ses pouvoirs. Les pilules permettent de prévenir ses futures crises et le sérum permet de les stopper net quand les pilules ne suffisent pas à le calmer.

\- J'ai vu que tu avais toutes les peines du monde à te procurer ses fameux médicaments.

\- Les médicaments pour les mutants deviennent aussi rares que les mutants eux-mêmes. Après vingt ans d'arrêt complet de mutation, ses médicaments sont un luxe…

\- Tu n'as pas pensé à demander de l'aide ?

\- Évidement que si. Je compte contacter une ancienne connaissance pour surveiller Charles pendant que je travaillerai.

\- Si ça peut t'aider…

Il tendit à nouveau le bras vers son sac mais cette fois-ci pour le pointer du doigt.

\- Tu trouveras dans mon sac, un sachet en plastique avec une dizaine de ses boîtes et de sérums.

Logan se jeta dessus et retira, en effet, le fameux sachet rempli. Il les ouvra et vit devant lui les milliers de dollars et de semaines de négociations qu'il aurait dû avoir pour une telle quantité.

\- Comment tu as…

\- Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment le savoir.

Logan savait qu'il avait besoin de ses médicaments et que lui aussi aurait été prêt à tout pour les obtenir et était presque soulagé que quelqu'un d'autre se soit sali les mains pour lui. Il se retourna et regarda l'heure sur la vieille horloge.

\- Merde ! J'en ai presque oublié qu'il fallait les lui donner ses médocs !

Erik se leva lentement de sa chaise et prit son casque. Logan hésita longtemps avant de lui faire un signe de tête lui indiquant qu'il pouvait le suivre. Il prit dans une des étagères une boîte déjà bien entamée ainsi qu'une seringue métallique et un petit pot rempli du sérum jaune. Ils traversèrent l'arrière court du bâtiment pour sortir de celui-ci et traverser le morceau d'extérieur qui les séparait de la citerne. Logan s'arrêta devant la porte et prépara une des seringues. Il souffla et se retourna vers Erik.

\- Tu ferais mieux de mettre ton casque. On ne sait jamais quand il peut piquer une crise. Même si… je doute que ton casque soit assez puissant.

\- Il a fait ses preuves dans le passé.

\- Ce n'est plus vraiment pareil aujourd'hui…

Logan posa ses mains sur la lourde porte en acier puis stoppa net :

\- Et une dernière chose.

Il se tourna violement vers lui en pressant ses poings contre son ventre et le regarda durement droit dans les yeux :

\- Au moindre bout de métal tremblant, je te charcute sans hésitation !

Erik sourit avec beaucoup moins de confiance qu'avant mais acquiesça sans hésiter. Il posa son casque sur la tête ce qui le remplit d'une certaine nostalgie et Logan ouvrit la porte.

Ils y entrèrent. La citerne était toute aussi délabrée à l'intérieure. La lumière du soleil venait des nombreux trous de la citerne illuminer péniblement la triste scène. Il avait un vieux lit d'hôpital posé à même le sable et, au milieu de la pièce, une table couverte de diverses plantes. Puis il aperçut un fauteuil roulant en mouvant tourner en rond dans la pièce en beuglant dans une voix rauque :

\- Mes biens chers sœurs et frères mutants, ressaisissez-vous ! Nous pouvons vivre en paix, nous devons vivre en paix. L'heure est venue et aujourd'hui, encore, il est tant de bâtir un avenir commun. Levez-vous !

Logan semblait de ne pas faire attention à ses propos et Erik le regarda. Il avait vieilli, beaucoup vieilli, plus qu'Erik. Il avait un visage ridé et complété par des tâches de vieillesse, des yeux fatigués et des cernes lourds. Quelques cheveux semblaient maintenant recouvrir l'arrière de son crâne. Il s'avança vers lui. Quand Charles le vit, il s'arrêta de tourner en criant et s'avança vers lui :

\- Vous êtes venu vous aussi pour me faire taire ! Vous aussi vous allez m'endormir ! Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Erik regarda tristement son ancien ami et ne savait pas quoi dire devant ce triste spectacle.

\- C'est moi, Charles. Je suis venu te rendre visite en souvenir de notre vieille amitié.

Charles le regarda et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai plus d'amis ! Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami ! Ils sont tous morts ou partis ! Ils m'ont abandonné, ici, avec lui ! Ils m'ont abandonné sur cette plage, seul, mourant ! Tu m'as abandonné, Erik ! Hurla-t-il.

Tout à coup, une grande vague sembla parcourir l'ensemble de la citerne et figea Erik sur place. Charles avait la tête en arrière et semblait lui aussi être victime de sa crise en gémissant d'impuissance. Il vit Logan se tenir la tête entre les mains et lutter contre cette immense paralysie en tentant d'avancer. Erik avait beau porter le casque, Logan avait raison : son pouvoir avait considérablement augmenté. Il voyait Logan s'approcher de la seringue qu'il avait lâchée à cause du choc et qui longeait le sol. Erik tenta de se concentrer et, malgré son incapacité à bouger son corps, il réussit à prendre le contrôle de la seringue métallique. La puissance de l'attaque psychique semblait lui perforer la tête mais il continua à soulever difficilement la seringue jusqu'à Charles. Lorsqu'il réussit à l'atteindre, il planta l'aiguille dans sa peau et poussa de toutes ses forces sur le piston métallique pour libérer le produit dans l'organisme de son ami. Et d'un coup, l'attaque cessa.

Erik tomba lourdement sur le sol et Charles reprit ses esprits. Logan s'approcha pour ramasser le vieil homme et le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise en lui demandant si ça allait. Ensuite, il s'approcha de Charles, retira l'aiguille et le souleva de son fauteuil pour l'allonger sur le lit. Erik mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et ses forces.

\- Erik, murmura Charles, ça fait si longtemps…

Il leva la tête pour voir son ami allongé.

\- En effet, Charles.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

\- Je suis venu te rendre visite.

\- Pourquoi ?

Erik baissa les yeux et murmura.

\- Je ne suis même pas sûr de le savoir moi-même, Charles…

Logan sortit d'une des boîtes deux pilules et les tendit au malade.

\- Je n'en veux pas de tes merdes ! lui cria Charles avec un faible geste.

Erik fut assez choqué d'entendre son si vieil ami utiliser de tels mots, lui qui avait toujours vécu dans une courtoisie et un calme presqu'irritant à ses yeux.

\- Arrête de me casser les couilles, Charles. Tous les jours je viens te donner ses deux pilules et tous les jours tu me fais ton cinéma. Tu n'as pas le choix ! C'est pour éviter ce genre d'incident que tu dois les prendre !

Charles se tourna vers Erik et lui lança un regard de pitié.

\- Ses médicaments m'endorment, ils lui permettent de me laisser à l'état de légume pourrir ici, seul. J'ai besoin d'aide pas, pas de ces drogues.

Erik posa sa main sur l'épaule de Charles et lui dit avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix :

\- Charles… Il faut que tu prennes ses pilules pour ton propre bien et celui des autres. Je serai là pour t'aider, pour te parler, pour t'empêcher de délirer.

\- C'est faux… Tu n'as jamais été là. Tu m'as trahi et abandonné encore, encore et encore. Tu as été un ami que lorsque la situation t'arrangeait. Tu disais que Magnéto avait des plans pour le monde, les mutants, les humains.

Charles lui avait lancé un regard amer. Mais il y voyait aussi toute la peine, toute la rancœur et tout le désespoir qu'il avait accumulé, à l'attendre, à espérer qu'il changerait d'avis et viendrait à ses côtés. Erik lui renvoya un regard triste, lui prit sa maigre main et lui dit avec conviction :

\- Aujourd'hui, le monde n'est plus celui qu'il a été, les mutants ne sont plus et Magnéto n'a plus de raison d'être. Aujourd'hui, je vais réparer mes erreurs et ma trop longue absence. Aujourd'hui, je serai là pour toi.


	2. Chapitre 2: les vieilles habitudes

Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfiction :D Concernant la partie d'échec qu'il y a dans ma fanfiction, les coups qui y sont joués sont repris d'une célèbre partie ayant vraiment été jouée en 1912 par Edward Lasker et Alan Thomas. Je vous mets le lien de la vidéo d'un gars (qui a l'air de bien plus s'y connaître que moi) qui explique et reconstruit cette partie si ça vous intéresse. J'ai surtout repris les coups d'une partie existante parce que je dois avouer ne pas beaucoup m'y connaître en échec alors si j'ai fait des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.

chaîne: echecs-Blitzstream; vidéo: Partie d'échec célèbre - Le bijou d'Edward Lasker contre George Alan Thomas en 1912

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'erreur, je vous invite aussi à signaler les fautes d'orthographes (et si vous voulez, vous pouvez en profitez aussi pour me **donner votre avis** sur l'histoire, ça m'intéresse beaucoup :D)

Merci et bonne lecture :p

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant presque 9 mois qu'Erik était au côté de Charles, perdu dans le désert mexicain et passant une grande partie de ses journées dans la citerne (qu'il avait appris être en réalité un ancien château d'eau après s'être, maintes et maintes fois, trompé). Lui et Charles avaient fabriqué, avec les morceaux de métal qui trainaient dans la ferme et une vieille planche en bois, un jeu d'échec simple mais efficace. Et depuis lors, Erik venait tous les jours y jouer ce qui le rendait nostalgique.

C'était le soir et la pièce était illuminée de vieux spots blancs que Logan avait nonchalamment disposés dans la pièce et qu'Erik avait tenté de déplacer le mieux possible afin d'avoir un éclairage uniforme. Erik était assis en face de Charles alors que celui-ci lui adressait un sourire moqueur. En effet, Erik était en mauvaise posture suite à l'engagement assez agressif des pièces de son rival. Il réfléchit quelques instants et finit par déplacer, grâce à son pouvoir de contrôle du métal, sa dame en E7. Charles le regarda faire et sourit avant de lui-même devoir revoir sa stratégie. Erik regardait Charles réfléchir, en réajustant le casque qu'il portait, comme avant, en permanence. Il regardait, à travers ses cernes et ses rides, les grands yeux bleus de son rival qui arrivait encore à pétiller malgré les années et se perdit à se remémorer comment il en était arrivé là.

Logan avait longtemps hésité à le laisser seul avec Charles. Il avait pensé à quelqu'un d'autre (sans jamais dire qui) mais il s'était rendu compte qu'Erik avait un avantage non-négligeable. Certes, il avait été leur ennemi pendant des années et les avait trahis moult fois. Certes, son corps était aussi paralysé lors des crises de Charles contrairement à Logan. Mais, Erik s'était rendu compte que le fait de porter son casque lui permettait de pouvoir, au moins, garder son contrôle du métal. Erik lui avait aussi expliqué comment il arrivait encore à se déplacer malgré son grand âge : sous ses vêtements, il avait glissé des tiges en métal, fixées à ses jambes et bras grâce à des bandages, qui, à la manière d'un exosquelette, lui permettait de renforcer ses mouvements avec son contrôle du métal. Ce procédé lui demandait une constante concentration et surtout limitait davantage ses pouvoirs qui avaient beaucoup faibli. Mais ça lui permettait de se déplacer plus ou moins comme avant. Ainsi, il pourrait, en cas de crise de Charles, se déplacer jusqu'au château d'eau et déplacer l'aiguille remplie du sérum pour stopper sa crise. Alors, du jour au lendemain, Logan décida de prendre le risque de le laisser seul malgré sa méfiance. Erik ne savait pas pourquoi il avait finalement changé d'avis. Même s'il savait que Logan n'avait pas vraiment le choix… Il avait un projet qui demandait beaucoup d'argent en plus de celui qu'il utilisait pour les médicaments de Charles. Il devait donc laisser quelqu'un surveiller Charles pendant qu'il retournait aux Etats-Unis pour y travailler. Il revenait toujours de temps en temps mais il les laissait majoritairement seuls.

\- Dame en H7. Échec, dit Charles avec un petit sourire sournois.

Erik, sorti de ses rêveries, utilisa son pouvoir pour déplacer le pion de son ami comme il en avait l'habitude. Charles était faible et c'était la solution qu'il avait trouvée pour ne pas qu'il doive se pencher en avant. Mais Erik fut surpris du coup de son ami et surtout du sourire qu'il affichait. De prime abord, Charles avait bêtement sacrifié sa dame. Mais Erik le connaissait bien assez pour savoir qu'il préparait quelque chose. Il déplaça sa dame en H7 et releva la tête pour constater que ça satisfaisait Charles. Il lui renvoya sa mine réjouie.

\- He bien… tu n'es pas très bavard aujourd'hui, Charles.

\- Je sais… c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui, je vais rattraper en seule partie, les quelques défaites que j'ai essuyées.

\- Quel euphémisme de la part de l'homme qui en a essuyées bien plus que moi.

\- Seulement ses derniers mois, Erik. Il fut une époque où je gagnais presque qu'à chaque coup. A cette époque, nous parlions moins que nous ne jouions.

\- Alors ma réussite n'est due qu'à nos conversations ?

\- Oui mais c'est un mal nécessaire pour pouvoir enfin te parler à nouveau.

\- Quel sacrifice… Tout comme celui de ta dame d'ailleurs, que je ne comprends toujours pas.

\- Tu verras… Tout ça fait parti du plan. Cavalier en F6, échec.

\- Très bien…

Erik fit voltiger le pion jusqu'à la case indiquée. Il regarda le pion de son pauvre roi et constata avec effroi qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il décida alors de le faire avancer en H6.

Au fur et à mesure des semaines, Erik était venu de plus en plus passer de temps avec Charles. Il n'avait rien d'autre faire, lui disait-il. Mais il le savait… Il aurait trouvé n'importe quelle excuse pour rester à ses côtés, pour discuter, l'aider à ne pas perdre la tête, ou juste simplement le savoir en sécurité. Au début, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait vraiment s'ouvrir. Toutes ses années de conflits, toutes ses années d'absence et la solitude que l'un et l'autre avaient subie d'année en année avec la fin des mutants, tout ça avait rendu leur capacité à communiquer quelque peu rouillée. Mais de partie en partie, Il avait commencé à discuter pendant des heures sans même s'en rendre compte. Comme si… ils avaient eu le besoin de rattraper des années de silence et de distance.

\- D'ailleurs, Erik, tu ne m'as jamais vraiment expliqué pourquoi tu étais revenu... Tu m'as dit qu'après l'incident de Westchester, tu avais cherché à en comprendre la cause et tu as donc appris que j'étais vivant. Mais pourquoi es-tu venu t'engouffrer dans le désert avec un vieillard malade et dangereux ?

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à être devenu un vieillard… Et pour ce qui est de la dangerosité, j'ai déjà donné de ma personne et ça ne t'a jamais empêché d'essayer de me convaincre de changer de camp.

\- Tout ce temps perdu… à s'affronter… à tenter de te convaincre…

\- C'est vrai que c'est bien plus calme et reposant de simplement s'affronter aux échecs.

Charles lui sourit avant de lui dire : « cavalier en G4, échec ». Il déplaça le pion et commença à discerner la stratégie de son ami qui semblait à chaque tour, le forcer à se déplacer vers une mort certaine. Il déplaça donc son Roi en G5 par dépit.

\- Je commence à voir où tu veux en venir… Tu n'as même plus besoin de lire mon jeu, c'est toi qui mènes la danse en m'obligeant à me déplacer là où tu le souhaites.

\- J'ai l'habitude de ne pas avoir à lire dans tes pensées.

Il leva son regard pour fixer le haut de son casque qui avait, lui aussi, subi les âges et les combats comme le montraient les écorchures.

\- Tu pourrais encore le faire si j'enlevais mon casque, n'est-ce pas ? Alors que mon pouvoir s'est affaibli avec le temps, le tien n'a cessé d'augmenter.

\- Il a augmenté sans moi, Erik. Aujourd'hui, mon pouvoir est un danger. A chaque fois que j'utilise, j'ai peur de te tuer toi et le monde.

\- Tu l'utilises toujours pour rechercher des mutants, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu ne dors pas ?

Charles s'arrêta un moment, surpris, que son ami l'ait remarqué. Depuis quelques mois, Erik avait craint qu'une de ses crises ne survienne de nuit et que le chemin entre sa chambre et le château d'eau ne soit trop long. Il avait donc demandé à Charles s'il accepterait qu'il dorme, lui aussi, dans le château d'eau. Il y avait déplacé, non sans difficulté, le lit. Mais cette nouvelle cohabitation n'avait fait que lui montrer davantage que Charles souffrait physiquement et mentalement de sa maladie et que ses coups de folie ne lui étaient pas réservés que le jour. Il l'entendait aussi souvent murmurer dans son sommeil, mais il n'avait jamais encore eu le courage de le lui demander de peur que ce ne soit qu'un autre passage de sa folie et qu'il en souffre davantage.

\- J'y crois encore, tu sais… Je ne peux pas croire que la mutation ne fut qu'une erreur dans l'humanité. Ils doivent encore exister. Je le sais… je le sens.

\- Charles, murmura Erik avec toute la compassion et la tristesse qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il y a une différence entre croire et avoir…. Moi aussi… Je voudrais y encore croire. Mais il faut qu'on affronte la vérité. Que ce soient toi et ta volonté de vivre en harmonie… Ou moi et ma volonté que les mutants reprennent le monde… Nous nous sommes battus des années pour finalement réaliser que nous avions tous les deux torts… La mutation était un accident. Et aujourd'hui, nous sommes devenus les hommes de Néandertal. Et c'est nous qui verront la fin de notre espèce.

Charles baissa les yeux et sortit de nulle part un léger sourire.

\- Peut-être… pion en H4, échec.

Erik, attristé, déplaça le pion et son roi en bien mauvaise posture automatiquement en F4.

\- Excuse-moi, Charles… Je ne voulais pas te faire perdre…

\- Tout espoir ?

\- Oui…

\- Même si j'ai peur et que je redoute que tu aies raison, il y a une chose qui me fait penser que rien n'est jamais perdu et que des années de combats en valent toujours la peine.

Il leva les yeux du plateau et le regarda. Erik lui sourit en comprenant sa comparaison douteuse.

\- Je ne suis pas comparable à l'arrêt d'une espèce, Charles.

\- C'est vrai… J'ai toujours pensé que je reverrais un nouveau mutant bien avant toi.

Erik ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Charles sourit à son tour en le voyant rire ainsi. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes. Ses moments de silence avaient toujours rendu Erik gêné et en même temps fasciné par son ami. Puis Charles brisa ce silence d'un « pion en G3. Échec ». Erik n'avait pas le choix et voyait peu à peu se dessiner un sombre dessein. Il déplaça son roi en F3.

\- Tu as toujours été un grand idéaliste, Charles. Dans le passé, je ne comprenais pas comment tu faisais pour toujours avancer souriant et confiant, et je dois t'avouer que parfois ça m'énervait. Mais… je sais aussi que je t'enviais et que je t'admirais pour ça. Tu avais réussi à réaliser ton rêve, et ce, malgré tous ces humains et leur haine. Tu avais réussi à bâtir un lieu de paix où des dizaines d'enfants pouvaient rire, pleurer, apprendre, échouer, recommencer, réussir, vivre… Et ça, sans jamais, perdre espoir malgré tout.

\- … Fou en E2. Échec

Erik déplaça son pion et constata que, encore une fois, il était contraint d'avancer sans pouvoir agir et avança son roi en G2.

\- Cette école, Erik, a été, avec les x-men, une de mes réussites. Mais c'est seul, que je l'ai vécu… Tour en H2. Échec.

Erik avança le pion et son roi en G1 sans autre choix possible. Charles avait la voix tremblante et les yeux qui rougissaient. Il leva les yeux pour lui dire en haussant la voix :

\- Nous aurions pu… Non… Non… Nous… aurions **dû** la diriger ensemble ! Tout ça ! On aurait **dû** le vivre ensemble, Erik !

Erik vit couler sur la joue de Charles une larme. Charles la sentit et passa sa main pour l'essuyer. Il lui sourit, pour cacher sa peine, avant de s'exclamer :

\- Roi en D2. Échec et mat.

Il fit reculer son fauteuil et alla s'installer devant ses plantes et commença à les couper soigneusement. Erik était toujours vissé sur son fauteuil, incapable de savoir quoi dire. Il regarda l'heure et constata qu'il avait, encore une fois, passé trop de temps à enchaîner les parties. Il se leva et alla chercher dans une petite boîte en métal, les deux pilules que Charles devait prendre avant d'aller dormir. Il remplit un verre d'eau et s'approcha de Charles. Il déposa le verre à côté de lui et lui tendit les pilules sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. Charles hésita longtemps mais se résigna à les prendre. Il prit le verre d'eau et avala les pilules. Quand il eu fini, Erik s'approcha de lui et lui fit signe qu'il était l'heure pour eux d'aller dormir. Il ne discuta pas et avança son fauteuil prêt du lit. Erik prit Charles dans ses bras et le souleva de toutes ses forces grâce à la puissance qu'il mettait dans les tiges en métal de ses bras. Il réussit difficilement à le poser sur le lit. Il souffla quelques secondes et lui demanda s'il avait besoin de quelque chose et par là, il voulait demander s'il devait amener la bassine pour ses besoins (pas la partie qu'ils préféraient mais qu'ils devaient supporter). Charles lui dit que non et le remercia. Il sourit et ferma les yeux. Erik alla se coucher et coupa la lumière à distance.

Erik n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ce que lui avait dit Charles n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans sa tête. C'est vrai… Il aurait voulu être à ses côtés toutes années… Toutes ses années qu'ils ne pourront jamais récupérer… Il avait vu à travers les rapports qu'on lui donnait, l'évolution de l'école de Charles et, malgré le fait que c'était son ennemi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être content pour lui. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Charles aurait aussi mal vécu son absence. Il avait été entouré d'amis aimant et l'avait combattu avec eux. Erik aussi, il s'était entouré d'amis mais… ce n'était pas pareil. Ils avaient beau toujours avoir été entourés, c'était l'un et l'autre qu'ils voulaient. Mais à cette époque, ce n'était pas possible. Sa rage, sa peur, ses angoisses… Il voulait et devait combattre ces humains qui les auraient massacrés s'ils avaient eu le choix. Et aujourd'hui, son combat avait été inutile et ne lui avait rien apporté. Alors que Charles, lui, l'avait attendu toutes ses années…

Erik ne voulait plus y penser pour l'instant. De toute façon, il tournait en rond. C'était trop tard et ils devaient se focaliser sur le présent. Il tenta à nouveau de s'endormir. Mais, cette fois-ci, il fut réveillé par les murmures de Charles. Par respect pour son ami, il essaya de les ignorer. Mais peu à peu, ses murmures devaient de plus en plus fort et ils pouvaient entendre et comprendre certains mots :

« Peur», « fuite », « mutant », « espoir »… « Laura »

« Laura »

« Laura »

Les murmures de Charles devaient des cris. Erik se leva le plus vite possible, terrifié par la scène. Il hurlait ce nom de tous ses poumons.

« Laura ! »

« Laura ! »

Erik s'approcha et le prit par les épaules de toutes ses forces pour le calmer et lui hurlait :

\- Charles, calme-toi ! Calme-toi !

Il commença doucement à se calmer. Erik alluma la lumière à distance et vit le visage de son ami couvert de larmes. Il se pencha pour le serrer et lui souffla quelques mots pour le rassurer.

\- Tout va bien, Charles. Je suis là. Ça va…

Mais quand il se leva, il ne vit que le sourire que Charles lui affichait. Erik le regardait le visage triste sans comprendre sa joie. Il continuait de pleurer abondamment et lui dit :

\- Laura ! C'est elle notre espoir ! Il y en a encore, Erik ! Il y a encore des mutants !


	3. Chapitre 3: un nouveau doute

Et voici le troisième chapitre :D

Je n'ai pas vraiment de remarques particulières à faire cette fois-ci :p

Mais comme d'habitude, je le précise. Si j'ai fait des fautes d'orthographe ou d'autres erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.

Et si la fanfiction vous plait (ou pas), vous pouvez me laisser un petit commentaire (ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours et des critiques)

Merci et bonne lecture :D

* * *

Erik fut réveillé ce matin-là à cause de la lumière qui traversait les trous du château d'eau. Il se redressa très difficilement et avait mal dans tous les muscles de son corps comme d'habitude. C'était le prix à payer pour rester en vie malgré les années. Et en plus de sa vieillesse, il avait comme toujours très mal à la tête à cause du fait qu'il s'était obligé à dormir avec son casque et mal aux muscles parce qu'il gardait ses bandages avec ses tiges en métal par sécurité. Il prit quelques secondes pour s'éveiller. Il était épuisé à cause de la nuit dernière. Sa fatigue rendait quelque peu ses souvenirs flous mais, peu à peu, tout lui revenait : Charles disait qu'il avait contacté une jeune mutante et, qu'en plus, il y en avait d'autres… Pleins d'autres, et ils avaient besoin d'eux. Quand Charles lui en avait parlé, Erik était fatigué et avait, peut-être pour gagner du temps, demandé à Charles de se rendormir pour pouvoir en reparler plus calmement le lendemain. C'était le lendemain et Erik n'était toujours prêt. Il se tourna vers le lit de Charles et constatait qu'il dormait toujours profondément, certainement lui aussi épuisé par sa nuit. Il n'avait pas eu, comme Erik, la joie d'avoir la lumière dans les yeux pour l'éveiller. Erik sourit en le voyant dormir paisiblement. C'était le seul moment de la journée où il pouvait le regarder sans que cela ne paraisse étrange. Enfin… c'était étrange mais au moins Charles ne le savait pas. Il finit par se lever avec douleur et sortit du château d'eau pour aller dans la ferme.

Il commença par enlever ses bandages et les tiges en métal. Sa technique de l'exosquelette avait beau l'aider et lui permettre de se déplacer fluidement, le fait de forcer sur les tiges marquait sa peau. Il se regardait dans le miroir et y voyait, sur tout le long de ses muscles, de longues lignes mauves. Et ses lignes se rajoutaient à sa peau pâle, ridée, tombante, sèche, couverte de bleu et de tâches de vieillesse, mais aussi à ses muscles flasques. Bref… c'était le prix à payer pour vivre vieux. Quand il enlevait ces tiges, il avait cette sensation de soulagement intense couplée à la moins belle sensation d'être faible. Il ignorait si un jour ses marques lui causeraient du tort mais se rassurait en se disant que d'ici-là, il serait mort de vieillesse. Il fit sa petite toilette rapide au gant de toilette puis troqua ses vieux bandages remplis de sueur pour des nouveaux frais et remit les tiges en fer ce qui lui faisait toujours un peu mal au début. Il choisit une chemise et un pantalon puis commença à faire couler de l'eau chaude dans une bassine pour la toilette de Charles.

Tout ce qui concernait l'hygiène de Charles avait été une étape difficile pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Erik avait peur de franchir l'intimité de Charles mais se devait de le faire et Charles était gêné de devoir compter sur quelque d'autre pour l'aider. Erik avait beau lui expliquer qu'il voulait et devait l'aider, Charles avait honte et ça, ça attristait beaucoup Erik. Pourtant, il pouvait comprendre ce sentiment d'impuissance et l'envie de rester indépendant. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait ses tiges qui le marquaient. Quand la bassine fut remplie, Erik la déplaça sur une planche à roulette prévue pour l'éviter de devoir s'épuiser à porter 10 litres d'eau. Il déplaça la planche avec son pouvoir et arriva dans le château d'eau où Charles était réveillé.

\- Bonjour Charles.

Charles semblait toujours à demi-endormi et ne répondit pas. Erik s'approcha de lui pour le soulever et le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise. C'était là qu'il l'aidait à faire sa toilette. La chaise était aussi équipée d'une bassine pour ses « besoins ». Erik l'aida à enlever son vieux peignoir et son pyjama tout en lui laissant de quoi couvrir son intimité. Comme toujours, il déposa la bassine d'eau sur une table et un gant de toilette à sa hauteur et à sa portée et il lui demanda s'il avait besoin d'aide. Charles refusait toujours mais Erik insistait pour au moins lui laver le dos et les jambes puisqu'il ne pouvait pas les atteindre facilement. Mais aujourd'hui, Erik accepta son refus. Il tira les rideaux et attendait qu'il ait fini. Il aurait pu aller déjà commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Mais la seule fois où il l'avait fait, Charles était tombé de son siège et avait, dans la panique, manqué de faire une crise. Depuis lors, il restait à ses côtés. Après quelques minutes, Charles lui cria qu'il avait fini. Erik poussa le rideau et l'aida à se rhabiller puis le posa sur son fauteuil roulant. Il était étonné du silence de son ami.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Charles ?

Charles leva les yeux vers lui et lui dit avec un petit sourire peiné :

\- Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Erik était paralysé par ses accusations et baissa les yeux.

\- Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de plus d'information. Mais avant, je vais aller chercher de quoi manger et nous en reparlons sérieusement, je te le promets.

Charles dut se contenter de ces réponses et s'en alla, comme il le faisait toujours, s'occuper de ses plantes en attendant son retour. Erik reprit la bassine sur la planche à rouler. Il rentra dans la cuisine et se contenta d'apporter, aujourd'hui, des céréales et du lait. Il posa les aliments et leurs deux bols et cuillères sur la planche.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Charles l'attendait à table avec cette même mine triste. Erik posa les bols et les remplit. Il s'assit sans rien dire. Erik n'avait pas vraiment faim mais se força à manger.

\- Raconte-moi tout depuis le début, Charles.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Erik. Je sentais qu'il devait rester des mutants. C'était plus fort qu'un simple espoir, c'était une sensation légère qui se baladait dans ma tête. Et que je cherchais encore, encore et encore. Parfois, j'avais l'impression de trouver. Parfois, j'avais l'impression que ça disparaissait. Mais hier, j'ai réussi.

Charles le regardait avec un grand sourire et les yeux pétillants.

\- Cette fille, Laura, c'est avec elle que j'ai parlé. Quand j'ai réussi à la contacter, j'ai cru que j'étais fou et elle aussi. Alors je l'ai calmée, je lui ai expliqué qu'elle n'était pas seule. Ce fut un peu difficile puisqu'elle pensait en espagnol. Mais peu à peu, elle a commencé à me faire confiance et on a discuté.

Charles fit une pause pour regarder le visage d'Erik et s'assurer qu'il le croyait.

\- Elle a besoin de nous. Elle et la femme qui l'aide à s'enfuir sont en danger. Elles sont poursuivies par une agence qui veut faire d'elle une arme. La petite doit rejoindre le Dakota du nord et rejoindre ses amis. Eux, aussi, ce sont des mutants. Il y en a encore !

Erik le regarda et réfléchit. Il n'y arrivait pas… Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Toutes ses années à attendre, à espérer pour finalement être déçu à chaque fois. Il voulait y croire mais n'y arrivait plus. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de très pessimiste. A chaque fois que la vie lui avait donné un peu de bonheur, elle s'était aussi tôt empressée de le lui retirer. Et aujourd'hui, quand Charles lui parlait du retour de jeunes mutants, il n'y arrivait plus. C'était trop pour lui. Charles le vit dans ses yeux et baissa les yeux de déception.

\- Je vois… Tu ne me crois pas…

\- J'aimerais te croire Charles. Sincèrement. Mais c'est trop pour moi. Je ne peux plus.

Charles qui n'avait pas toucher à son bol, recula de la table et tourna son fauteuil.

\- Alors c'est comme ça… Tu viens me dire que tu veux m'aider et quand je te demande de me croire, tu me laisses tomber et tu me trahis. Comme quoi, le temps ne change pas les gens.

Erik se leva furieusement blessé par ses propos et lui cria :

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile de te faire confiance ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est de devoir s'occuper d'un homme à qui il arrive de perdre la tête, d'oublier son propre-nom ou oublier le mien ! Est-ce que tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de ne pas penser que ton désespoir pourrait te faire imaginer toute cette histoire !

Charles était toujours dos à lui. Il ne dit rien pendant de longues minutes et finit par lui dire avec la voix basse et la gorge nouée :

\- Tu crois que je l'ignore. Tu crois que moi non plus je n'en souffre pas. J'en souffre doublement, Erik : quand je suis fou et que je suis perdu, que j'ai peur de tout et que tout semble me vouloir du mal, et quand je me réveille et que je vois sur ton visage toute la peine que tu as pour moi et tout le mal que je te fais. Parfois… il m'arrive de ne pas me croire moi-même. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas pareil. J'en suis sûr et j'ai besoin de ta confiance, Erik.

\- Je n'arrive plus à croire en la vie, Charles.

\- Je ne te demande pas de croire en la vie, je te demande de me croire moi !

Erik ne lui répondit rien. Rien ne semblait vouloir sortir. Charles baissa les yeux et retient ses larmes.

\- Charles…Je…Nous en reparlerons quand Logan reviendra. En attendant, il faut que tu manges…

Charles ne daigna même pas retourner près de son bol mais Erik n'avait pas la force de l'obliger aujourd'hui. Il se contenta de reprendre le sien et de retourner dans la ferme. Il en profita pour faire la vaisselle et commencer à laver ses vieux bandages. Il tentait de se vider la tête avec ses basses besognes mais il n'y arriva pas et éclata en sanglot.

Mais merde, se disait-t-il. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours de sa faute… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui fasse encore plus de mal… Il avait toutes les raisons de ne pas le croire mais en même temps, il lui devait bien ça. Il était venu pour s'occuper de lui, réparer ses erreurs et quand Charles lui en donnait l'occasion, il le trahissait… encore et toujours.

Il passa le reste de la matinée à alterner entre sanglots et ménages. Il n'avait pas la force mentale de retourner auprès de Charles. Lorsque midi pointa le bout de son nez, il commença à préparer le souper dans la cuisine. Puis il vit, sur les caméras, la limousine de Logan arriver. Il essuya les quelques larmes qui restaient et continua, comme si rien n'était, de cuire ses œufs.

Depuis ses 9 mois, Logan avait beaucoup changé et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Ses pouvoirs étaient, pour lui aussi, de moins en moins puissant. Son visage était de plus en plus ridé, ses cheveux de plus en plus blancs et il s'était mis à boiter depuis quelques mois. C'était beaucoup plus rapide que la vieillesse et Erik pensait que c'était beaucoup plus grave et que Logan devait le savoir. Erik n'avait jamais osé lui en parler parce que Logan le supportait à peine. A se demander comment il avait réussi à le convaincre de pouvoir rester… Il arriva dans la cuisine et s'assit en déposant sur la table les quelques médicaments qu'il avait réussi à se procurer et de l'argent. Logan venait entreposer l'argent ici de peur qu'on ne lui vole. Erik coupa la cuisinière et disposa les œufs sur les trois assiettes.

\- Oh ! Bonjour Logan. Comment s'est passé ta semaine ?

Logan souffla bruyamment et Erik comprit que, comme d'habitude, il n'avait absolument pas envie de lui parler.

\- Il faudra bien un jour que tu te décides à me supporter, Logan.

\- Je te supporterai quand tu seras supportable.

Erik ignora son attaque et se prépara mentalement à raconter à Logan la mésaventure de la nuit dernière.

\- Je te dis ça parce qu'il faut qu'on parle de Charles.

\- De Charles ? Il a encore fait une crise ?

\- Ce n'est pas à propos de ça… Il… m'a dit qu'il a contacté une mutante hier.

Logan ne dit rien et se leva pour attraper les médicaments et les ranger dans les armoires ainsi que l'argent sous une planche de la cuisine. Erik s'énerva et continua, malgré le fait que Logan semblait l'ignorer :

\- Il avait l'air très sérieux, Logan. Il m'a donné beaucoup de détails et y croit vraiment !

Logan continua de l'ignorer et prit une assiette qu'il commença à avaler goulument. Erik, en colère, fit voltiger sa fourchette qui tomba bien moins loin qu'il l'aurait voulu. Logan leva la tête avec un regard froid et lui dit :

\- Charles ne sait plus ce qu'il dit… Il est malade et les médicaments n'arrangent rien… Si tu veux éviter de te pourrir la santé, ignore-le.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça de ton ami ?

\- Les gens vieillissent. Tu devrais le savoir ! Ce n'est pas contre lui, au contraire.

\- Alors tu ne veux même pas lui demander plus d'informations ?

Logan se leva pour ramasser la fourchette. Il se leva et se dirigea vers Erik en lui pointant la fourchette dans sa direction :

\- Et toi, tu le crois ?

Erik s'apprêtait à lui répondre et s'arrêta. Il ne le croyait pas vraiment non plus mais ne pouvait lui dire pour ensuite le lui reprocher. Logan baissa la fourchette et soupira :

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Il se rassit et finit ses œufs en deux trois coups de fourchette. Il se leva et prit les deux autres assiettes. Erik le dévisagea sans rien dire et le suivit jusqu'au château d'eau. Logan ouvrit la porte et fut accueilli sèchement par Charles. Il se contenta de poser les deux assiettes sur la petite table. Erik constata qu'il n'avait pas touché à son bol. Charles s'approcha de l'assiette et s'adressa à Logan.

\- Il te l'a dit ?

\- Oui…

Erik s'assit en face de lui sans savoir quoi dire.

\- Toi aussi, tu me prends pour un fou…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis, Charles ! S'insurgea Erik.

Logan continua sa longue tradition d'ignorance et regardait le plateau d'échec où la partie d'hier était restée. Charles ne semblait même pas être choqué par son attitude. Erik aussi s'était habitué au fait que Logan ne communiquait pas beaucoup et qu'il préférait ignorer Charles plutôt que de risquer de voir son mal-être. Il lui en voulait un peu mais s'avisait en se rappelant que c'était lui qui avait sauvé Charles, s'en était occupé, ne se plaignait jamais, travaillait comme un fou alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. Logan finit par sortir du château d'eau et partit se reposer après sa longue semaine de boulot. Charles mangeait et ne disait rien. Erik le regardait et avait mal aux yeux à force de se retenir de pleurer. Ils finirent de manger silencieusement. Erik tentait de temps en temps de lever les yeux de son assiette pour voir ceux de Charles et n'y voyait que de l'amertume et de la déception.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans cette même ambiance de silence, de regards tristes et en colère. Erik faisait la lessive de Logan pour qu'il puisse avoir ses vêtements propres dès demain. Puis quand il eut fini toutes les tâches ménagères possibles, il prépara le repas du soir. Logan dormait toujours alors Erik lui laissa une assiette près du micro-onde et partit avec la sienne et celle de Charles.

Il arriva dans le château d'eau où Charles l'attendait devant la petite table. Il déposa son assiette et s'assit. Ils ne dirent rien. Ce long silence était comme un douloureux retour en arrière pour eux deux et avait presque un petit goût de déjà-vu. Quand ils eurent fini, Erik donna ses pilules à Charles qui les prit sans discuter. Erik en eut un pincement au cœur. Il porta Charles pour le mettre au lit. Quand il fut penché sur lui, Charles le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un visage froid et sérieux.

\- J'ai encore discuté avec elle, Erik… La femme avec qui elle est s'appelle Gabriella. C'est cette femme qui l'a sauvé de l'agence qui voulait faire d'elle une arme. Elles sont poursuivies. Elles doivent rejoindre le Dakota du Nord puis ensuite le Canada. Elles ont traversé la frontière mexicaine et ont comme projet de contacter Logan. Mais tu connais Logan, il refusera…

Erik se releva et ne dit rien. Charles tourna son regard derrière lui. Erik le vit et se tourna pour voir leur partie d'échec d'hier. Quand il le regarda à nouveau, il le voyait pleurer malgré lui :

\- Tu te souviens… Ce que tu m'as dis hier… Que tu m'enviais d'avoir pu avoir mon école pour jeunes mutants. Que tu m'enviais de les avoir vus rire, pleurer, apprendre, échouer, recommencer, réussir, vivre… Malgré les humains et leur haine… Je n'étais pas un idéaliste, Erik. Je me suis battu pour ça. Aujourd'hui, la vie nous a donné l'occasion de refaire ça ! Ensemble !

Erik se leva et partit. Charles baissa les yeux. Il aurait préféré mourir que d'avoir eu à affronter ce silence.

Quand Erik entra dans la cuisine, il vit Logan à table en train de manger l'assiette qu'il avait laissée. Il s'assit en face de lui et prit une grande inspiration :

\- Je commence à le croire, Logan. Peut-être nous devrions aller voir cette mutante.

Logan posa sa fourchette, se leva et alla mettre son assiette dans l'évier avec les autres.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne le croyais pas.

Erik fut soufflé par cette information et en eut la gorge nouée.

\- Alors tu le crois ?

\- La question n'est pas de savoir si c'est vrai ou non. Charles est censé être mort, Magnéto est aussi pensé mort et moi, je veux qu'on me foute la paix. Alors, je ne vais mettre personne en danger pour aider des gens que je ne connais pas.

\- Si c'est vrai, on ne peut pas laisser des jeunes mutants sans rien faire !

Logan se retourna sauvagement et, d'un coup, attrapa Erik par le col et le plaqua violemment sur le mur avant de sortir ses griffes à un petit centimètre de sa gorge. Il avait les yeux injectés de sang et soufflait bruyamment.

\- Si tu oses quitter la ferme avec lui et le mettre en danger pour des affaires qui ne nous concernent pas, je vous retrouve et je te bute !

Logan le lâcha brutalement et le laissa lourdement retomber sur le sol. Il rentra ses griffes puis grimaça car l'une d'entre elles semblait ne pas suivre les autres. Erik reprit son souffle et le regarda s'éloigner vers sa chambre avec l'une de ses mains en sang. Il se releva lentement. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour mettre son pyjama et se dirigea vers le château d'eau. Il entra et vit que Charles dormait. Il le regarda et sentit ses yeux se mouiller. Il avait le visage détendu et calme. Ça lui fait presque du bien après cette douloureuse journée à le fuir du regard et à ne voir que la tristesse renforcée ses rides. Le calme lui avait toujours bien été, pensait-il.

Il se coucha et ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir à tout ça. Il repensa au moment où Charles avait plongé pour le sauver alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas, au moment où il l'avait convaincu de rester, au moment où il l'avait aidé à retrouver son souvenir le plus paisible, au moment où ils avaient entraîné ses jeunes mutants… ensemble… Et puis ce moment où il l'avait trahi, il l'avait blessé et laissé sur cette plage… seul… Charles… Il s'était toujours battu pour les autres… même pour son rival… Il versa une larme avant de s'en dormir. Et il se mit à rêver de l'école de Charles. Il était là, jeune à nouveau, à ses côtés. Il y avait ses enfants qui courraient dans les couloirs, d'autres en classe, d'autres dans le jardin. Ils riaient. Lui et Charles semblaient avoir toute la vie devant eux. Puis il se tourna vers lui. Charles lui souriait avec son grand et paisible sourire. Erik lui prit le visage entre ses mains, se pencha puis…

La lumière du matin le sortit de son songe. Il se leva doucement sans réveiller Charles et partit dans la ferme. En entrant, il vit Logan en train de remettre sa veste et s'apprêter à partir. Il lui dit au revoir et le laissa s'en aller. Il alla dans la ferme puis, après 45 minutes, il retourna dans le château d'eau. Charles était réveillé et vit entrer Erik avec un grand sac et un sourire déterminé :

\- Je veux saisir cette nouvelle chance avec toi, Charles.


	4. Chapitre 4: Une nouvelle amie

Et voici le quatrième chapitre :D (placé sous le signe du bandage X) )

Dans ce chapitre, j'ai dû prendre une décision au sujet du casque de Magnéto. Et pour des raisons esthétiques et pratiques, j'ai finalement décidé que le « look » du casque qu'il a, serait celui du premier x-men (c'est personnellement mon préféré dans sa sobriété mais c'est aussi celui qui est le moins volumineux et donc le plus pratique pour l'histoire). Mais bon… comme il change de look à chaque film, je me suis dit que, moi aussi, je pouvais choisir. Et puis, ça ne change pas grand-chose à l'histoire X) c'est juste histoire de chipoter :p

Ensuite, le film dont Charles parle et qui s'appelle « Shane » a comme nom français « L'Homme des vallées perdues » mais comme Charles est anglais, je me suis dit que ça n'aurait pas beaucoup de sens qu'il en donne le titre français (même si ma fanfiction est en français). Et si ça vous intéresse, le film de Chaplin est « Les lumière de la ville » (ou « City Lights »).

Mais comme toujours, en cas de faute d'orthographe, n'hésiter pas à me les signaler pour que je les corrige.

Et si l'histoire vous plaît (ou que vous avez un retour critique à faire), vous pouvez me laisser un **petit commentaire** :p ça fait toujours plaisir :D

Merci et Bonne lecture :p

* * *

Depuis la fenêtre de la voiture, Erik voyait s'éloigner, de plus en plus, la ferme et le château d'eau dans lequel il y avait passé ces 9 derniers mois avec Charles. C'était un sentiment étrange mais bien moins étrange que celui qu'il avait à être là, avec lui, en direction d'un (il l'espère) meilleur avenir pour eux et les nouveaux mutants.

Quand Logan fut parti, Erik avait appelé l'homme qu'il l'avait emmené, en voiture, à la ferme pour lui demander le chemin inverse. Il avait gardé son numéro et quand l'homme l'eut reconnu au téléphone, il accepta. Puis il avait commencé à rassembler quelques vêtements civils, les médicaments de Charles et une grosse partie de l'argent que Logan économisait. Il avait eu quelques remords à emporter avec lui des mois et des mois d'économie d'un travail qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Mais il savait qu'au point où il en était, Logan comptait déjà le tuer froidement. Il avait pris le temps de changer ses bandages, une dernière fois, et de s'habiller avec des vêtements passe-partout à savoir une chemise et un vieux jean. Puis il était entré dans le château d'eau avec son sac pour annoncer à Charles qu'il acceptait de le croire. Il se souvient encore du visage de son ami, de son sourire qui semblait presque lui déchirer les joues et des larmes de bonheur qui lui arrosaient les pommettes. Il l'avait, alors, débarrassé de son vieux peignoir et laver une dernière fois (en plus de devoir pour la dernière fois vider la bassine). Puis ils avaient attendu l'arriver de la voiture, charger le fauteuil de Charles à l'arrière et, avant de partir, avait laissé à Logan, cloué sur l'échiquier du château d'eau, une courte lettre d'explication qu'il ne l'avait pas fait lire à Charles.

Erik se retourna en direction de Charles qui lui sourit. Charles affichait un visage calme et serein. Ce sourire, cet air détendu, calme et optimiste, il le reconnaitrait entre mille. Il semblait presque le rajeunir. Le calme lui avait toujours été, pensait-il en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de le regarder en souriant lui aussi. Mais leur chauffeur l'interrompit dans sa contemplation :

\- Vous avez finalement retrouvé votre ami, Señor?

Erik était étonné que l'homme se souvienne encore leur discussion. Il regarda Charles qui ne comprenait pas tout et poursuivit :

\- En effet.

\- Et… Je veux pas me mêler de vos affaires et tout mais… est-ce que ça à un rapport avec votre blessure à la tête ?

Erik passa, par réflexe, sa main sur les bandages qui lui couvrait la tête et se retient de rire en voyant Charles le laisser répondre seul en détournant le regard.

\- D'une certaine manière oui.

Le chauffeur ne posa pas plus de questions sur ses bandages, certainement, parce qu'il avait compris, après ses deux trajets, que le vieil homme aimait lui donner des réponses vagues en souriant. Erik repositionna son couvre-chef correctement par-dessus ses bandages. Il repensa à cette décision qu'il avait dû prendre avec Charles au sujet du casque. En effet, si son vieux visage abîmé par les rides réussissait à passer inaperçu malgré la notoriété mondiale de magnéto (et ce, aussi, grâce à ses faux papiers)… Le casque, lui, était beaucoup moins discret et davantage reconnaissable. Il ne pouvait pas se promener avec, comme si de rien n'était, mais… il ne pouvait pas non plus prendre le risque de ne pas le porter, si Charles faisait une crise. Il avait finalement décidé de faire ce qu'il faisait, maintenant, depuis des années : solutionner ses problèmes à coup de bandages. Il semblait avoir une épaisse couche de bandages sur toute la tête et sur une partie des joues pour couvrir le casque. Il portait par-dessus le casque et les bandages, un vieux chapeau qui avait été trop large quand il l'avait trouvé dans la ferme mais qui, aujourd'hui, épousait parfaitement sa nouvelle tête. Il avait aussi relevé le col de son long manteau. Le tout lui donnait horriblement chaud dans l'aride désert mais n'était rien face au rire que Charles avait poussé quand il lui avait montré.

Le trajet se poursuivit dans un silence courtois. Erik revoyait ce paysage qu'il avait déjà vu dans l'autre sens. Cependant, c'était surtout Charles qu'il aimait regarder admirer la vue. Il l'avait oublié mais Charles avait passé presqu'une année entière entre les taules du château d'eau percé de quelques trous en hauteur. Il était arrivé à Erik de lui permettre de sortir de temps en temps. Mais, même dans ces moments-là, sa vue se limitait à la ferme et à ses hautes barrières. De plus, Logan le lui interdisait et quand il apercevait la moindre trace de roue sur le sable à l'extérieur, il venait le menacer de toutes sortes de supplices dont la finalité était souvent la mort. Charles avait les yeux remplis de joie et, même avec le soleil l'aveuglant, il se contentait de fermer les yeux pour sentir ses rayons lui chauffer la peau. Le voir sourire ainsi à ses côtés, le voir renaître, c'était cette sensation étrange qu'Erik aimait ressentir. Et cela valait toutes les menaces de mort de Logan.

Ils arrivèrent, finalement, en fin de journée, devant l'hôtel (qui était plutôt un motel) dont la petite Laura avait parlé à Charles. Laura et Gabriella, la femme qui l'accompagnait, n'y étaient pas encore arrivées et y arriverait certainement le soir. Le chauffeur l'aida à descendre Charles et leur souhaita la bonne journée. L'enseigne du motel affichait la statue de la liberté ce qui provoqua chez Erik un vieux sentiment de dégoût comme à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de la liberté de ce pays, mais aussi un sentiment de déjà-vu qu'il ne put s'expliquer. Le motel ne semblait pas très rempli comme le prouvait la presque absence de voiture dans le parking. Charles fit avancer son fauteuil jusqu'à une porte au rez-de-chaussée portant le numéro 14.

\- C'est cette chambre qu'elles ont demandée.

Erik vérifia par-dessus son épaule que personne ne le regardait et approcha sa main de la poignée. C'était une serrure bon marché qu'il réussit à déverrouiller sans trop forcer. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant d'entrer et referma derrière lui. Il aida Charles à s'installer dans le lit toujours en compagnie de ses douleurs et de sa faiblesse et s'assit sur une chaise à côté de lui. Il commença à retirer les bandages de sa tête pour se soulager des irritations dues à la chaleur et à ses cheveux. Contrairement à Charles, il avait encore la joie d'avoir ses cheveux. Même si, il avait constaté que ceux de Charles avaient repris vie à l'arrière de son crâne. Charles lui avait expliqué que c'était certainement à cause des médicaments qui calmaient ses pouvoirs mais Erik ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette théorie. En tout cas, il en profita aussi pour retirer son casque quelques secondes mais l'anxiété liée à sa vulnérabilité le lui fit remettre directement.

Charles avait pris la télécommande et zappait de chaîne en chaîne. Après quelques chaînes de nouvelles, quelques documentaires et autres émissions inintéressantes, il finit par s'arrêter sur la rediffusion d'un vieux film en noir et blanc qu'Erik ne reconnut pas mais dont il connaissait l'acteur et personnage principal.

\- Ah ! Charlie Chaplin. De la comédie loufoque. J'ignorais qu'un intellectuel comme toi s'arrêtait à ce genre de film.

\- Parce que tu penses qu'il existe une personne sur cette terre qui n'ait jamais ri devant un gag de Chaplin.

\- Je ne pense pas. Je n'étais même pas né quand il avait commencé à faire des films et pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ses films… intemporels… C'en est presque triste pour nous…

Erik se rendit compte trop tard de l'horreur de ses paroles et plongea dans un silence noir. Charles baissa les yeux sans savoir quoi lui répondre tant la réponse parlait d'elle-même. Erik n'avait pas vraiment le moral pour parler de leur vieillesse et du douloureux symptôme qu'elle était. Il préféra changer de sujet pour ne pas rester sur une note macabre surtout devant une comédie :

\- Quel est ton film préféré, Charles ?

Erik se tourna et le vit fermer les yeux pour réfléchir. Il eut un léger sourire et ouvrit les yeux.

\- Shane.

Erik réfléchit quelques instants et finit par le reconnaître uniquement de noms.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

\- Vraiment ? C'est un très beau film mais je crois surtout que c'est la nostalgie qui parle. Je l'avais vu au cinéma dans ma ville natale il y a, il me semble, des siècles. J'espère qu'un jour, je pourrai te le montrer.

\- Je l'espère aussi, Charles.

Erik lui sourit malgré sa peur d'encore une fois ne pas être là pour lui. Ils continuèrent à regarder le film. Ils ne savaient ni l'un ni l'autre le nom du film du Chaplin et pensaient n'avoir loupé que le début. Ils s'étonnèrent tous les deux de rires devant le film à vive gorge. Charles avait raison, quel être humain aurait pu ne pas rire devant des gags aussi immatures. C'était comme s'ils avaient perdu 80 ans d'un coup. Mais ils s'étonnèrent encore plus d'être émus par la fin. Voir le vagabond sortir de prison pour enfin retrouver la fleuriste ayant guéri de son handicap. Certains auraient trouvés ça niais, voir cliché. Mais quand la réalité vous massacre et vous détourne du bonheur, la beauté d'une retrouvaille, aussi cucul la praline soit-elle, a une saveur d'espoir.

Quand le film fut fini, Charles voulut attraper la télécommande pour changer de chaîne mais fut interrompu par le bruit de la poignée de la porte. Erik se leva automatiquement. Une femme ouvrit la porte et, dans la précipitation, fit entrer une jeune fille dans la pièce sans même jeter un œil. Elle entra à son tour et lâcha sa valise en voyant Charles allongé sur le lit. Erik verrouilla la porte derrière elle par sécurité. La femme, paralysée par la surprise, ne dit rien. La jeune fille ne bougeait pas non plus mais avec un air bien plus rassuré que la femme. Elle s'approcha doucement de Charles qui lui sourit :

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous, Gabriella. Nous sommes venus vous aider.

La femme ne bougeait toujours pas mais sembla se calmer en voyant le calme dont faisait preuve la petite. Elle se retourna et vit Erik, debout, le bras tendu vers la porte.

\- Qu…qui… ètes-vous ?

Erik se tourna vers Charles qui fit de même et, en un seul regard, Charles comprit qu'il voulait que ce soit lui qui fasse les présentations :

\- Je me présente, je suis le professeur Charles Xavier. Enfin… j'étais professeur. Et voici, mon vieil ami, Erik Lehnsherr.

La femme écarquilla les yeux en attendant et le nom de Charles Xavier et celui d'Erik Lehnsherr.

\- Charles Xavier ? LE Charles Xavier.

Charles acquiesça et se tourna vers la petite qui ne bougeait pas.

\- Tu dois être Laura ?

\- Vous connaissez Laura ?

\- Oui, elle et moi avons commencé à parler depuis peu. C'est elle qui m'a dit que je vous trouverais ici.

Gabriella se tourna vers Laura, les yeux ronds d'étonnement, et finit par prendre une posture moins défensive en voyant qu'elle ne le nia pas. Elle tourna son regard vers Erik et demanda :

\- Et vous, vous êtes Magnéto ?

Erik ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'écoute de ce nom qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis presque 9 mois.

\- Plus tellement… Je n'en ai gardé que le casque, ma chère, lui répondit-il en le pointant du doigt.

Gabriella eut un rictus dans le visage puis s'effondra. Erik et Laura se précipitèrent sur elle et la posèrent sur le lit à côté de Charles. Elle leur murmura, les dents serrées.

\- La valise… il y a des bandages dans la valise.

Erik fit voltiger la valise jusqu'à elle, ce qui étonna Laura et put confirmer à Gabriella que c'était bel et bien Magnéto. Elle en sortit quelques bandages et d'autres produits, puis retroussa une de ses manches pour révéler une grave blessure sur l'intérieur de son bras droit. Erik y sentit un bout de métal qu'il comprit être une balle.

\- Vous devez aller à l'hôpital pour vous faire extraire la balle dans votre bras.

La femme ne dit rien et continua à serrer les dents en appliquant le désinfectant.

\- Je ne peux pas. Ils sont à notre poursuite. Ils nous tueront!

\- Expliquez nous, lui demanda Charles.

Elle hurla entre les dents en finissant et prit un bandage qu'elle commença à appliquer. Elle expira, se tourna vers Laura avec regard triste :

\- AlKali-Transigen. Ce sont eux qui nous poursuivent. J'y étais infirmière pendant 10 ans. C'était un laboratoire au Mexique. Ils disaient faire des études sur des maladies mais en fait, ils y créaient des mutants à partir de l'Adn d'autres mutants… comme Laura… Ils les enfermaient dans ce centre seulement pour les contrôler et en faire des armes. Mais ce n'étaient que des enfants…

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour terminer son bandage. Elle commençait à pleurer et sa gorge se noua :

\- Du jour au lendemain, ils sont venus pour s'en débarrasser… Ils ont commencé à les tuer… Tous les enfants… Sans exception… Ils disaient qu'ils avaient trouvé mieux. Alors, nous avons fuis avec ceux que nous avons pu leur arracher… Il y a un refuge pour mutants… Eden… au Dakota du Nord… Avant de pouvoir rejoindre le Canada et pour qu'il soit libre. Je dois l'y conduire elle aussi.

Elle s'arrêta et tenta de contenir ses larmes. Charles posa ses doigts sur sa tempe et ferma les yeux. Gabriella, les yeux rouges, sembla se calmer puis elle parut sourire et versa une dernière larme avant de s'effondrer. Charles ouvrit les yeux et regarda Erik.

\- Nous devons la conduire à l'hôpital. Les clefs de sa voiture sont dans la poche de sa veste.

Erik acquiesça. Il la fouilla et les trouva. Laura regarda la scène sans rien dire et Charles la rassura :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'ai simplement endormie et dit que nous prendrons soin de toi. Nous allons la conduire à l'hôpital et nous te conduirons à cet Eden. Je te le promets.

Erik sortit de la chambre et visa le parking avec la clef pour déverrouiller et trouver la bonne voiture. Une des voitures s'alluma et clignota en réponse. C'était la voiture la moins neuve du parking mais elle suffisait largement. Erik se retourna et porta Gabriella jusqu'à la voiture. Il l'attacha à l'arrière puis fit de même pour Charles et son fauteuil. Laura alla s'installer devant, en silence et en emportant avec elle la valise de Gabriella. Erik prit le volant. Les papiers disposés sur le tableau de bord lui firent comprendre que c'était une location. Il alluma la voiture et partit en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche qui, heureusement pour eux, n'était pas très loin. Quand ils arrivèrent, il se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours son casque sur la tête. Il ne pouvait pas entrer dans l'hopital sans ses bandages par dessus mais entrer dans un hôpital avec des bandages aussi aléatoires était un risque à prendre. Il se tourna vers Charles et lui tendit la boîte de médicaments en lui ordonnant de prendre ses deux pilules quotidienne. Il enleva son casque et avant de partir, Charles l'arrêta :

\- Erik ! Donne une seringue remplie à Laura.

Erik le dévisagea et le lui donna sans comprendre pourquoi. Il prit Gabriella, dont la blessure semblait avoir pris de l'ampleur, et la porta difficilement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Quand il arriva, il manqua de tomber et une infirmière vient pour l'aider. Ils la déposèrent sur une des chaises. Erik expliqua à l'infirmière qu'il avait entendu des coups de feu et qu'il était venu l'aider. Il tendit à la femme quelques billets et partit sans un mot. L'infirmière ne sembla pas l'arrêter et se contenta d'appeler une collègue pour la transporter.

Il retourna dans la voiture et reposa immédiatement le casque sur sa tête.

\- J'ai vu ce qu'elle a vécu, Erik. Le laboratoire… les enfants… les mères porteuses… les entrainements… les sérums… Les expériences… L'euthanasie… Sa fuite… C'est une femme courageuse d'une grande bonté. Mais elle avait raison quand elle disait qu'ils la suivaient. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici.

\- Nous roulerons cette nuit, alors.

\- Laura… elle sait conduire. C'est elle qui conduisait quand Gabriella se remettait de sa balle.

Erik se tourna vers la petite et lui sourit :

\- He bien… c'est une mutante pleine de surprise. Mais n'étions-nous pas censé la sauver, elle, et pas l'inverse.

\- Nous devons lui faire confiance pour cette nuit, Erik. Ni toi ni moi, n'en avons la force du haut de notre presque siècle. Et puis, il faut que jeunesse se fasse, ajouta-t-il avec un petite sourire.

Erik lui sourit en retour et accepta de se mettre côté passager. C'était la nuit et ils avaient donc peu de chance de se faire remarquer mais, au cas où, Erik était prêt à changer de place avec elle. Laura s'installa à la place du conducteur et démarra la voiture avec une aisance déconcertante. Elle sortit du parking de l'hôpital et n'eut même pas besoin qu'Erik lui signale la route. Charles avait juste au sujet de sa fatigue, puisque, dés qu'ils eurent commencé à rouler, il sentit ses yeux s'effondrer. C'était si dur d'avoir son âge, de se sentir faible de juste vivre. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Charles qui avait déjà rejoint les bras de Morphée. Il avait, comme toujours, son visage calme et détendu quand il dormait. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'attendre qu'il s'en dorme car il l'avait eu toute la journée. Il était simplement heureux. Et ce fut avec l'image de son vieil ami, qu'Erik s'endormit, lui aussi, avec un simple sourire et heureux.


	5. Chapitre 5: Un nouveau départ

Rien de vraiment particulier à dire sur ce chapitre. Mais je tenais quand même à préciser qu'il était possible que les chapitres suivants mettent un peu plus de temps à arriver à cause de la reprise de mes cours ^^ mais pas des mois non plus je vous rassure :p

Sinon, comme toujours :

En cas de faute d'orthographe, vous pouvez les signaler pour que je les corrige

Si l'histoire vous plait ou que vous avez quelques choses à dire dessus, **les commentaires sont là pour vous et je serai très contente d'avoir vos retours** :D

Merci et bonne lecture :p

* * *

Erik était dans une salle de classe de style ancien, assis au premier rang. Autour de lui, les enfants écoutaient attentivement les paroles de leur professeur. Quand il tourna la tête pour le voir, c'était Charles, sur son fauteuil, qui parlait de botanique. Puis d'un coup, une musique, qui lui était inconnue, retentit et tous les élèves sortirent de la classe en courant et en criant. Puis Charles se leva de son fauteuil et partit lui aussi. Erik se précipita pour le rattraper. En sortant de la classe, il le vit donner une fleur à Laura. Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux et lui fit signe de rejoindre les autres enfants. Elle partit en courant et Charles se retourna vers lui. Il le regardait avec un visage détendu par la jeunesse et la joie et il lui tendit la main. Erik s'approcha de lui puis le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Mais, il sentit quelque chose dans son ventre, déchirer sa peau, sa chair, encore et encore et encore. Il avait un goût de sang et de métal dans la bouche. Quand il se redressa, il vit, enfoncé dans son abdomen, trois lames. Il se redressa et vit Logan l'achever en lui enfonçant ses griffes dans la tête.

Erik se réveilla en sursaut dans la voiture. Il reprit ses esprits alors qu'il sentait son pouls battre dans tout son corps. Laura, le volant de la voiture en main, le fixa avec un regard noir puis continua de regarder la route. Le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez et la radio, qui diffusait une musique qui lui était inconnue, indiquait que, en effet, la journée commençait. La route était presque vide à l'exception des camions de transports automatiques et de rares voitures. Erik vérifia que tout allait bien pour Charles et se rassura en le voyant toujours porteur de son paisible sourire. Puis il se tourna vers Laura :

\- Bonjour.

Laura ne daigna même pas le regarder.

\- Merci d'avoir conduit cette nuit, jeune fille. Mais, je vais prendre le volant si ça ne te dérange pas.

Laura se tourna vers lui, ne dit rien et se contenta de le regarder avec méfiance. Puis elle arrêta la voiture sur le bord de la route, provoquant au passage, quelques bruits de klaxon de la part des camions. Erik sortit de la voiture doucement et chacun des mouvements de ses muscles lui provoqua une douleur aigue. Quand il sortit, elle était déjà devant lui et prit la place du passager. Erik ne comprenait pas le caractère ombrageux de Laura à son égard et se contenta de prendre la place du conducteur. Il en profita pour commencer à remettre les bandages par-dessus son casque. Charles commença également à se réveiller.

\- Bonjour, Charles.

\- Bonjour, Erik. Bonjour, Laura.

Laura lui adressa un sourire franc. Erik s'acharnait à faire en sorte que ses bandages ressemblent à quelques choses et qu'il ne lui gratte pas trop en s'aidant du minuscule miroir du rétroviseur. En même temps, Charles ouvrit la mallette de Gabriella que Laura avait déposée à l'arrière. Il y avait toujours les médicaments et divers autres outils mais Charles ouvrit la deuxième partie de la mallette et y découvrit de vieux comics x-men, des dossiers appartenant vraisemblablement à AlKali-Transigen, ainsi qu'une épaisse enveloppe. Laura se retourna pour prendre un des comics et pour le lire tandis que Charles tendit à Erik l'enveloppe.

\- Gabriella a noté les coordonnées d'Eden sur cette enveloppe.

Erik finit d'ajuster ses bandages et d'y déposer son chapeau puis prit l'enveloppe pour y voir les chiffres dont parlait Charles. Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit un paquet de billets. Charles lui expliqua :

\- C'est tout l'argent qu'elle avait réussi à mettre de côté et qu'elle comptait proposer à Logan pour qu'il escorte Laura. Il y a 20.000 dollars en tout.

Erik fut assez impressionné d'une telle somme et glissa cet argent avec celui qu'il avait pris de Logan en se disant qu'il avait réussi, encore, à lui voler de l'argent qui lui était destiné. Il entra les coordonnées dans le petit GPS bon marché qui trainait dans la voiture et ne s'étonna pas de trouver les coordonnées y être déjà inscrites. Mais avant, Erik savait qu'il devrait passer à une station-service pour acheter de la nourriture et de l'eau.

Il démarra la voiture et retourna sur la route. Laura était en train de feuilleté un des comics pendant que Charles la regardait avec nostalgie. Erik roulait mais se remettait difficilement de son cauchemar, toujours avec ce gout de fer dans la bouche et cette impression que Logan les pourchassait, ce qui risquerait de devenir une réalité quand il retournerait au château d'eau pour y découvrir leur absence. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux comics que Laura lisait et y vit une image qui l'amusa. C'était lui. Enfin… Plutôt Magnéto. Et plus précisément, l'image qu'avait Magnéto dans les comics x-men, avec son costume fluo de très bon goût. Même s'il se trouvait bien mieux lotis que Wolverine et ses collants jaunes. Son ricanement attira l'attention de Laura qui le dévisagea. Il commençait à comprendre la jeune fille et sa méfiance envers lui et surtout en vers Magnéto. Charles le regarda et comprit lui aussi.

\- Tu sais Laura… Les gens changent avec le temps. Et Erik a changé lui aussi.

Elle fixa Erik quelques secondes, les yeux pleins de doutes, et se replongea dans son comics. Erik jeta un regard à Charles :

\- J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de regard, Charles. Il fut une époque où c'était celui que tu me lançais, lui dit Erik en lui souriant.

\- Tout comme Laura, c'était à Magnéto que je lançais ses regards.

Charles lui renvoya son sourire et prit lui aussi un de comics qu'il commença à feuilleter. Erik avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en lire. Mais comme il en était l'ennemi, c'était moins amusant que ça ne devait l'être pour Charles et les lecteurs. Il continuait de rouler quand, tout à coup, il réalisa quelque chose : cette sensation de fer, cette sensation que Logan était là. Il se tourna vers Laura et eut la confirmation de ses pensées. Il sentit dans tout son corps du métal, non, de l'adamantium qui parcourait son squelette.

\- De l'adamantium ?

Laura se tourna vers lui et Charles lui répondit :

\- Oui… On le lui a greffé dans ce centre.

\- Comment a-t-elle survécu ?

\- Tout comme Logan a survécu… Elle a l'adn de Logan.

\- C'est la fille de Logan, n'est-ce pas…

Laura détourna le visage pour ne pas à avoir à croiser le regard d'Erik. Il sourit avec un petit rictus.

\- Après avoir l'avoir trahi, me dire que je lui ai aussi pris son unique fille…

\- Logan aura tout le temps qu'il voudra quand nous serons à Eden. De toute façon, tu connais Logan, il lui faut… du temps… pour s'attacher aux gens.

\- C'est vrai qu'au vu de la délicatesse dont il faisait preuve avec toi après, je l'imagine mal avec une enfant. Mais c'est sa fille, Charles.

Erik se sentait coupable d'avoir encore réussi à le trahir. La famille avait toujours été quelque chose d'important chez Erik et la vie s'était fait une joie de le lui enlever à chaque fois. Mais de savoir que cette fois-ci, c'était lui, le salaud, qui la prenait à quelqu'un d'autre… Il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que Logan finisse par les retrouver malgré la lente agonie qui lui serait réservée.

Ils trouvèrent une petite station essence et s'y arrêtèrent. A peine avait-il eu le temps de faire descendre Charles pour l'asseoir sur son fauteuil, que Laura était entrée sans rien dire dans la boutique. Erik souffla un peu avec un petit sourire amusé par son manque de tact. Mais Erik réalisait aussi que les gens du un laboratoire, qui voulaient faire d'elle une arme, n'avaient pas tellement dû prendre la peine de lui apprendre les bonnes manières entre deux techniques d'assassinat. Il dut aider Charles à entrer, sous l'œil impassible de l'homme au comptoir, à cause du manque d'accessibilité du lieu pour le fauteuil roulant. Ses humains n'ont jamais eu de respect pour toutes formes de différence, pensait Erik en s'efforçant de ne pas le dire à Charles qui le lui reprocherait. Il l'aida à aller aux toilettes, ce qui n'était décidément jamais très marrant ni pour Charles ni pour lui surtout sous le regard des autres personnes. Puis, ils sortirent et commencèrent à chercher ce qu'ils allaient prendre en eau et en nourritures. Alors qu'Erik attrapait les bouteilles d'eau trop haute pour Charles et qu'il les lui donnait, ils entendirent le vendeur s'énerver. Erik leva les yeux pour constater que c'était Laura qui avait commencé à se servir dans les rayons et à manger. Il se dirigea vers le vendeur qui commençait à monter le ton de sa voix et à devenir menaçant envers une gamine de son âge. Mais il fut arrêté lorsque Laura sortit, de ses mains, deux griffes, et qu'elle les pointa vers le vendeur qui tomba à la renverse de panique.

\- Laura ! Ca suffit ! lui cria Erik.

Laura rentra ses griffes sans quitter du regard le vendeur avec sa nouvelle paire de lunette de soleil rose et bleue qu'elle avait dû prendre aussi dans les rayons. Charles arriva avec les bouteilles d'eau et la nourriture sur les genoux et s'excusa auprès de l'homme toujours apeuré au sol. Erik lui laissa de quoi payer la nourriture et l'eau, et partit sans rien dire en poussant Charles. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de s'excuser auprès des humains, surtout quand ceux-ci se permettaient de menacer une gamine. Et puis, Charles s'était excusé et ils avaient payé.

Ils reprirent la route en grignotant ce qu'ils avaient achetés. Laura en avait aussi profité pour se reposer quelques heures mais s'était finalement réveillée car elle semblait avoir du mal à dormir dans la voiture. Alors Charles discuta avec elle en alternant avec la langue du pays et l'espagnol (qu'il semblait un peu parler). Pourtant, Laura semblait les comprendre quand ils ne parlaient pas espagnol. Ou alors c'étaient leurs regards qui le lui permettaient. Erik lui continuait à fixer la route. Les paysages étaient tout aussi beaux qu'aride sous le soleil de l'après-midi. Dans ce grand vide, cependant, il leur arrivait parfois de croiser des maisons, des fermes avec des animaux, d'autres stations services et parfois quelques voitures et des camions automatiques. Les plaines qu'ils avaient traversées semblaient peu à peu les quitter pour laisser place à des collines et leurs montées. Ce n'était que quelques kilomètres, selon leur GPS, mais le fait de devoir prendre avec la voiture des chemins étroits et en bordure de précipices, ne le rassurait pas tellement, surtout s'il se voyait contraint de laisser le volant à Laura. Charles reconnut l'endroit et commença à raconter à Laura qu'il avait eu un élève de son âge dont les parents avaient une maison de campagne. C'était là que le jeune garçon avait découvert sa mutation sous les regards effrayés des parents et qu'ils lui avaient confiés leur enfant qui avait étudié dans son école. Mais c'était surtout une excuse pour pouvoir de discuter, avec elle, de ses anciens élèves, dont il était si fier, et de son école. Peut-être, dans l'espoir d'oublier ce qui s'y était passé…

Charles n'en parlait jamais mais l'incident l'avait profondément marqué. Quand il était arrivé au château d'eau, Logan lui avait fait comprendre que Charles ne savait pas qu'il en était la cause parce qu'il perdait la tête. C'était vrai… Charles avait parfois des moments de folie et ne le réalisait pas toujours sur le moment. Mais Erik s'était rendu compte que c'était bien moins les médicaments qui lui faisaient parfois perdre la tête, que la solitude. Et c'est pourquoi la présence d'Erik avait permis à Charles de souvenir à nouveau de l'incident. Ça lui était revenu pendant qu'ils jouaient aux échecs. Ni lui ni Charles n'avaient pu expliquer comment ni pourquoi. Ce jour-là, Charles avait réalisé que c'étaient ses crises qui avaient blessé de nombreuses personnes et tuer des mutants dont des x-men. Il avait réalisé pourquoi Logan le retenait dans la ferme. Il s'était mis à pleurer en s'excusant. Erik avait lui aussi fondu en larmes et Charles lui avait fait promettre de tout lui expliquer et c'est ce qu'il fit. Erik l'avait aidé à ne sombrer dans la culpabilité et lui expliqua que c'était la vieillesse et la maladie qui avaient commis cet incident. Charles avait appris avec le temps à l'accepter. C'était depuis ce jour-là aussi que les folies de Charles se raréfièrent. Erik ne l'avait jamais vraiment dis à Logan qui n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à le savoir non plus. Encore une chose qu'il lui avait cachée… Erik commençait à se demander s'il pourrait, un jour peut-être, vivre sans avoir à briser la parole des gens, même sans le faire exprès.

La route continuait d'alterner entre virages serrés et dangers dus aux précipices à leur droite. Mais l'avantage de prendre de la hauteur était la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Erik tourna la tête pour admirer la vue et constata que Laura semblait regarder quelque chose dans le ciel. C'était un hélicoptère qui survolait la zone. Il semblait comme tourner en rond. Ils continuèrent leur montée jusqu'à ce qu'un pont se présente devant eux. Le pont n'avait rien de particulier mais c'était la présence de deux voitures noires au début de celui-ci qui chiffonna Erik. Une voiture, qui roulait devant eux et qui atteint le pont, fut arrêtée par un des hommes à côté de la voiture. Pendant que l'un discutait avec le conducteur, l'un autre tournait autour de sa voiture pour, il lui semblait, en vérifier le contenu. Erik était suspicieux puis Laura sortit ses griffes et que Charles lui hurla :

\- Erik ! Fais demi-tour !

Il freina brutalement et tenta le plus vite possible de faire demi-tour sur la route aussi étroite que dangereuse pour ce genre de manœuvre improvisée. Les hommes les virent faire et montèrent aussitôt dans leurs voitures noires. L'hélicoptère sembla, lui aussi, tourner dans leur direction. Erik était dépassé par la situation et se contenta de se concentrer sur la route et ses virages pour ne pas dévaler la pente. Il ne pourrait pas les semer sur une route aussi étroite. Les voitures avançaient plus vite que la leur et réussirent à arriver à quelques mètres d'eux très rapidement. Cependant, l'étroitesse les empêchait de les dépasser ou de les approcher s'en risquer de les accrocher et de condamner leur voiture aussi. Des coups de feu se firent entendre, la vitre à l'arrière explosa et des balles fusaient dans tous les sens. Laura se jeta sur Charles pour le protéger des balles et s'en prit quelques-unes en poussant des cris de douleur étouffés. Avec le pouvoir de régénération de Logan, elle les fit sortir de sa peau et cicatrisa très vite. Mais les voitures s'approchaient et la vitre à l'arrière n'était déjà plus qu'un tas de verre pillé. Erik tenta, en plus de devoir se concentrer sur sa conduite, de relancer les balles qui atterrissaient dans la voiture mais sa faiblesse lui permit seulement d'érafler leur carrosserie. Erik se concentra davantage sur le métal d'une des voitures. Il se concentra sur ce qui lui parût être un morceau du moteur de la voiture la plus proche et tenta, malgré la distance, de le tordre pour saccager le monteur. Sa force quitta quelques secondes les tiges en métal le long de son corps et s'impliqua totalement dans sa connexion avec ce bout de métal. Il sembla sentir le métal se courber quand, d'un coup, une balle vient lui transpercé l'épaule. La balle ne venait pas des voitures mais de l'hélicoptère. Il continua malgré la douleur à tenir le volant mais ne put s'empêcher de crier avec les larmes aux yeux. Mais quand Charles vit Erik touché, il hurla son nom et, sans le vouloir, entra dans une crise.

Une vague de paralysie sembla traverser toute la voiture et ses alentours. Les bras d'Eric se figèrent sur le volant et Laura s'écroula avec la douleur mais semblait encore capable de bouger comme Logan. Le virage de la route approchait mais les pieds d'Erik étaient figés sur la pédale d'accélération. Erik mit toute sa force dans les tiges métalliques de ses bras pour les faire bouger et tourner le volant, puis, sur celles de ses jambes pour soulever son pied de l'accélérateur et appuyer sur le frein. En poussant de toutes ses forces sur les tiges, il sentit le métal s'enfoncer dans sa peau et la déchirer. Derrière eux, une des voitures noires s'écrasa sur le flanc de la colline. L'hélicoptère, quant à lui, semblait lui aussi avoir subi la paralysie, puisqu'il fonça en ligne droite vers le sol avant d'y exploser. Erik réussit, malgré la douleur du métal qui explosait sa chair, à tourner le volant et à soulever son pied de l'accélérateur. L'autre voiture n'eut pas cette chance puisqu'elle se continua en ligne droite, malgré elle, dans le précipice et dévala la colline en faisant des tonneaux. La douleur que provoquait l'attaque psychique à Erik lui semblait dérisoire, presque amusante, face à celle de tous ses membres transpercés. Il manqua de peu de rejoindre une des voitures dans sa descente mortelle, réussit à poser son pied sur le frein et arrêta la voiture. Et d'un coup, la crise de Charles s'arrêta.

Erik vit Laura retirer de la peau de Charles la seringue qu'il lui avait donnée la veille. Elle sortit de la voiture mais Erik ne fit rien. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Erik ne sentait ses membres qu'à travers la souffrance de ses blessures. Il avait la tête qui tournait et les couleurs de l'extérieur semblaient vacillées devant lui. Il pouvait à peine voir sur ses vêtements des taches rouges se former. Il utilisa ses dernières forces aussi bien magnétiques que physiques pour s'extraire la balle, lui-même, et n'eut même pas besoin de retenir son cri tant il avait l'impression que son corps n'était plus qu'un immense champ de mines entre les battements de son corps et les sensations de brûlure. Charles lui formula quelques mots mais Erik n'arrivait ni à le comprendre ni à lui répondre. Le rythme de son cœur semblait tambouriner ses oreilles et le rendre sourd. La chaleur de son casque semblait le marteler encore plus. Il se sentit partir peu à peu alors qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre au loin des hurlements l'appeler.


	6. Chapitre 6: De vieilles blessures

Voici le chapitre 6 (un peu plus long pour compenser le temps) :D

Je l'ai déjà dit dans les notes du chapitre 4 mais je me permets de le répéter ici pour être sûre. Le film qu'Erik mentionne sous le nom « Shane » a comme titre français « L'homme des vallées perdues » mais pour des questions de pertinence (ils sont techniquement anglophones) j'ai laissé le titre anglais.

Et comme annoncé dans le chapitre 5 précédemment, le reste des chapitres viendront un peu plus tard qu'avant car mes cours reprennent (mais bon si vous débarquez vous ne verrez pas la différence :p)

Toi, (oui, toi qui lis cette fanfiction) tu peux :

Me dire si j'ai fait des fautes d'orthographe pour que je les corrige

Mais surtout, laisser un **commentaire** pour me dire ce que tu en penses (que ce soit du positif ou du négatif) :D

Et même les deux si tu veux.

Merci et bonne lecture :p

* * *

La lumière du soleil vient lui frapper les paupières et le réveilla. Erik ouvrit doucement les yeux pour voir le plafond de la voiture et le visage serein de Charles. Il était à l'arrière de la voiture, couché sur la banquette arrière, la tête sur les genoux de Charles et les vêtements trempant encore dans son sang. Laura conduisait la voiture toujours en silence.

\- Charles ! Qu'est-ce qui se…

Charles le coupa d'un long « chuuut » en passant délicatement la main sur sa tête et en lui caressant les cheveux. Il tenta de se relever, mais il n'y arriva pas. C'était comme s'il était paralysé dans tout son corps. Il tentait de s'agiter, rien n'y faisait. Il commença à pleurer et hurla à Charles :

\- Charles ! Je peux plus bouger ! Je ne sens plus mes membres !

Charles lui sourit calmement et se pencha sur lui puis lui murmura à l'oreille:

\- Alors tu vois ce que ça fait, Erik…

Et Laura se retourna pour lui enfoncer ses griffes dans la tête.

Erik ouvrit les yeux en panique, la respiration cadencée et le visage perlant de transpiration. Il mit quelques secondes à s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait plus. Il était allongé dans un immense lit deux personnes dans une non moins grande chambre qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il vit qu'il n'avait plus les mêmes vêtements. Ses bandages avaient été changés mais il ne sentait plus les tiges en métal le long de son corps.

\- Tout va bien, Erik. Nous sommes en sécurité ici.

Il tourna la tête, eut mal à l'épaule en le faisant et vit Charles à sa gauche dans son fauteuil. Il le regardait avec un air rassuré. Erik expira de soulagement de le voir. Puis il tenta, pour se rassurer davantage, de se lever. La douleur était encore bien présente mais, après son rêve, ça le soulageait presque de sentir ses membres même avec souffrance.

\- Reste allongé, Erik. Tu vas te faire du mal pour rien.

Erik s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. C'était une grande chambre décorée avec goût et luxe. La grande fenêtre lui indiqua que la nuit commençait à tomber.

\- Où sommes-nous, Charles ?

\- Tu te souviens de cet étudiant dont je parlais à Laura et de sa maison de campagne.

Erik eut un petit sourire au coin de la bouche. Mais Charles, lui, avait le visage triste.

\- Quand tu t'es évanoui, tu saignais de partout et abondement. Laura est revenue dans la voiture. Elle était allée vérifier la voiture qui s'était écrasée contre le flanc de la colline. L'un des passagers avait survécu. Elle l'a achevé mais il a dû avoir le temps de nous signaler puisque Laura a entendu un homme dire dans la radio qu'il arrivait. Elle m'a dit avoir reconnu la voix de l'homme. C'est un certain Donald Pierce, l'homme qui la recherche. Je me souviens l'avoir vu dans les souvenirs de Gabriella. Ils arrivaient bientôt mais nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque de reprendre la route avec la voiture dans cet état. Et surtout, tu avais besoin de soins d'urgence.

Charles s'arrêta quelques instants.

\- J'ai eu peur, Erik… J'ai cru que… tu n'allais pas t'en sortir. Alors Laura a pris le volant et je l'ai guidé jusqu'ici. Je ne sais pas si c'est la chance ou le fait que nous ne soyons pas en période estivale, mais, la maison était vide. Laura a réussi à te porter jusqu'ici et à me mettre sur mon fauteuil et nous avons désinfecté les plaies avec le matériel de Gabriella.

Erik tenta à nouveau de se redresser. Sans les tiges et avec ses blessures et sa vieillesse, la chose fut bien plus compliquée qu'auparavant. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible. C'était comme si ses muscles n'étaient qu'un tas de viande inerte entre ses os, et que le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, contractait sur ses plaies. Il manqua de vomir à cause de la douleur. Il était assis sur le bord du lit, se tenant plus ou moins droit. Sa tête était lourde mais quand il y passa la main, il ne rencontra pas son casque.

\- J'ai pris le risque de le retirer pour que tu puisses te reposer au maximum. Laura peut venir m'injecter le sérum et dans ton état, je ne pense pas que le casque t'aurait été particulièrement utile.

En effet, ce dernier trônait fièrement sur une étagère près de la porte. Erik n'eut rien à dire et lança à un regard plein d'excuses envers Charles. Mais Charles le lui renvoya :

\- Je ne savais pas pour les tiges en métal que tu avais sous tes bandages… J'imagine que tu t'en servais pour t'aider à bouger. Ça explique la force que tu avais encore malgré toutes ses années. Mais en plus des plaies, j'ai vu que ton corps était marqué de lignes mauves. Ce sont les tiges aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu les utilisais en permanence. En permanence, tu appuyais tes mouvements dessus. Et elles te marquaient toute la journée.

Erik le regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- C'était le prix à payer pour pouvoir être aussi libre qu'avant. Entre la vieillesse de mon corps et celle de ma mutation… Je… ne supporte pas l'idée d'être faible et d'avoir besoin d'aide.

\- Je comprends, lui lança Charles avec une pointe de culpabilité.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Charles.

\- Je sais… Le temps nous prend tant de chose et la liberté en fait partie. J'ai dû apprendre toutes ses années à accepter l'aide des autres sans rien dire. J'ai dû apprendre à accepter la tienne ses derniers mois. Aujourd'hui, je voudrais que tu acceptes la mienne et celle de Laura.

Erik baissa les yeux et ne dit rien. Il se leva du lit douloureusement et dut se tenir à une commode pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il avait les jambes tremblantes mais peu à peu réussit à avancer sans trop en pâtir. Heureusement pour lui, sa jambe gauche avait bien moins été blessée puisque c'était celle de droite qu'il avait dû se lever de l'accélérateur et appuyer sur le frein. Cependant, elle restait faible et peinait à trainer son autre jambe encore blessée. Il prit son casque et le posa sur tête ce qui provoqua un solide sentiment de sécurité mais aussi d'enfermement. Charles le regardait boiter avec tristesse.

\- Comment va Laura ? Lui demanda Erik avec bienveillance.

\- Elle est dans la bibliothèque de la maison et a trouvé des livres pour enfants.

\- Et toi ? Comment vas-tu, Charles ?

\- Laura a été un bouclier humain très efficace.

Erik s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre quand Charles l'interrompit :

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir paniqué, Erik. Quand j'ai vu le sang coulé sur ton épaule, j'ai cru qu'il t'avait touché le coup. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger.

\- C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. C'est moi le fardeau que vous avez amené ici et soigné alors que le temps joue contre nous.

Je l'ai toujours été, pensa-t-il sans oser lui dire. Charles le regarda avec les yeux rouges.

\- Je suis content de te revoir vivant, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Erik sortit de la chambre et fut stupéfait de voir que la grandeur de la chambre n'était pas grand-chose face à la taille et au luxe du reste de la maison. La chambre donnait sur un immense salon ou trônait, devant un épais canapé, un immense écran plat.

\- Nous devrions rester ici et nous reposer au moins cette nuit. Ils ne viendront pas nous chercher dans une propriété privée, lui expliqua Charles.

\- En effet, nous avons bien besoin de repos…

Erik alla trouver Laura, non près d'une bibliothèque, mais dans une salle entièrement composée de bibliothèques. Il y trouva la jeune fille assise et entourée de livres jetés négligemment par terre et lui demanda si ça allait, ce à quoi elle répondit d'un regard méfiant. Erik se balada dans la bibliothèque puis s'arrêta devant une étagère remplie de dvd et de cassettes. C'était surtout de vieux films et encore plus des films dit « classiques ». Mais son regard s'arrêta sur l'un d'entre eux : Shane. Il n'en revenait pas qu'après tout ce qui leur était arrivé pour qu'ils atterrissent ici, il aurait la chance de tomber sur le film dont lui avait parlé Charles la veille. Il entendit derrière lui le fauteuil de Charles rouler et se retourna avec un grand sourire en lui montrant la pochette du disque.

\- Puisqu'il semblerait que nous devions rester ici pour nous reposer, nous pourrions, au moins, regarder Shane avant d'aller dormir. Et puis… Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui et le fait que je me sois fait tirer dessus, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir être capable d'honorer ma promesse dans le futur, Charles.

Charles lui sourit avec une pointe de tristesse parce qu'il savait que c'était vrai.

Après avoir mangé les provisions achetées à la station-service, Erik et Laura aidèrent Charles à s'installer devant la télévision. Ça faisait bizarre à Erik de devoir demander l'aide de la jeune et petite Laura pour porter Charles. Mais il constata surtout qu'elle était loin d'être la faible jeune femme qu'elle semblait être avec son maigre gabarit. Après l'avoir installé, Laura vient s'asseoir à côté de Charles. Erik mit le dvd dans le lecteur et vient s'asseoir de l'autre côté du canapé, à côté de Laura. Laura lui lançait son, désormais, habituel regard plein de suspicions mais cette fois-ci son regard changea. Elle avait les yeux baissés et regardait le bras d'Erik. Erik baissa les yeux pour constater qu'elle regardait son tatouage. Il n'aimait pas le regarder et n'aimait la sensation qu'il lui procurait, les souvenirs qu'il évoquait en lui et la haine qu'il dégageait de lui. Laura leva les yeux pour croiser ceux d'Erik. Son regard n'était plus sombre mais se rapprochait de la peine. Erik s'apprêta à lui expliquer mais elle se tourna et souleva son t-shirt pour lui montrer la peau de son dos. En bas de celui-ci, Erik put y voir un tatouage : X-23. Il se sentit mal en voyant ça et ne trouva rien à dire. Peut-être n'y avait-il rien à dire. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui et lui sourit légèrement. Erik lui sourit à son tour. Elle se leva et partit s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de Charles. Charles rigola devant cette scène et échangea un regard compatissant avec Erik. Il avait retrouvé son sourire calme et Erik ne put s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans le sien avant de le réaliser et de se retourner vers le film, gêné.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée en silence à regarder le film. Laura était toujours en train de tourner en rond avec le fauteuil roulant et avait laissé entre Erik et Charles un vide. Erik y jetait parfois un coup d'œil sans avoir le courage d'oser le franchir. Erik avait toujours été très impulsif et sûr de lui, même avec vieillesse et sa faiblesse. Mais par rapport à Charles, il a toujours eu ce doute et ce manque de confiance qu'il ne pouvait vaincre ni comprendre. Laura, malgré ses tours en fauteuil, était absorbée par le film. Erik se disait que ça devait être son premier film et cette idée le réjouissait davantage. Il aimait bien le film avec son charme de vieux films. Ce film leur faisait presque oublier, à tous, qu'ils étaient poursuivis.

Le film se termina sur un duel au revolver et la mort inévitable, presque obligatoire, des méchants. Une mort nécessaire mais qui n'enlève en rien le fait qu'elle marque, qu'elle blesse, qu'elle est douloureuse à donner et à supporter. Mais nécessaire… Un combat contre d'autres personnes qui, elles aussi, pensent combattre pour le bien et qui ne s'arrêteront que lorsqu'elles auront été refroidies par le métal.

Erik et Laura aidèrent Charles à s'installer sur le lit d'une des chambres. Ils arrivèrent difficilement à le porter, surtout Erik qui commencait à sentir à nouveau ses muscles le lâcher. Il s'assit au bord du lit pour reprendre son souffle après ses efforts et lança à Laura :

\- Merci, Laura. Maintenant, il faut que tu ailles dormir. Nous avons une grosse journée demain et nous nous levons tôt.

Laura le regarda avec un visage amical, hocha de la tête et partit en direction d'une des chambres. Erik était heureux du sourire de la petite mais avait un petit pincement au cœur d'imaginer ce qu'ils avaient dû lui faire subir. D'un côté, il savait ce que c'était d'être entre les mains de personnes qui voulaient se servir de vous pour tuer. Mais en même temps, il savait qu'il en était bien loin puisqu'elle n'avait finalement connu que ça. Ça expliquait beaucoup de chose sur son comportement impulsif et sa manière d'agir sans faire la différence entre ce qu'elle pouvait faire et ce qui était socialement peu acceptable. Mais, en vérité, ça lui faisait du bien de s'occuper d'elle en compagnie de Charles. Charles vit son sourire et comprit. Puis Erik lui fit part de ses inquiétudes pour demain :

\- Ça va être compliqué de partir demain avec les impacts de balle dans la voiture et la vitre brisée. Ils savent que nous sommes dans les environs. Il nous faudra trouver une nouvelle voiture dès que possible.

\- Pas forcément, Erik. Quand nous sommes arrivés avec Laura en voiture, nous avons garé la voiture dans le garage et il y avait une autre voiture.

\- Je peux tenter de la démarrer sans clef mais c'est un peu plus complexe qu'un simple cadenas. Et… je n'ai plus la précision que j'avais avant. Je n'ai même pas été capable de simplement tordre un morceau de fer alors que les voitures nous poursuivaient… Si je l'avais fait, nous ne serions pas ici et moi en lambeau.

\- Tu sais… Je ne pense pas que ton pouvoir ait pu tant faiblir.

Erik se tourna vers lui d'un coup en ignorant sa douleur :

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton corps a faibli mais ta confiance aussi. Toutes ses années à attendre le retour des mutants et à ne jamais les voir, à croire que ton combat avait été vain… Tout ça t'a plongé dans un grand désespoir envers les mutants et a infecté ta maitrise. Est-ce que je peux ?

Charles posa deux doigts sur sa tempe. Erik reconnaissait ce geste et cette phrase. Ce moment, il s'en souvenait très bien. Ce jour-là, Charles avait sondé son esprit avait réussi à lui rendre un vieux souvenir qu'il croyait voir perdu. Il l'avait aidé à retrouver une partie de sa paix perdue et l'avait aidé à devenir l'homme puissant qu'il avait été. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus pareil. Erik craignait qu'il sonde son esprit. Qu'il le lise. Il avait passé toutes ses années, un casque vissé sur la tête ou caché dans des bâtiments immunisés contre son immense pouvoir. Il avait peur qu'il le lise, peur qu'il voit tout ce qu'il avait fait ses dernières années, ce qu'il ignorait, ce qu'il avait oublié. Mais surtout il ne voulait pas qu'il voie tous ses moments qu'il passait à simplement penser à lui. Erik tourna la tête, pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard.

\- Je suis désolé, Charles. Je ne peux pas.

Il se leva, sans un mot, et se dirigea vers le garage, laissant seul Charles avec ses regrets. Il arriva dans le garage et vit d'abord leur voiture. Comme il s'en souvenait, l'arrière de la voiture était complètement marqué d'impacts de balle et le coffre de la voiture était à moitié ouvert, à moitié sur le point de s'arracher. Quant à la vitre, elle n'existait plus. L'intérieur, aussi, était salement amoché par les débris de verre, les trous de balle dans les sièges et les cartouches qui traînaient au sol. Il vit alors la voiture dont lui avait parlé Charles. C'était une grosse voiture qui, à l'image de la maison dans laquelle il séjournait, était grande et luxueuse. C'était une grosse voiture noire qui n'était pas certes discrète car très tape-à-œil. Mais elle leur permettrait de ne pas attirer l'attention des hommes qui recherchaient davantage une voiture de location pour fuir, qu'une grosse voiture de luxe. Il s'approcha de la portière et tenta d'ouvrir la sécurité. La sécurité était complexe mais il réussit à l'ouvrir. Il se rendit compte également que le fait de ne plus avoir ses tiges le rendaient faible et lent mais avait permis à son pouvoir de gagner en puissance. Enfin… pas encore à la hauteur de ce qu'il fut mais assez pour qu'il se sente bien plus puissant pour compenser sa faiblesse physique. Il s'assit alors dans la voiture. L'intérieur est très confortable bien qu'il ne se sente un peu oppressé par tout ce cuir. Il tendit à nouveau sa main vers le contact mais peinait. Il se souvient de ce que lui avait dit Charles mais ça ne l'aida pas, bien au contraire. Après quelque temps, il abandonna. Se concentrer trop longtemps et trop fortement sur du métal lui donnait toujours horriblement mal à tête. Il se dit que c'était certainement la fatigue qui devait le restreindre et se mit en tête qu'il y arriverait demain.

Il sortit du garage et se dirigea vers la chambre de Laura pour vérifier qu'elle dormait bien. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et la vit dormir paisiblement avec un des livres de la bibliothèque dans les bras. Une belle image en tête avant d'aller dormir, espérait-il. Puis quand il se dirigea vers la dernière chambre restante, il entendu un bruit. Non, pas un bruit, des gémissements. Des gémissements qu'il connaissait bien. C'était Charles qui avait un moment de folie. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps et dans ses cas-là, Erik l'aidait à se calmer avec le son de sa voix et Charles pouvait s'endormir à nouveau. Il ouvrit la porte et le voyait s'agiter en alternant gémissements incompréhensibles et phrases correctes grammaticalement et beaucoup moins en terme de sens. Il s'approcha de lui. Il gigotait les bras mollement et aléatoirement. Il avait le visage trempé de transpiration et de larmes, les yeux grands ouverts. Erik s'agenouilla devant le lit et attrapa l'une de ses mains qu'il sera entre les siennes :

\- Calme-toi, Charles. Je suis là. Tout va bien.

Charles continua de gigoter et gémir pendant de trop longues secondes puis, progressivement, il sembla reprendre son calme. Sa respiration ralentit, ses paroles reprirent en raison et il regagna ses esprits. Erik était soulagé de le voir se calmer mais cet infime ravissement s'estompa quand il vit Charles réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait les yeux toujours inondés et chuchotait toutes sortes d'excuses. Erik se retient de pleurer pour ne pas lui montrer sa peine et ses craintes et lui murmura :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. Je suis là. Ça va.

Ils se regardèrent pendant ce qu'il leur parut une éternité. Erik voyait toute sa peur et toute sa frustration. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour l'arracher de sa folie, l'arracher de ses craintes, l'arracher de lui-même. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il pouvait juste lui tenir la main et lui mentir en lui expliquant que tout irait bien. C'était faux. Rien n'allait et rien n'a jamais été bien pour lui. Il avait fallu que chaque moment de bonheur vienne être gâché par la dure réalité. Et même sa retrouvaille avec Charles était marquée du fer impitoyable du temps. Il ne put s'empêcher de verser une petite larme qu'il essuya en lâchant la main de Charles. Il se leva pour aller dormir.

\- Erik !

Il se retourna vers Charles.

\- Oui ?

Charles sembla hésiter puis lui dit :

\- Est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi cette nuit ?

Charles avait détourné son regard pour lui poser cette question et Erik fit de même pour lui répondre. Il sentit ses joues rougir, mais heureusement pour lui, obscurité de la pièce, les couvrait. Il passa la main sur sa nuque pour gagner de précieuses micros secondes. Il avait techniquement dormi ses derniers mois avec lui dans le château d'eau pour des raisons… de sécurité et dans un autre lit. Mais là, sachant que c'était un lit pour deux, Erik savait ce que cette demande signifiait réellement. Il ne comptait en aucun cas refuser, mais le fait que Charles le lui demande, le plongea dans une gêne immense.

\- Heu… bien sûr, marmonna-t-il en tentant de cacher sa gêne.

Il se dirigea vers le lit de Charles, il souleva la couverture et s'y glissa. En y entrant, il fut tout de suite mal à l'aise de ressentir la chaleur que dégageait le corps de Charles. Enfin, il se rassurait de son malaise en se disant qu'au moins, Charles dormait avec ses vêtements.

Charles se tourna vers Erik et posa sa tête sur le torse d'Erik. Erik sentit dans tout son corps un immense sentiment de panique qui le fit frissonner. Il espéra que Charles ne le sentit pas. Il n'osa rien dire, rien faire, rien même penser. Le temps passa et peu à peu, ce sentiment d'angoisse qui lui pressait les entrailles, se changea en une douce chaleur de bonheur. Il se mit à réfléchir sur ça. Oui, ça. Il n'a jamais été capable de mettre un autre mot dessus que ça. Jamais il n'a su s'avouer « ça ». Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça le bloquait. Peut-être que c'était le fait d'être déjà issu d'une minorité à cause de sa mutation. Ou d'avoir toujours vécu dans un monde où la différence était punie. Peut-être que tout ça était vrai. Mais c'était surtout parce qu'il refusait l'idée que ça puisse ne pas être réciproque avec Charles. Puis ces questions disparurent et il s'endormit, bercé par le bonheur présent.

L'alarme du téléphone d'Erik sonna et le réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir cette même image de Charles sur lui qui était toujours sous le joug du sommeil. Le bruit de son téléphone ne semblait pas l'avoir réveiller et Erik ne voulut pas encore le faire. Il sortit du lit accompagné de ses anciennes et nouvelles douleurs plus lentement que d'habitude. Il fit une pause sur le bord du lit. Puis il entendit un bruit. Un bruit bref assez étrange qui fut suivi directement par celui d'une porte qui s'ouvrit, puis quelques murmures et enfin des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de sa chambre aussi rapidement qu'énergétiquement. Il voulut se lever mais ses muscles n'eurent pas le temps de le faire avant que la porte de la chambre ne traverse totalement la pièce sous l'impulsion d'un coup de pied. Erik suivit du regard cette dernière s'écraser contre le mur et n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'il était déjà plaqué contre un mur par une poigne de fer. Erik lui sourit de dépit et réussit à lui formuler malgré la pression sur sa gorge.

\- Bonjour, Logan.


	7. Chapitre 7: De vieilles connaissances

Voici le chapitre 7 :D

Comme dit dans les chapitres précédents, il est possible que les chapitres qui suivent soient un peu plus tardifs qu'avant car mes cours ont repris entre-temps (encore une fois, ce chapitre est un peu plus long pour compenser).

Un seul petit commentaire pour chipoter, lorsque Logan utilise une griffe pour déverrouiller une voiture. Ça parait totalement improbable (et ça l'est un peu) mais je m'en défends parce qu'il le fait dans X-men 2 voilà X)

Sinon comme toujours, toi, qui lis ma fanfiction et qui l'apprécie (ou non), tu peux :

\- Me signaler les fautes d'orthographe pour que je les corrige (même si je fais de mon mieux)

\- Laisser un petit commentaire (positif ou négatif, petit ou grand,…) pour me donner ton avis parce que ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Merci et bonne lecture :p

* * *

Cette fois-ci, il en était sûr, ce n'était pas un rêve. Il avait bel et bien Logan devant lui, une main lui serrant le coup et l'autre le menaçant avec ses griffes contre sa gorge. Logan avait les yeux gorgés de sang et de haine, les veines qui pulsaient au rythme de ses battements frénétiques et le bonjour d'Erik ne semblait pas l'avoir persuadé de ne pas le déchiqueter en morceau.

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te buter ! Là ! Maintenant !

Entre la pression sur sa gorge qui s'intensifiait secondes après secondes et sa mince envie de mourir, rien ne put sortir de sa bouche. Logan n'arrêtait pas de le fixer. Charles, à peine éveillé, paniqua devant ce tragique spectacle.

\- Logan ! Arrête !

Logan ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et continuait de fixer sauvagement Erik qui sentait sa respiration s'amenuiser et son cerveau lentement manquer d'oxygène. Quand soudain, entra dans la pièce Laura qui avait sorti instinctivement ses griffes. Logan se retourna et s'immobilisa en la voyant. Pendant qu'il la fixait, la pression de ses mains descendit et permit à Erik de respirer à nouveau ce qui soulagea Charles impuissant. Il examinait Laura et surtout ses griffes familières, les yeux pleins d'interrogations et Laura lui rendit son regard avec la même étincelle de doute. Charles profita de son étonnement pour lui dire :

\- Logan…Je te présente Laura. Laura, Voici Logan.

Charles marqua une pause en se tournant vers le corps raide d'Erik contre le mur puis fixa Logan droit dans les yeux :

\- C'est ta fille, Logan…

Il baissa son bras armé, tout en continuant de maintenir Erik avec l'autre.

\- C'est quoi cette putain de plaisanterie ?

A son tour, une autre personne entra. Erik et Charles reconnurent l'albinos aux yeux transparent à qui le temps avait pris le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait sur la peau.

\- Désolé, Logan. Je n'ai pas pu la bloquer. Et… j'en avais pas beaucoup envie non plus quand j'ai vu ses griffes… ça doit être elle, le mutant étonnamment familier dont je te parlais.

Erik reprenait son souffle mais n'eut ni la force ni l'envie d'essayer de lutter de peur que Logan se rappelle de son existence. La tension était palpable et aucun n'osait parler sauf l'albinos qui était anormalement trop serein devant l'image de Logan découvrant sa fille et l'homme dont il voulait la mort. Laura ne bougeait pas et regardait, elle aussi, les lames de Wolverine et eut pendant un instant une étincelle indescriptible entre la joie et la déception.

\- Bon, lança l'albinos d'un calme olympien, je crois que nous ferions mieux de nous asseoir et de calmement discuter autour d'un bon café avant de faire des choses qu'on pourrait regretter.

Il ajouta cette dernière phrase en se regardant Logan avec une petite moue compatissante. Logan le vit puis rejeta son regard vers le pauvre Erik qui peinait à respirer. Ses yeux alternaient entre Erik et Laura, entre haine profonde et sombre attrait. Il leva son bras armé, le dirigea vers Erik et l'enfonça dans le mur en frôlant sa gorge.

\- J'en ai pas fini avec toi…

Il le lâcha et Erik s'écrasa sur le sol, les blessures de la veille veillant à renforcer ce châtiment. Logan rentra ses griffes puis vit Laura le regarder avec intérêt et mystère alors il partit, énervé, vers la cuisine, en prétendant ne pas faire attention à elle. Laura s'en attrista et rangea ses griffes aussi. Elle se dirigea vers Erik pour l'aider à se relever et l'albinos s'occupa de faire asseoir Charles sur son fauteuil.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir Caliban.

\- De même professeur.

Erik s'étonna qu'il nomme Charles professeur alors qu'il n'était plus professeur et qu'il n'avait jamais été son élève. Cet homme n'avait jamais été l'élève de quiconque d'ailleurs. Il avait longtemps été un avide et cupide homme d'affaires qui vendait aux mutants en cavale une nouvelle identité. C'était un vendu, une sale race. Aux dernières nouvelles, il travaillait avec Alkali et les aidait à traquer les mutants avec sa mutation. Erik le savait parce que certains anciens compagnons l'avaient rencontré pour la première et la toute dernière fois. Erik le lui rappela en lui jetant un regard noir qu'il fit mine de ne pas voir. Il levait Charles qui regardait Erik avec une pointe de soulagement et une pointe d'angoisse. Erik lui sourit pour le rassurer ce qui sembla pendant un petit moment lui décrocha un sourire aussi.

Erik arriva dans la cuisine avec Laura qui le supportait physiquement puisqu'elle l'aidait à marcher, et moralement en lui adressant un sourire compatissant. Caliban poussa le fauteuil de Charles jusqu'à la table. Logan était assis et ne savait pas s'il les attendait pour discuter ou essayait de simplement gagner du temps pour se calmer. Il avait eu des jours pour se calmer mais c'était comme le simple fait de revoir le visage de ce traite d'Erik avait suffit à les effacer d'un coup. Ils étaient tous installés autour de la table, excepté Caliban qui mettait les restes d'un vieux sachet de poudre à café dans le percolateur pour préparer du café. Un silence berça cette scène aussi gênante que tendue. Logan respirait toujours bruyamment en se demandant ce qu'il attendait pour l'achever. Charles fixait les mains de Logan tremblantes avec inquiétudes. Erik détournait le regard de son agresseur pour se tourner vers le visage inquiet de Charles et tenter de paraître confiant à ses yeux. Caliban, pas du tout impressionné par la tension, alluma le percolateur et ajouta, au silence gênant, le vrombissement de la machine. Et Laura voulait croiser le regard de Logan. Quand Logan croisa le sien, il s'énerva à nouveau et écrasa son poing sur la table et dit, presque trop doucement, à Erik :

\- Maintenant, tu vas nous expliquer **tout** depuis le début !

Erik se tourna vers Charles qui hocha la tête pour lui laisser raconter les événements. Il inspira et lui expliqua tout : qu'ils étaient partis le lendemain, qu'ils avaient rencontré Gabriella et Laura, que Charles avait vu dans les pensées de Gabriella les atrocités qu'avait fait Alkali à des jeunes mutants, qu'ils avaient conduit Gabriella à l'hôpital, qu'ils avaient pris sa voiture pour aller au Dakota, qu'ils avaient été confrontés à un barrage, qu'ils avaient voulu fuir, que Charles avait fais une crise, qu'Erik s'était blessé en voulant conduire la voiture et en forçant sur ses tiges. Logan les écoutait attentivement, en gardant son visage sombre à l'égard d'Erik qui lui expliquait qu'il avait quand même failli y rester. Caliban cherchait, dans les étagères, des tasses pendant que le café se faisait dans le percolateur. Erik termina sur le fait qu'ils étaient finalement venus ici pour se reposer et qu'ils comptaient repartir maintenant mais qu'ils avaient eu la visite d'anciennes connaissances. Charles ne s'étonna pas de voir Erik osé prendre en dérision les menaces de mort de Logan. Erik s'arrêta et regarda Logan qui avait les poings serrés sur la table et encore saignants. Charles ne disait rien non plus. Le percolateur cessa son vrombissement et Caliban remplit les tasses de café. Logan leva les yeux et lui sourit de façon beaucoup trop exagérée pour qu'une quelconque lueur de sincérité puisse y vivre :

\- Dés le lendemain matin vous êtes partis… Hé bien…Je vois que tu n'as pas mis longtemps à me trahir…

Caliban s'approcha de la table avec deux tasses. Il en déposa une devant Erik qui répondit à Logan :

\- Si je n'y étais pas allé, ça aurait été Charles que j'aurais trahis.

Sur ses mots, Logan était à deux doigts de craquer. Il se leva d'un coup de sa chaise, et était sur le poing de sortir ses griffes pour lui bondir dessus. Caliban s'approcha de lui pour lui tendre sa tasse avec nonchalance. Logan le foudroya du regard et envoya, d'un geste de la main, la tasse de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Je t'avais laissé la plus jolie, Logan…

Le silence revient quelques instants puis Charles prit la parole pour calmer Logan.

\- Et toi, Logan… Comment nous as-tu retrouvés ici ?

Logan se rassit et prit la tasse de café posée devant Erik. Il en but une gorgée qui lui brûla la gorge et commença à leur raconter.

* * *

Logan venait à peine de déposer son premier client de la journée, qu'il sentait déjà la fatigue lui monter à la tête. Il se sentait de plus en plus faible ces temps-ci mais savait que ses horaires de chiens n'arrangeaient rien. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait pouvoir trouver l'argent pour les médicaments de Charles et économiser pour un bateau et partir loin de toutes ses emmerdes. Il remonta dans sa limousine, prit une lichette d'alcool pour se donner un peu de force et un peu de courage. Il repensa pendant moins d'une seconde à ce qu'il avait dit à Erik avant de partir ce matin. Mais se ravisa vite quand il vit un passager inattendu monter à l'arrière. Il se retourna, déboussolé. L'inconnu était un jeune blond, tatoué, avec des lunettes de soleil qui contrastait avec la pluie et le mauvais temps à l'extérieur.

\- Est-ce que c'est bel et bien lui… le Wolverine ? Et dans un piteux état désormais…

Logan s'étonna d'entendre le titre qu'il n'avait plus entendu ni porter depuis longtemps dans la bouche d'un inconnu après des mois d'anonymats. Il regardait sa mine réjouie et lui balança :

\- Mais t'es qui, toi ?

\- Moi… Non… ce n'est pas la bonne question ? La bonne question c'est : Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien vouloir te toi ? Mais la vérité, c'est que ce n'est pas toi que je veux, Wolvie. Non… la personne qui m'intéresse, c'est la personne qui te veut toi. Gabriella, une Mexicaine, … Ca te dit quelque chose peut-être…

Logan le regardait sans comprendre un traite mot.

\- Cette femme m'a pris quelque chose à mon insu et ça m'embête car j'en suis responsable... Elle va venir ici et son premier réflexe va être de te contacter.

\- Je ne connais pas de Gabriella, alors tu fous le camp de ma voiture ! lui cracha-t-il au visage en le coupant.

Le blondinet fit semblant de s'offusquer de sa remarque et s'approcha de lui.

\- Oh… écoute Wolvie… Je sais que tu caches quelque chose, amigo. Ton vieux déplumé, au Sud de la frontière.

Logan sentit la rage et la crainte monter en lui. Mais il savait que l'inconnu n'était pas la première personne à faire le lien entre sa recherche assidue de médicaments et l'existence de Charles. N'était-ce pas comme ça qu'Erik les avait trouvés, il y avait 9 mois. Et malgré les précautions qu'il avait prises, il se retrouvait face à un homme qui voulait le faire chanter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Un peu de coopération, Wolvie…

Il lui tendit sa carte avec un grand sourire. Logan ne daigna même pas la regarder. Le blondinet, déçu, le lui jeta. Avant de partir, il lui lança avec un sourire niais :

\- Et en passant… Je suis un vrai fan.

La peur face à cette nouvelle l'empêcha de le rattraper pour le découper en morceaux mais le poussa à se jeter sur la carte. Il la prit la carte et lut :

 _Alkali-transigen. Donald Pierce, chef de sécurité._

\- Merde, cria-t-il en reconnaissant le nom d'Alkali

Il passa le reste de la journée à conduire de riches personnes ici et là entre un enterrement, une réunion d'affaires ou des hôtels de luxe. Entre un de ses trajets, il appela le vendeur de bateau pour lui demander de le prendre le plus tôt possible mais, l'argent manquant, il lui raccrocha au nez. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et c'était à ses heures qu'il gagnait le plus à conduire de jeunes Américains pleins d'argent, de rêves, d'orgueils et d'alcool à d'autres endroits remplis de dépenses faciles, d'abandon, de faux-semblants et d'encore plus d'alcool. Mais la visite de son maître-chanteur, Donald Pierce, le fit hésiter. Il se souvient de ce dont Erik lui avait parlé : du mutant avec qui Charles communiquait, qui avait besoin d'eux, qui s'était enfui. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Il se souvient du doute d'Erik à croire Charles et à sa volonté d'aller fourrer son nez dans tout ce merdiers. Il aurait pu lui téléphoner mais il se souvenait lui avoir demandé de se débarrasser de son téléphone pour empêcher qu'on ne le localise. Il se résigna à travailler cette nuit-là et partit en direction de la frontière mexicaine.

Il arriva à la ferme dans le noir complet et ce n'est qu'en approchant la lumière de ses phares à la barrière qu'il se rendit compte de sa disparition. Il sortit en catastrophe de la voiture et put mieux constater les dégâts. Elle avait été tout simplement défoncée. Un sentiment de panique intense le fit entrer en transe. Il sortit ses griffes et courra vers le vieux château d'eau. Il s'approcha de la porte qui, elle aussi avait été enfoncée. Il y entra et hurla à pleins poumons :

\- Charles !

Il n'était pas là et il put à peine apercevoir les pots des plantes éclatés sur le sol. Puis il courut avec le peu d'espoir qui lui restait vers la ferme en se murmurant une série de « Merde ! » de plus en plus violemment. Il entra dans la cuisine et vit les étagèrent, les boîtes et les autres ustensiles longés le sol. Il hurla le nom d'Erik à qui le silence répondit à nouveau. Logan, achevé par la scène, s'assit sur une des chaises encore debout et hurla à pleins poumons de rage pendant trop longtemps.

Il se leva et décida de rassembler tous les affaires qu'ils avaient laissées pour partir et aller les chercher jusqu'à chez Pierce s'il le fallait. Il remarqua que les ustensiles couvraient la planche sous laquelle il cachait l'argent et se dit qu'il n'avait pas dû la soulever. Il la souleva mais ce qui le trouva le chiffonna. Il y restait de l'argent mais… seulement une petite partie et parfaitement alignée. Il réfléchit et se demanda pourquoi Pierce et ses hommes auraient pris son argent et encore moins qu'une partie de son argent. Il se mit à chercher aussi dans les ustensiles qui semblaient avoir été jetés aléatoirement et s'étonna également de ne pas y voir les médicaments de Charles. Il regarda dans la boîte en métal dans laquelle il les rangeait et vit qu'il y restait uniquement les boîtes vides. Il se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain d'Erik et constata à nouveau que les vêtements d'Erik n'étaient ni sur le sol ni dans l'armoire et que son sac n'était plus là non plus. Peu à peu, les pièces du puzzle commencèrent à s'assembler alors il partit vérifier dans le château d'eau où était autrefois Charles. Il y entra. Entre les pots des plantes qui avaient été renversés, il n'y trouva pas le fauteuil roulant. Mais plus étonnant, il vit, replié sous le lit, le vieux pyjama et peignoir que Charles portait presqu'en permanence couvert de la terre des pots. Quand il le souleva, il constata également qu'il n'y avait pas de terre en dessous. Il se retourna vers la partie d'échec et bien que peu connaisseur, il reconnut la partie qu'ils avaient faite la vieille à la différence qu'un bout de métal était enfoncé entre les pions.

Logan ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'Erik s'était barré avec Charles avant que Pierce et ses hommes ne viennent. Logan sentait un soulagement qui s'accompagna vite d'une immense rage : Erik l'avait trahi et même si sa trahison leur avait permis d'échapper de justesse à Pierce, il l'avait trahi ! Logan tenta de se rappeler de ce qu'Erik lui avait dis pour pouvoir les retracer mais les souvenirs se mélangeaient à sa colère. Il sortit son téléphone et décida d'appeler la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider à localiser Charles et Erik avant Pierce.

* * *

\- Et c'est comme ça qu'il m'a contacté, dit Caliban en terminant la phrase de Logan et en buvant son café. Logan s'est souvenu que tu lui avais parlé du Dakota du Nord. Puis, sur le chemin, on a entendu parler de l'accident de l'hélicoptère qui a mystérieusement perdu le contrôle en même temps que deux voitures. On était allé fouiller là, et j'ai senti votre présence dans cette maison. Et celle de Laura aussi. Même si je ne la connaissais pas et en même temps j'avais l'impression de la connaitre… Maintenant, c'est tout de suite plus clair…

Erik fronça les sourcils en remarquant un détail.

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé ma lettre ? Celle que j'avais laissée sur l'échiquier ?

Charles, Caliban et Logan le regardèrent l'un en réalisant ce qu'il voulait dire et les deux autres avec incompréhension.

\- Je n'ai trouvé qu'un morceau de métal, enfoncé dans l'échiquier.

Le sang d'Erik ne fit qu'un tour. Ce n'était pas possible. Ils n'avaient pas pu… Quand il réalisa, Logan s'énerva et lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il était marqué sur cette lettre ?

\- J'ai écrit que nous allions au Dakota du Nord trouver l'Eden avec Charles pour aider la jeune mutante et…, j'ai signé la lettre.

Logan se leva mais cette fois-ci bien plus dépité qu'énervé en voyant le visage d'Erik fondre, comme si voir Erik affrontés les conséquences de sa trahison avait permis d'évacuer une partie de sa rage.

Erik ne put rien dire. La culpabilité lui mangeait les entrailles et puisait ses dernières forces pour laisser sa rage l'envahir. La culpabilité, encore et toujours elle. Elle l'avait nourri toutes les années de sa vie et elle arrivait encore et toujours à le surprendre et à lui faire aussi mal. Charles le regardait rougir ses yeux de fureur et prit sa défense:

\- Ce n'était pas son intention, Logan. Sa seule erreur fut de ne pas avoir eu envie de te laisser sans aucune information. Si tu nous avais suivis et que tu m'avais cru, nous n'aurions pas eu à la faire.

Logan se leva en baissant les yeux. Charles avait touché juste mais uniquement pour Logan puisqu'Erik continuait à sentir le poids de ses erreurs. Erik se leva et dit, dans son impulsivité et sa rage d'antant :

\- Écoute-moi, Logan ! Aujourd'hui ce qui compte, c'est Laura. Il est d'autant plus urgent que nous rejoignons les autres mutants avec elle. S'ils savent qu'ils sont quelque part dans le Dakota, nous devons les rejoindre et les prévenir pour qu'ils fuient au plus vite vers le Canada. Et si Pierce les a déjà trouvés, nous devons les aider.

\- Ça va être plus compliqué que ça, lui répondit Caliban en posant sa tasse vide sur la table. Le point central de leur équipe, Logan et moi avons a pu l'éviter parce qu'ils étaient accompagnés d'un mutant. Enfin… c'est difficile à expliquer mais on dirait qu'une entité qui soit à la fois un mutant vivant et à la fois quelque chose qui s'en éloigne et qui semble presque mort, les accompagne. Ils doivent avoir un mutant que je connais pas pour les aider, ils recrutent parfois...

Erik était toujours dans une douloureuse rage et visa froidement Caliban en lui répondant :

\- Tu dois en savoir quelque chose puisqu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu travaillais avec eux. Tu les aidais à traquer tes frères et sœurs mutants ! Lui cracha-t-il en sentant l'ancien magnéto prendre les rênes dans sa colère.

\- Je travaill **ais** à Alkali. Mais je m'y suis échappé en voyant les horreurs qu'ils faisaient subir aux mutants. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas attendu la disparition des mutants pour arrêter de les faire souffrir avec tes plans de dominations foireux!

Erik avait réussi à faire sortir de Caliban une colère qu'il ignorait lui-même et à s'entendre s'énerver, il se calma d'un coup. Il baissa les yeux de honte et se tourna vers Logan qui dit à Charles :

\- On n'a pas à se mêler des affaires des autres ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne trouve votre fameux Eden avec les enfants qui y attendent pour traverser la frontière. Et depuis votre incident d'hélicoptère, ils vous cherchent, accompagnés d'un mutant, dans toute la région. De toute façon, vous comptiez repartir avec votre poubelle roulante ?

\- Nous avions prévu de partir avec une des voitures de la maison dans le garage et la déverrouiller grâce à Erik.

Logan était à cran à cause de cette conversation qui tournait en rond, il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir se défouler sur Erik et en même temps frustré de voir la petite Laura qui regardait la scène sans rien dire et qui devait le prendre pour le plus odieux des connards. Il trouva une idée pour gagner du temps et s'éloigner avec Caliban.

\- Je vais aller voir cette voiture avec Caliban. En attendant, rassemblez vos affaires !

Logan partit, les pieds lourds et Caliban le suivit. Erik se tourna vers Charles puis vers Laura qui avait les yeux baissés et tristes et ça le calma à son tour. C'était la première image de son père, se disait Erik. Il savait que Logan n'était pas tant à blâmer que ça. Après tout, c'était lui qui était partis avec sa fille sans le lui dire.

Charles et Erik n'avaient pas vraiment de bagages à faire puisqu'ils avaient déjà tout emballé la veille alors Charles dit à Laura avec un visage, comme à son habitude, le plus calme et compatissant possible pour la rassurer :

\- Va faire tes bagages, Laura.

Laura lui répondit d'un petit sourire tordu et partit dans la bibliothèque rechercher ses comics et prendre, pour ne pas dire voler, quelques livres pour enfants.

Erik voulut parler à Charles mais le vit fermer les yeux et se concentrer. Il les rouvrit et lui dit en lui tendant ses doigts :

\- Tu veux les écouter ?

Erik prit peur en voyant son geste puis se rassura en voyant son beau sourire paisible et lui fit confiance.

\- Je ne te connaissais pas aussi… sournois.

\- Les gens changent, Erik…

Il s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Charles posa ses doigts sur sa tempe et ils fermèrent les yeux. Quand Erik crut rouvrir les yeux, il avait Logan devant lui qui avait une griffe dans de le contact de la voiture et qui la déverrouilla d'un coup puis s'assit sur le siège et souffla bruyamment. Quand Erik entendit parler Caliban, il comprit que c'était depuis son esprit qu'ils allaient pouvoir espionner leur conversation.

\- Alors ? C'est la seule excuse que t'as trouvé pour me demander mon avis. D'ailleurs, je suis étonné que le solitaire Wolverine demande l'avis de quiconque.

Logan souffla et le regarda, partagé entre cette colère qu'il gardait, malgré tout, pour ce traitre d'Erik, l'incertitude face à l'avenir et face à la décision qu'il devait prendre mais surtout la nouvelle d'avoir une fille devant qui il avait menacé tuer.

\- Au point où nous en sommes, Logan, fuir sera tout aussi difficile que d'aller au Dakota. Ils savent qu'Erik et Charles sont dans les environs et ils ne prendront longtemps avant de découvrir que nous les avons rejoins. On a toujours été traqué, Logan. Peut-être que rejoindre ses jeunes mutants au Canada est notre chance aussi. Mais s'il se trouvait qu'ils avaient découvert l'Eden, alors nous aurions perdu du temps…

\- C'est des conneries cet Eden. S'il nous cherche au Dakota, on peut gagner du temps en partant dans l'autre sens.

\- Et fuir encore et encore.

\- Alors tu voudrais les affronter ?

\- Je ne sais pas. L'idée de fuir jusqu'à ma mort ne m'arrange guère non plus.

\- La mort, on l'aura si on va se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Ils marquèrent, tous les deux, un silence et Caliban osa lui demander alors qu'il sentait encore la colère bouillir en lui :

\- Et Charles ? Crois-tu qu'il acceptera de suivre si tu décides de ne pas y aller ?

Caliban n'osa quand même pas aller jusqu'à inclure Erik. Logan se tut puis eut un petit rire sans le vouloir.

\- Aux yeux de Charles, j'ai toujours été une déception. Je suis près à endosser ce rôle si je peux lui sauver la vie, tout comme il a sauvé la mienne à l'époque.

\- Avec les x-men… C'est avec eux qu'il t'a sauvé. Eux qui se sont toujours battus pour les autres.

\- Les x-men ne sont plus… Il ne reste que Charles et je ne compte pas le sacrifier pour…

Il s'arrêta avant dire la suite qui impliquait de laisser à Alkali de jeunes enfants innocents.

\- Et toi ? Quelle décision tu prendrais à ma place ?

\- Si j'ai accepté de t'aider, Logan, tu te doutes bien que c'est parce que j'ai une dette envers les mutants… Mais je pense que tu devrais y aller, pas seulement pour ta fille, mais parce que le temps t'es compté.

Logan ouvrit les yeux de rage, se leva de son siège et s'approcha de lui d'un regard menaçant.

\- Ça ! Ca a intérêt à rester entre nous !

Caliban, peu impressionnable, lui répondit :

\- Tu sais… ça se voit que tu vas mal.

\- Non, tu dis ça parce que tu l'as senti.

\- Sentir l'adamantium t'empoisonner est une chose. Mais voir que tu vieillis, que tes blessures ne guérissent presque plus et même que tu portes des lunettes pour lire, c'est une chose beaucoup plus évidente.

Logan réfléchit et ne dit rien. Son visage se figea dans la peine. Caliban s'apprêta à partir quand il eut quand même le courage de lui poser une dernière question :

\- Tu ne comptais pas vraiment le tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Erik se tourna vers lui, le poil hérissé rien qu'à se remémorer son nom.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- Que tu lui demandes une raison pour le tuer… Tu en avais mais ça ne te suffisais pas pour aller jusque là. C'est à cause de _lui_ que tu ne l'as pas tué ?

Logan n'avait rien à lui répondre et Caliban le savait puisqu'il partit, le laissant seul face à son dilemme.

Charles coupa la connexion et Erik ouvrit les yeux et réalisa seulement à cet instant de la petite distance qui le séparait du visage de Charles. Il profita qu'il avait encore les yeux fermés pour pouvoir l'admirer encore quelques secondes. Charles ouvrit les yeux et ils se regardèrent sans un mot jusqu'à ce qu'Erik se lève, en tentant de ne pas paraitre gêné. Il vit sa tristesse face au propos de Logan et tenta de le rassurer :

\- Charles… Je suis sûr que Logan prendra la bonne décision.

Caliban revient et les aida à porter les sacs jusqu'à la voiture. Logan installa Charles à l'arrière avec Erik. Et Laura vient avec ses comics et ses nouveaux livres s'installer à côté d'Erik qui occupait la place centrale. Il avait eu le temps de remettre son casque sous ses bandages ce qui avait étonné Caliban jusqu'à ce que Charles lui explique. Ils étaient assis dans la voiture, incertains et stressés, tous, attendant de savoir ce que Logan avait décidé. Caliban était assis au siège passager et attendait Logan qui vérifiait une dernière fois le moteur de la voiture. Il s'avança, s'assit et tout attendirent sa réponse. Il inspira et leur dit :

\- Nous allons tenter d'aller à votre foutu Eden.

D'un coup, tous expirèrent de soulagement.

\- Mais…

Il se tourna vers Erik et le fixa méchamment :

\- Si en arrivant, Caliban sent qu'ils y sont déjà et qu'ils nous attendent. Nous ferons demi-tour sauf Erik qui y restera !

Erik sourit sans grande surprise et s'étonna d'autant de clémence.

\- J'accepte, Logan.

Logan alluma le moteur et ils étaient partis. Erik était finalement soulagé même s'il savait que ça n'effacerai en rien sa trahison. Cette trahison qu'il n'avait finalement pas pu expliquer à Logan puisqu'il n'avait pas lu son mot. Peut-être était-ce mieux… Peut-être il ne le fera jamais, se disait-il. Lui, il se souvenait encore des mots qu'il lui avait écrits, sans réfléchir, avant de partir :

 _« Logan,_

 _Je voudrais pouvoir m'excuser de ce que je m'apprête à faire mais en réalité, je ne le peux pas parce que c'est faux : je fais ce qu'il faut pour les mutants et pour Charles._

 _Nous allons au Dakota du Nord avec Charles y conduire une jeune mutante, Laura, avec les siens dans un endroit qu'ils nomment « Eden ». J'espère qu'un jour, tu pourras nous y rejoindre, retrouver des mutants après toutes ses années et me pardonner ma trahison._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Erik Lehnsherr »_


	8. Chapitre 8: De vieux souvenirs

Et voici le chapitre 8 :D

Gros chapitre qui m'a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu :p et qui amorce (déjà) la fin

Aucune remarque particulière à faire si ce n'est que je me suis permise un petit cameo facile ^^ (à vous de le retrouver :p)

Comme toujours :

\- Malgré mes efforts pour ne pas faire de fautes et malgré le fait que je revienne de temps en temps me relire, toi qui me lis, si tu vois des fautes d'orthographe (ou d'autres erreurs du style), tu peux me les signaler pour que je les corrige.

-Si tu as un avis, un commentaire, ou même un petit mot (positif ou négatif) sur ma fanfic, n'hésite pas à l' **écrire dans l'espace commentaire prévu à cet effet** (ça fait toujours plaisir :D )

Merci et bonne lecture :3

* * *

Les paysages orange et désertiques défilaient à travers la fenêtre, encore et toujours. Ça faisait bizarre de devoir fuir en permanence. Mais ce n'était pas un sentiment qui était étranger à l'ancien leader de la confrérie. Erik avait toujours dû fuir, toujours dû se déplacer, toujours dû se cacher, jamais s'attacher. C'était ça vivre comme un criminel, enfin, aux yeux des autres. À chaque fois, qu'il avait pu se fixer et profiter du moment, la vie était venue lui arracher le peu qu'il avait eu le temps de bâtir. Aujourd'hui, c'était avec Charles qu'il fuyait. Lui qui avait toujours été un grand sédentaire dans son vieux manoir, il avait dû le fuir et fuyait encore avec Erik. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas aussi stressé qu'Erik l'avait toujours été. Il était calme, comme à son habitude, un visage dégagé de toute angoisse qui détendait ses rides. Il se contentait d'écouter la musique de la radio, de regarder les paysages et parfois les petites villes qu'ils traversaient, de sourire à Laura qui lisait ses nouvelles acquisitions. Parfois, il se tournait pour vers Erik pour partager sa tranquillité. Ça avait beau le gêner, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de perdre son regard dans le sien ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Il avait toujours en mémoire la nuit dernière. Il aimait se rappeler de chaque petit détail de ce moment : la chaleur de son corps, sa tête sur son torse, les mouvements de sa respiration. Mais il avait peur qu'à force d'y penser, son sourire innocent ne le trahisse. C'était toujours avec ce mélange de honte et de bonheur qu'il vivait « ça ».

À l'avant, Logan conduisait depuis ce matin, les mains serrées sur le volant, les yeux fixés sur la route, sans un mot. Caliban avait enfilé une tenue ample, un large chapeau, un masque et des lunettes d'aviateurs pour le protéger de la tête au pied de sa très mauvaise tolérance à soleil. Il faisait une sieste, les pieds sur le tableau de bord, parce qu'il savait que c'était lui qui devrait conduire la nuit. Logan avait pris comme décision qu'aller « à vol d'oiseau » jusqu'au Dakota était forcément ce que Pierce attendait d'eux. Il avait donc décidé de faire un détour et d'arriver au Dakota par l'ouest. Comme ça leur prendrait plus de temps, Caliban conduirait la nuit pour compenser. Il pouvait sentir le mutant qui les accompagnait et donc savoir où était leur centre mais ne pourrait pas sentir les petites patrouilles qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de rencontrer le jour avant.

La radio diffusait de la musique contemporaine avec ses perles et ses déchets et permettait surtout de combler le silence de la tension dans la voiture. Puis un journal d'information les coupa :

\- Bonjour et bienvenue dans notre grand débat : Un monde en pleine mutation sans mutant. J'accueille aujourd'hui le professeur Lee, auteurs et grand spécialiste de la question mutant. Professeur Lee, bonjour et merci d'avoir accepté notre invitation.

\- Bonjour et merci à vous de m'avoir invité.

\- Commençons tout de suite avec LA question : Pensez-vous que le phénomène des mutants n'était qu'une parenthèse dans l'histoire de l'humanité ?

\- Hé bien… toutes ses années d'absence ne peuvent pas être due au hasard c'est pourquoi je pense que…

Erik tourna à distance le bouton de la radio et chercha une autre station. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas entendre maintenant, c'était bien la question des mutants. Personne ne sembla l'arrêter peut-être parce qu'eux non plus ne voulaient pas la réponse de ce pseudo-spécialiste.

Erik se souvient de ce jour-là…

Chaque année, depuis vingt-cinq ans, le nombre de mutants se manifestant avait drastiquement diminué. Peu à peu, l'hypothèse d'une fin de la mutation s'était soulevée chez les humains, et même chez les mutants. Puis le jour du nouvel an de cette année 2028, le bilan est tombé : cette année-là, aucun nouveau mutant. Ça ne signifiait qu'une chose, aucun nouveau mutant n'était né depuis maintenant 25 ans. Aucun…Zéro… Rien… Que ce soit dans les couples d'humains ou même dans des couples composés d'un ou de deux mutants : rien. Aucune des progénitures n'avait manifesté dans leur adolescence ou dans leur enfance, le moindre signe de mutation, une génération entière privée de mutation. Les anti-mutants s'étaient donné à cœur joie d'annoncer la fin des mutants et cette idée avait fini par s'intégrer à l'opinion générale au fur à mesure.

Ce jour-là, Erik n'y avait pas crû. Peut-être parce qu'il avait toujours douté des humains et de ce qu'il pouvait dire sur les mutants. Peut-être parce que certains mutants pouvaient encore s'ignorer ou, pire, se cacher. Ou tout simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas y croire. Son combat, ses luttes, sa vie tout entière avaient été basés sur les mutants, eux qui étaient la nouvelle espèce dominante et qui allaient écraser cette humanité faible et impuissante. Non… Ce n'étaient pas eux qui allaient disparaitre. Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était l'opposé ! Ça l'allait toujours été ! Ça ne pouvait pas changer ! Les humains n'étaient que des parasites, faibles, lâches et mauvais qu'ils devaient éliminer pour pouvoir enfin vivre en paix. Et ce jour-là, l'ennemi n'était plus l'humain. C'était la génétique et la nature qui avaient pris malin plaisir à leur donner la vie pour mieux leur enlever. Ils n'avaient été qu'une parenthèse dans cet océan infini de circonstance qu'était la vie.

Ce jour-là, il avait dû préparer ce qu'il allait devoir annoncer aux membres de la confrérie. Que devait-il leur dire ? Il ne savait déjà pas, lui-même, ce qu'il devait croire ou penser. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps de douter ainsi, d'être perdu, impuissant.

Ce jour-là, il s'en souviendra toujours. Ce moment où il a voulu enlever son casque et l'appelé, lui. Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi cette idée lui avait traversé l'esprit. Il ne savait même pas s'il en avait vraiment été conscient. Mais il s'en était rendu compte à temps, lorsqu'il avait senti le froid de son casque sur la paume de ses mains. Il a tout de suite baissé les bras de rage avant de faire une bêtise. Une telle faiblesse ne pouvait lui arriver à lui. Il s'était alors assis à son bureau et avait senti les larmes coulées sur son visage sans qu'il ne puisse et veule faire quoique ce soit. Il avait pleuré toute cette soirée-là. Il ne le comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Tout son univers s'était effondré et plus rien n'avait de sens. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à laquelle il pensait : Charles. Il avait envie de lui parler, à lui et lui seul. De lui demander ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il devait penser. Après toutes ses années de luttes vaines, c'était seulement maintenant qu'il réalisait ce manque.

Ce jour-là, il était parti de la confrérie sans prévenir. Il avait continué à les suivre de loin mais la confrérie n'avait pas tardé à tomber après son départ. La vieillesse était venue elle aussi l'accompagner dans son errance et avait apporté avec elle, la faiblesse de son physique et de sa mutation, les maux, les marques sur son corps et le désespoir. Il avait dû se résoudre à utiliser son système de tige en métal pour conserver un minimum d'autonomie. C'est ainsi qu'entre profond désespoir et vide existentiel, il errait. Il tentait vainement de vivre les quelques années qui le séparaient de la fin. Il avait souvent pensé à en finir, mais l'espoir qu'il puisse un jour trouver la force d'aller lui parler, l'en empêchait. Puis il avait vu à la télévision l'incident de Westchester. Des blessés, des morts. Puis il l'a vu lui. Son visage calme et souriant. Un visage qui défilait dans la liste des victimes. Il s'était empressé d'aller au manoir pour s'en assurer. Il était arrivé le jour de l'enterrement de toutes les personnes qui avaient perdu la vie et Charles était parmi elles. Il était venu devant sa tombe. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Il se souvenait de cette souffrance qui avait surgi de lui après ces années de vide. Ça avait été comme une lame qui se débattait dans son corps et qui lui explosait les organes. Il voulait savoir. Il devait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il voulait comprendre et le venger. Un dernier acte avant d'avoir enfin la force de faire la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire…

Mais le destin en avait voulu autrement se disait-il alors que la nuit tombait. Logan dormait pendant que Caliban conduisait. Laura dormait aussi, la tête posée sur les genoux d'Erik qui avait décidé d'ignorer la douleur en voyant sa petite tête souriante. Charles, après pris ses pilules, avait posé sa tête sur son épaule pour dormir. Erik avait beau fuir, être vieux, être blessé et faible, s'être fait tirer dessus, le bonheur de cette situation valait tout ça. Malgré son bonheur, il n'arrivait pas à trouver sommeil en ayant toujours en mémoire cette sombre période de solitude. La nuit passait si doucement. Rien n'y faisait, il ne dormirait pas cette nuit. Il regardait à travers la fenêtre le peu de paysage que la lumière du croissant de lune lui permettait de voir. Puis il sentit sur son épaule Charles se réveiller. Charles vit qu'Erik était aussi éveillé et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Si nous voulons pouvoir parler sans que notre chauffeur s'en mêle…

Erik se tourna pour voir son index s'approcher de sa tempe mais être arrêté par les bandages et le casque. Il eut la boule au ventre et décida d'enlever les bandages. Puis il posa ses mains sur son casque. Un sentiment de déjà-vu lui perça le cœur et le fit hésiter. Mais il prit le casque et le souleva. Erik savait qu'il ne lirait jamais ses pensées sans qu'il ne veuille. Il avait confiance en lui. Charles lui sourit et posa ses doigts un peu froids sur sa tempe. Ils fermèrent les yeux.

Dans son esprit résonnait la voix de Charles. Elle était à la fois partout et nulle part, totale et lointaine, intense et naturelle, effrayante et fascinante. Il se souvenait de la première fois où sa voix l'avait sauvé. Le ton de sa voix avait été calme et rassurant dans le chaos, la peur et la haine qui l'entrainaient à sa perte. Il avait choisi de suivre cette voix et ne l'avait jamais regretté.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, Erik.

Erik crut ouvrir les yeux et fut ébloui par le soleil. Il plissa les yeux pour voir l'immense jardin du manoir de Charles Xavier baigné dans la douce chaleur du printemps. Il était assis sur un banc en marbre au côté de Charles, toujours dans leur vieillesse actuelle. La légère brise qui vient lui caresser la peau, les bruits des enfants qui jouaient, l'odeur des pins, chaque brin d'herbe, tout lui semblait tellement réel.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point tes pouvoirs étaient incroyables. Mais pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?

Charles se leva et lui tendit la main avec un grand sourire :

\- Peut-être que le temps nous a pris ses belles années… Mais je voudrais au moins partager mes souvenirs avec toi.

Erik se leva sans douleur et prit la main de Charles pour qu'il le guide. Pendant la plus belle des éternités, Charles lui fit visiter l'immense propriété. À chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait, il faisait jouer devant lui un souvenir avec une précision hallucinante et en lui partageant les sentiments qui l'avaient animé à ce moment-là. Il s'arrêta dans une salle de classe et lui reconstitua la fois où un élève lui avait demandé de lui raconter comment il a découvert son pouvoir; puis dans son bureau, lorsqu'il avait accueilli Logan pour la première fois; un autre moment où une élève avait traversé le sol par mégarde et s'était cassée la jambe; un moment où il avait consolé un jeune homme qui avait fugué de chez lui et qui demandait asile; un autre moment où il avait pu donner à Tornade son costume de X-Men; et même cette fois où il avait donné cours et qu'un élève avait déclenché l'alarme incendie et avait fait arrosé toute l'école; et tellement d'autres souvenirs. C'était comme s'ils avaient la chance de rattraper toutes ses années. Il y avait beaucoup de joies et de peines, beaucoup de fierté mais surtout pour ses élèves, parfois des deuils, des belles rencontres et puis… il avait derrière toutes ses belles images, quelque chose d'autre… de plus gris… de moins agréable… un sentiment qu'Erik connaissait… Un manque… Une attente infinie… Erik s'en voulait toujours mais Charles le coupa :

\- J'espère qu'un jour, toi aussi, tu voudras me partager tes souvenirs.

\- Les miens ne sont pas aussi beaux que les tiens…

\- Ce n'est pas seulement une question de beauté. Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider à comprendre ce qui te bloque dans tes pouvoirs. Je pensais que c'était d'être un mutant dans ce monde qui en compte de moins en moins mais… je pense que c'est autre chose. Et je pense que tu le sais et que tu as peur de me le montrer.

Charles avait raison. Il avait toujours raison, pensait-il.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi.

Au contraire…

\- Je sais, lui murmura Charles. Je suis sûr qu'un jour, tu trouveras la force de t'ouvrir à moi. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un de très fort malgré les atrocités de la vie. Et je veux t'aider moi aussi à t'ouvrir.

Ils continuèrent leur voyage dans le temps. Chaque souvenir, aussi anodin soit-il, arrivait à faire ressentir à Erik des émotions qu'il ne se savait pas capable de pouvoir encore ressentir. Il apprenait à découvrir chaque élève, chaque lieu, chaque habitude, chaque jour, chaque événement, chaque détail, chaque émotion. Charles continuait de le guider quand soudain Erik s'arrêta. Dans le couloir, se trouvait une grosse tâche noire. Charles la vit et Erik sentit sa main se serrer dans la sienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? le demanda-t-il d'un ton compatissant mais un peu hésitant.

\- C'est… ma maladie.

Erik regardait la tâche noire qui semblait s'étendre très lentement, mais s'étendre quand même.

\- Elle… elle mange petit à petit mon cerveau et mes souvenirs… Je ne sais même plus ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte ni les souvenirs qu'elle renfermait.

Charles avait les yeux baissés et semblait se retenir de pleurer en maintenant un petit sourire. Erik le prit dans ses bras et les serra de toutes ses forces. Charles le serra à son tour. Il craqua et fonda en larmes comme Erik ne l'avait jamais vu. Il avait toujours été digne et sérieux mais aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'il lâche prise. Ils ne parlaient jamais de la maladie de Charles. Erik se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir la force de lui en parler. Ça lui faisait déjà de la peine de le voir dans ses moments de folie alors c'était vrai qu'il préférait ignorer sa maladie quand il n'en souffrait plus. Charles aussi préférait l'ignorer. Mais ils ne pourraient pas toujours l'ignorer. Un jour, Erik savait que Charles ne pourrait plus être calmé. Qu'un jour, il ne se souviendra même plus de lui. Qu'il sera toujours là mais mort à l'intérieur. Il savait qu'il devrait rester pour lui.

\- Je suis désolé, Charles. Je suis tellement désolé. Je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais je ne peux pas…

\- Tu es là pour moi, Erik. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Erik sentait bouillir en lui ses sentiments qu'il redoutait tant. Il se redressa. Il le regarda dans les yeux, ses beaux yeux. Il sentit ses joues le piquer mais il ne bougea pas. Son cœur s'emballait. Plus il le regardait et plus ses craintes et ses angoisses laissaient place à une douce extase. Il lui prit le visage dans les mains. Charles lui sourit. Il approcha son visage du sien. Il sentait que son cœur allait exploser.

Un coup de feu retissa et coupa la communication mentale. Ils ouvrèrent les yeux dans la voiture qui tourna d'un coup. Caliban freina de toutes ses forces puis l'arrêta sur le côté d'une petite route. Logan se réveilla et sortit de la voiture d'un bond en cherchant l'ennemi qui avait touché leur roue mais rien… Caliban sortit à son tour pour inspecter la roue. Les secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun bruit ne se fasse entendre. Laura ouvrit la porte et sortit elle aussi. Erik fit de même et s'approcha de la roue. Il tendit son bras à la recherche de la potentielle balle. Il sentit du métal dans la roue mais ne put sortit qu'un vieux clou rouillé. Il le tendit à Caliban qui comprit tout de suite.

\- Logan ! Ce n'était pas un coup de feu ! C'était juste un vieux clou sur la route et le pneu en crevant qui a fait le bruit.

Logan rangea ses griffes, s'approcha pour inspecter le clou puis le jeta dans le lointain en hurlant :

\- Putain ! Merde !

Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance, pensait Erik. Il avait tellement roulé qu'il avait fini par rattraper leur retard et il serait arrivé demain après-midi sans ce clou. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de roue de secours. Heureusement, depuis leur petite route faite à même la terre, ils pouvaient voir une petite ville éclairée à seulement quelques minutes de marche. Caliban souffla et se releva :

\- Bon… Il va falloir qu'on fasse un crochet vers le patelin d'à côté. Par contre… cette voiture, c'est une grosse voiture de luxe… On va avoir un peu de mal à trouver un pneu de remplacement… Il va falloir prier pour qu'il y ait un garage ouvert qui puisse réparer temporairement le pneu.

\- Très bien… grogna Logan.

Il regarda la petite ville non loin et conclut :

\- Erik ! Tu va m'aider à démonter le pneu puis on ira trouver un garagiste. Caliban ! Il commence à faire froid alors va avec Charles et Laura boire un truc dans un café. Puis tu reviendras garder la voiture.

\- Comme si j'avais le choix, souffla-t-il en ouvrant la portière de Charles.

Logan sortit du coffre le fauteuil de Charles puis un cric et s'assied à côté de la voiture pour commencer à enlever le pneu. Erik aida, le mieux qu'il pouvait, Caliban à installer Charles sur son fauteuil et les regarda s'éloigner vers la ville. Logan arriva tant bien que mal à enlever le pneu à cause de l'énervement qui rendait ses mouvements imprécis et nerveux. Il y arriva enfin après une dizaine de minutes et prit le pneu sur son épaule. Ils virent Caliban s'approcher d'eux en trainant des pieds.

\- J'ai déposé Charles et la petite à une espèce de vieux café avec une espèce de soleil avec des lunettes de soleil en néon sur la devanture. Et j'en ai profité pour demander au barman s'il y avait un garage.

\- Et alors ?

\- Il y en a un qui est ouvert H24 à la sortie du patelin.

Caliban resta à l'intérieur de la voiture le moteur et les phares coupés pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Logan, le pneu sur l'épaule, et Erik marchèrent à peine quelques minutes avant d'arriver. C'était une petite ville avec quelques cafés qui éclairaient les rues et qui semblait avoir axé son commerce sur les éventuels touristes. Ils arrivèrent dans le garage et ne furent pas surpris d'être les seuls clients à cette heure. L'homme arriva le sourire aux lèvres :

\- He bien, messieurs. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Logan posa le pneu sur le comptoir avec son sympathique visage froid et fermé.

\- Il va me falloir un peu plus de pièces si vous voulez pour rouler avec, dit-il en riant à sa propre blague.

\- C'est crevé, lui répondit Logan. Vous pouvez réparer ça.

Il inspecta sérieusement le pneu et releva la tête.

\- C'est quand même salement amoché… Ça vous coutera moins cher d'acheter un nouveau pneu.

\- Nous sommes pressés et en avons besoin pour aller au Canada.

\- Vous êtes Canadien ?

\- J'y emmène ma famille et on est pressé.

\- Je peux la réparer mais si vous roulez à plus de 80 km/h vous ne tiendrez pas plus de deux jours.

\- Très bien. Faites ça alors. Ça va vous prendre combien de temps ?

\- Pas plus d'une vingtaine de minutes mais bon… normalement vous ne pouvez pas rouler avec…

\- Ça, c'est notre problème !

Logan s'assit lourdement dans l'un des vieux fauteuils du garage et sortit de sa poche un cigare qu'il alluma. Erik s'assit à côté de lui et décida de lui parler :

\- Tu sais, Logan…Je suis désolé pour Laura. J'ignorai qu'elle était ta fille. Si j'avais su, je ne serai pas parti avec Charles sans essayer de te convaincre.

Logan expira par le nez la fumée puis lui lança un regard froid :

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de parler de ça, avec toi, maintenant.

\- Je n'aurais peut-être pas d'autres moments pour le faire si Pierce nous y attend.

\- Je ne veux ni de tes explications ni de tes excuses. Je ne voulais pas te prendre à la base. C'était Caliban que je voulais contacter. Mais Charles m'a supplié pour te prendre. J'ai jamais compris votre jeu à tous les deux. Vous avez toujours été aussi ennemi que vous étiez amis. Plus d'une fois le professeur a eu l'occasion de tuer et à chaque fois, il t'a laissé filer. Et toi aussi, à chaque fois que tu as eu l'occasion de nous rejoindre, tu as fini par nous trahir. Alors ta petite trahison, c'est pas ça qui me donne envie de te trancher la gorge. C'est parce que tu n'as jamais été capable de faire autre chose et que moi contrairement au professeur, j'ai pas envie de te donner l'occasion de nous trahir davantage. Qu'est-ce qui te pousse toujours à revenir ?

\- Et toi Logan ? Pourquoi, toi, tu aurais pris sous ton aile le professeur qui a passé toute sa vie à te demander d'aider les autres ?

Logan sembla être un peu calmé par sa question. Il regarda son cigare en souriant.

\- Parce qu'il a toujours été là pour les autres et qu'aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui a besoin de moi. Je lui dois bien ça.

\- Pareil pour moi, lui répondit Erik. Comme tu l'as dis, Charles a toujours cru en mon retour alors qu'il aurait pu à tout instant entrer dans ma tête et me changer en le plus pacifique des mutants. Mais il ne l'a jamais fait parce qu'il voulait m'aider avant de me changer.

\- On n'a au moins ça en commun, finit par dire Logan en affichant un petit sourire au coin de la bouffe. On est tous des bons à rien à qui le professeur a fait confiance. Enfin… je considère toujours qu'il avait tort pour toi.

\- Pareil pour moi à ton égard.

\- Malgré tout… Hésitait à dire Logan. Ça me fait chier de le dire mais… Tu as le mérite d'être resté à son chevet ses derniers mois. Je sais que tu m'en veux de traiter Charles comme…

Logan ne trouvait pas les mots et Erik ajouta :

\- Un vieillard…

\- Oui… Quand je l'ai trouvé, je n'avais pas encore les médicaments. Ça a été des mois très difficile pour nous deux. C'est toujours effrayant de voir le professeur que tu respectais se chier dessus et oublier son propre nom. Je n'arrivais pas à le regarder dans les yeux et je sentais qu'il me détestait pour ça. Je voulais appeler Caliban pour m'aider puis tu es venu. C'est lui qui m'a convaincu de te garder… J'allais refuser mais… C'était la dernière chose que je pouvais faire pour lui…

Erik avait un pincement au cœur pour Logan.

\- En tout cas, conclut Logan, Je t'ai connu dans une autre temporalité. Mais il semblerait que dans ce monde-ci, on ne s'entendra jamais vraiment.

\- Oh… Tu n'as pas tué ce matin. Je considère que c'est un grand pas.

\- Ne me fais pas regretter, lui dit-il en inspirant la fumée de son cigare.

Ils passèrent les quinze autres minutes qu'il leur restait à discuter de tout et de rien. Ça leur faisait bizarre à tout les deux mais rien ne les empêchait de naturellement trouver de quoi alimenter leur conversation. Ils se surprirent même à rire. Chacun savait que la fatigue et le stress de ses derniers jours devaient les aider un peu. Le garagiste finit par revenir avec le pneu et Logan le paya un peu plus en se mettant d'accord sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient jamais venu. L'homme ne comprit pas tout de suite puis accepta en lui souhaitant bonne chance pour son voyage. Logan chargea le pneu sur ses épaules et dit à Erik d'aller patienter avec Charles et Laura dans le café. Il allait monter le pneu avec Caliban et viendrait les chercher dans une dizaine de minutes.

Erik arriva dans le café très rustique bercé dans la country. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde et trouva donc très vite Charles et Laura qui dessinait. Il s'assit en face de Charles à côté de Laura et commanda un jus de pomme en voyant celui que Laura avait. Le barman acquiesça d'un signe de tête et partit dans les cuisines.

\- Logan est parti monter le pneu sur la voiture et viendra nous chercher dans dix minutes.

\- Très bien, lui répondit Charles rassuré.

Erik se pencha sur le dessin de Laura pour le regarder.

\- C'est le barman qui a donné à Laura ce papier et ses crayons, expliqua Charles.

Erik regarda le dessin et sourit en le voyant. C'étaient eux. Il reconnaissait Charles avec son fauteuil roulant et son grand sourire, Caliban avec ses grands vêtements et ses lunettes, Logan avec ses griffes ressortis et son air grincheux, et lui et ses bandages et son chapeau. Il vit que Laura s'était aussi dessinée. Elle tenait dans ses griffes une petite tête blonde avec des lunettes de soleil et, de l'autre main, elle tenait la main à Logan. Mais ce n'était pas les seuls personnages qui se tenaient la main. Il remarqua aussi que, sur le dessin, il tenait la main de Charles. Laura le regardait et attendait son verdict avec stress et impatience.

\- C'est un très beau dessin, Laura. Tu as superbement réussi à retranscrire tout le sérieux de Logan. Tu ne trouves pas, Charles ?

Il rigola et acquiesça. Il attendèrent quelques minutes encore sans que le barman ne vienne leur apporter le verre. Il finit par arriver avec la commande d'Erik et complimenta le dessin de Laura sans vraiment le regarder. Laura ne lui répondit pas. Erik se retourna vers Charles mais vit son visage se décomposer. Il regarda Erik dans les yeux et il entendit résonner dans sa tête :

\- Le barman… Il nous a dénoncés. Pierce va arriver.

Erik se leva et dit à Laura de prendre son dessin. Il passa derrière Charles pour le pousser mais le barman arriva :

\- Vous ne terminez pas votre verre ?

\- Laissez nous passer !

Il sortit de sa poche un revolver et les mit en joue.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laisser partir avec la petite fille que vous avez enlevée, bande de vieux pédophiles. C'était culotté de votre part de venir boire un verre alors qu'on parle de vous à la télé depuis cet après-midi.

Erik n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour attirer le pistolet jusqu'à ses mains et pointa l'homme à son tour. Il s'apprêta à tirer quand Charles lui cria :

\- Erik !

Il baissa l'arme et grimaça. Il partit avec Charles et Laura en lui jeta un dernier regard qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose et l'homme le sentit : « Tu ne dois ta vie qu'à lui ! ». Ils sortirent du café et virent arriver devant eux deux voitures noires et une camionnette grise. Ils 'arrêtèrent et Laura sortit ses griffes. Des voitures, sortirent cinq hommes armés dont un jeune blondinet qui correspondait à la description qu'avait donnée Logan de Donald Pierce.

« Merde ! Pourquoi Caliban ne les a pas sentis venir ? » Pensait Erik en s'énervant.

Erik sentit leur arme. Du plastique… Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de se donner cette peine avec sa faiblesse actuelle. Pierce portait toujours ses lunettes de soleil, même la nuit, et s'avança vers eux.

\- Où sont vos deux autres amis ?

Erik et Charles furent presque rassurés d'entendre qu'ils ne les avaient pas trouvés. Pierce attendit une réponse en vain et ricana avant de crier :

\- Très bien… Puisque vous ne voulez pas coopérer, c'est lui qui les trouvera.

Ils ouvrirent la camionnette et en sortirent un homme qu'Erik et Charles reconnurent sans une once d'hésitation : Logan. Enfin… quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Plus jeune. Mais surtout avec en permanence, ce regard froid et sauvage qu'Erik connaissait bien. Le Wolverine devant eux avait les griffes sorties et les regardait en tremblant et en bavant de rage. Un autre homme en costard sortit de la camionnette en suivant ce nouveau Logan et prit la parole :

\- Professeur Charles Xavier. Monsieur Lehnsherr. Ne nous obligez pas à lâcher X-24. Donnez-nous la petite et dites nous où sont vos deux amis. Et rien ne vous arrivera.

Erik regarda Charles qui ferma les yeux et dit à Erik :

\- Prépare-toi à me pous…

Charles fut interrompu par le bruit d'une voiture qui avançait vers eux. Non, elle n'avançait pas, elle leur fonçait dessus. Erik se jeta sur Charles pour le pousser et Laura se sauta dans l'autre direction. Pierce tira l'homme en costard avec lui. Les hommes armés tirèrent sur la voiture à peine quelques secondes avant de se jeter sur le côté. La voiture s'écrasa contre X-24. La voiture eut à peine le temps de reculer que Logan en sortit, les griffes acérées, et qu'il se jeta sur les hommes armés. Laura le suivit et ils commencèrent à les déchiqueter les uns après les autres. Erik vit Charles à côté de lui inconscient. Il tenta de se lever mais sentit sa jambe blessée à nouveau le lâcher. Caliban sortit de la voiture pour l'aider à se relever puis ils tentèrent faiblement de porter Charles jusqu'à la voiture. Alors que Logan s'approchait de Pierce et de l'autre homme, X-24 lui sauta dessus et lui enfonça ses griffes dans le ventre. Laura sauta dessus pour lui taillader le dos mais il la balança. Caliban s'installa au volant mais Erik sortit de la voiture et s'avança vers le combat entre Logan et son double. Il tendit le revolver vers X-24 et lui tira tout le chargeur dessus sans que ça ne puisse le blesser mais assez pour l'énerver.

\- Logan va dans la voiture ! Je le retiens.

Logan hésita une demi-seconde en voyant le colosse s'approcher du frêle Erik. Puis il le vit tendre ses bras et comprit. Il courut en direction de la voiture et attrapa Laura. X-24 s'approcha d'Erik les yeux injectés de sang et les griffes encore couvertes de sang. Erik ferma les yeux, inspira, se concentra sur l'adamantium de son squelette et bloqua X-24 à un petit mètre de lui. Il sentait puiser sa force dans des retranchements qu'il ignorait. Mais il sentait surtout ses mains et son cerveau sur le point d'éclater. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps. Il entendit la voiture s'éloigner de plus en plus loin. Il n'arrivait même plus en sentir ses muscles et sentait son esprit sous une atroce pression doucement le quitter. Il devait tenir le plus longtemps possible même s'il devait mourir ici. Il regardait X-24 hurler devant son impuissance mais ne vit pas Pierce qui s'était levé et qui lui tira une balle qui vient se loger dans sa cuisse.

Il tomba en arrière et la douleur couplée à la surprise stoppa son action et libéra X-24 de son emprise. Il le vit s'approcher et prêt à l'embrocher quand une voix hurla :

\- X-24, Arrête !

Et ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans les limbes.


	9. Chapitre 9: Ce que le temps prend

Voici le chapitre 9 :D

C'est le dernier chapitre sans compter l'épilogue (car oui, il y aura un petit :p )

J'ai mis plus de temps pour le faire mais bon… c'est un peu le final alors je voulais prendre mon temps pour être sûre ^^

J'espère que la fin vous plaira et que l'histoire en générale vous aura plu.

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ma fanfiction** car c'est un peu ma première vraie fanfiction publiée et complète (sans compter le futur épilogue). Ce fut d'ailleurs une super expérience que je retenterai dans futur :p

Et en cas de faute d'orthographe ou du même style, vous pouvez me les signaler pour que je les corrige.

Merci et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Froid. Erik avait froid, très froid. C'était ce froid qui l'éveilla. Il ouvra difficilement ses yeux lourds. Il discerna peu à peu des murs blancs, des tuyaux, des écrans, des aiguilles, des poches de sang et des liquides de différentes couleurs, une ombre devant lui, non, un homme, assis. Sa vision était encore floue et il était toujours un peu comateux.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Lehnsherr.

Erik essayait de tout doucement se réveiller. Les souvenirs de veille virent frapper son esprit encore confus. Il ne savait ni où il était, ni depuis combien de temps il avait été inconscient. Il voulut bouger mais constata qu'il avait les bras et les jambes attachés sur un fauteuil transparent en plastique. Il regarda son bras gauche et vit, à travers sa peau tatouée, un tuyau rouge de sang et un tuyau rempli d'une couleur familière. Il révéla la tête pour voir l'homme devant lui. Il se sentait vaporeux.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Marmonna-t-il sans se rendre compte de la faiblesse de son ton et de son manque d'articulation.

\- Je suis le professeur Zander Rice.

Ce prénom ne lui disait rien. Plus il sentait son esprit s'éveiller et plus il se sentait terriblement faible, plus faible encore que d'habitude. Il essaya de sentir le métal autour de lui pour se repérer mais il n'eut qu'une très légère sensation lointaine. Il grimaça.

\- Inutile de lutter, monsieur Lehnsherr … Le produit que l'on vous injecte limite vos pouvoirs. Même si… il semblerait que le temps nous ait un peu devancés en vous rendant déjà bien moins puissant qu'auparavant.

\- Comment ?

L'homme se redressa sur sa chaise et lui sourit. Erik arrivait à reprendre un peu de ses esprits.

\- Le produit que l'on vous injecte devrait vous être familier, je me trompe.

Erik regarda le tuyau jaune mais n'arrivait à se remémorer pourquoi cette familiarité le rendait triste. L'homme sortit de sa poche un bocal rempli du sérum qu'il reconnut.

\- N'est-ce pas une version antérieure de notre produit que vous injecté à votre ami, Charles Xavier ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Voyez-vous… Il y a quelques années, nous avions fabriqué ce médicament qui permettait de limiter la mutation. Nous l'avions distribué pour aider certains mutants à stabiliser une mutation trop dangereuse ou difficile pour eux. Nous avons même créé une version plus forte qui arrête à la mutation mais… jamais longtemps, si le produit n'est pas pris régulièrement. Puis, avec ce sérum comme base, nous avons cherché à créer un produit permettant de l'effacer du code génétique de l'hérédité, en d'autres termes, empêcher les naissances naturelles de mutants. Nous avions comme projet de le proposer au grand public mais… Nous nous sommes rendu compte que beaucoup de mutants refuseraient de le prendre et nous ne pouvions pas les obliger sous peine d'avoir l'opinion publique contre nous. De plus, ce médicament devait se prendre lui aussi régulièrement pour plus d'efficacité. Alors nous avons eu cette idée… Nous avons intégrer notre vaccin dans les aliments génétiquement modifiés et le résultat a été époustouflant. En seulement quelques années…

\- Vous… C'est vous qui avez éradiqué les mutants… Le coupa Erik.

\- D'une façon oui… mais nous leur avons redonné vie et en mieux. Nous avons sélectionné l'ADN des mutants les plus avancés et les plus puissants pour rebâtir l'espèce.

\- Non ! Vous vouliez créer votre propre armée !

Rice lui sourit et se leva en s'approchant de lui.

\- Il fut un temps où vous étiez un des mutants le plus puissant, vous aussi. Magnéto a toujours voulu que les mutants dominent parce qu'ils étaient les plus avancés génétiquement. Nos idées sont communes.

\- Il n'a jamais été question de favoriser les mutants entre eux. Il a toujours été question d'un monde libre d'être mutant et non de votre contrôle sur des enfants.

\- Malheureusement, contrôler des enfants n'est pas si simple… C'est pour ça que nous avons créé X-24, avec une mutation hors du commun et une obéissance inégalable. Un jour aussi, votre mutation sera à nous.

Erik se tourna vers le tuyau rouge qui remplissait une poche. Il ricana nerveusement. L'homme partit se rasseoir et sortit de sa poche un morceau de papier à moitié déchiré.

\- Mais assez parler du passé et du futur. Parlons du présent. Parlez-moi de ce fameux « Eden ».

Il leva le papier à hauteur de ses yeux et il reconnut la lettre qu'il avait adressée à Logan. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais son écriture avait été tremblante. Il regrettait d'avoir laissé à Logan cette lettre et que Pierce ait pu la trouver avant lui. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas assez d'informations pour qu'ils aient pu retrouver le lieu. Seul le Dakota et l' « Eden » pouvaient les aider mais le dakota n'est pas si petit que ça et « Eden » est très certainement un surnom que Gabriella avait donné arbitrairement.

\- Vous savez que je ne vous dirai rien… Lui répondit-il avec un sourire de dépit.

\- Je pense que vous ne comprenez pas la situation… Nous les retrouverons avec ou sans votre aide. Mais si vous ne nous aidez pas, nous serons obligés d'user de la violence et beaucoup de gens qui vous sont chers mourront. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Au contraire. Des mutants aussi puissants que vous et vos amis nous intéresse beaucoup.

Erik se tut et baissa les yeux. Il sentait monter en lui et le réveiller un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps. Parfois, ce sentiment était revenu doucement le piquer mais maintenant, il le retrouvait pleinement, ce sentiment qui avait alimenté ses années de combats : la haine envers les humains. C'étaient eux. C'étaient eux. Encore et toujours. C'étaient eux à nouveau l'ennemi. Ça l'avait toujours été. Mais alors qu'il sentait revenir en lui, l'ombre de magnéto, quelque chose le freinait.

Qu'en penserait-il ?

Que penserait-il de lui s'il se remettait à tuer ?

Il avait passé des années à se battre pour les mutants et à chaque meurtre, à chaque bataille, les humains revenaient encore et toujours avec plus de haine envers eux. Et pourtant, Charles n'avait jamais abandonné. Comment faisait-il ? Il avait vu ses souvenirs dans son manoir. Il n'y avait vu de la paix et de l'optimisme malgré la haine humaine.

La haine était là et l'avait toujours été mais… il n'avait plus envie… Plus envie de se battre contre l'humanité. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : être avec Charles et aider ses enfants.

Un bip résonna dans la pièce. L'homme en face de lui souleva sa veste et détacha un talkie-walkie de sa ceinture. Il appuya sur le bouton et dit :

\- Je croyais vous avoir dit que je ne voulais pas être dérangé !

\- Nous avons du nouveau sur « Eden ».

Erik reconnut la voix déformée par le talkie-walkie de Pierce et commença à avoir peur.

\- Très bien. Venez confronter monsieur Lehnsherr à vos données.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Donald Pierce ouvrit la porte de la petite pièce et Erik put entr'apercevoir qu'il était dans une pièce dans un long camion. Il entra avec un grand sourire et une pile de feuilles. Quand il vit Erik, il enleva ses lunettes de soleil et lui dit :

\- He bien… C'est ça le grand magnéto. On dirait qu'à vous aussi l'âge n'a pas fait de cadeaux.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas y échapper non plus, jeune homme.

Il rigola et donna ses papiers à Rice qui n'était pas vraiment de simples feuilles.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Rice étonné.

\- Nous avons retrouvé ça dans la villa qu'ils ont visitée.

C'était un des comics de Laura dont il reconnut la couverture.

\- Quel rapport avec l'« Eden » ?

Pierce ouvrit le comic, le feuilleta, s'arrêta et montra la page à Rice en pointant le bas de celle-ci. Rice écarquilla les yeux. Il regarda Erik et lui tendit à son tour le comic.

\- Est-ce donc ça, l' « Eden » dont vous parlez ?

Erik vit la page de comic et n'y croyait pas. Il parlait de l' « Eden » et il y avait des coordonnées. Il ne se souvenait plus des coordonnées exactes mais en voyant celles notées dans le comic, il pouvait affirmer que c'était bel et bien les vraies en reconnaissant quelques chiffres. Ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Rice vit son étonnement pendant que Pierce lui demanda amusé :

\- C'est donc ça votre plan pour sauver les mutants ? Une cabane dans le désert sortit d'un vieux comic… Vous devez bien être désespérés.

Erik ne voulait pas et ne savait pas quoi répondre. L'Eden n'était qu'un fantasme tiré d'un comic ? Pourquoi ? Charles avait lu les souvenirs de Gabriella, il devait savoir. Non. Il devait lui faire confiance. Charles devait savoir. Rice n'était pas aussi confiant que Pierce mais vit le visage d'Erik tourner vers la crainte.

\- Très bien… Je vous fais confiance, Donald. Nous irons là-bas chercher les enfants. Nous en sommes loin ?

\- En quelques heures, cette histoire sera réglée.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse monsieur Lehnsherr.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils le laissèrent dans cette pièce blanche, coupé de tout et surtout de sa mutation, ce qui n'était si nouveau que ça. Erik avait souvent, trop souvent, subi cette situation. Un criminel de son niveau avait toujours eu l'immense honneur d'avoir les prisons les plus isolées. Il se souvenait des fois où Charles était venu lui rendre visite pour jouer aux échecs. Il se souvenait de leurs interminables conversations où chacun campait sur ses positions. Pour lui, n'importe quel sujet aurait été tant qu'il pouvait lui parler. Il se souvient aussi de la prison sous le pentagone. Ce fut la pire. Et non parce que l'architecture était blanche et grise ou parce qu'il n'y avait aucun meuble ni vie, ou parce que la taille était misérable. Mais parce qu'à cette époque, il n'était pas venu pendant presque dix ans. Il s'était surpris à l'attendre. À cette époque, il avait commencé à comprendre à quel point il lui manquait. Il avait mis naïvement ça sur le dos de la solitude. Il avait préféré se mentir à lui-même comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Puis, dans cette pièce vide, il l'entendit. Cette voix… Cette rassurante voix. Elle était comme une douce caresse dans son esprit et lui suffit pour fondre en larmes.

\- Erik…

Il sentait que sa voix était tremblante mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la trouver si belle et calme. Il souriait malgré lui.

\- Charles…

Il eut un silence pendant lequel l'un et l'autre voulait tout et rien dire.

\- Ils savent où est l'Eden, Charles. Ils ont trouvé un des comics de Laura. Est-ce vrai que les coordonnées sont tirées d'un comic ?

\- Oui… Quand Gabriella et les autres ont dû sur mettre d'accord sur un lieu, ils ont choisi ces coordonnées…

\- …

\- Alors ils vont venir… Murmura Charles.

\- Où en êtes-vous ?

\- Nous arrivons d'en moins d'une demi-heure.

Erik fut soulagé et en même terriblement triste :

\- Alors c'est bon… Vous avez une large avance… Vous pourrez les prévenir et vous pourrez rejoindre le Canada.

Charles ne répondit pas.

\- Erik… Je…

\- Charles… Vous devez le faire. Tu dois le faire. C'était ce que tu voulais, aider ses enfants, ses nouveaux mutants.

\- Non… C'était ce **nous** voulions. Tout ça, c'était avec toi que je le voulais.

\- Je suis désolé, Charles, je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse. Je n'ai jamais pu.

\- Ça n'a jamais été une question de promesse. Je… je ne veux pas te perdre. Pas encore…

Erik ne voulait pas qu'il risque sa vie pour lui. Il l'avait déjà tant fait. Il fut même des moments où Erik avait risqué la vie de Charles pour ses ambitions. Il ne voulait plus ça. Il avait accepté son sort. Il avait, certes, encore des regrets mais il ne les comptait plus depuis longtemps. Et Charles sentait à sa voix qu'il était bien trop serein pour espérer être sauvé cette fois-ci.

\- Merci pour tes souvenirs, Charles. C'était un moment incroyable et inoubliable. Avec le pneu qui a crevé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose que tu n'as pas eue le temps de faire…

Erik sentit une immense douleur qui lui perforait les entrailles et sentit la pression monter et le déstabiliser. Ce qu'il avait voulu faire lui semblait si loin et si proche, comme si à ce moment-là, ça avait été aussi confus que ça n'avait été instinctif. Il se souvenait avoir posé ses mains et, oui, en avoir eu envie. Un sentiment de gène intense le brisa.

\- Charles… Tu sais pourquoi je ne voulais pas te partager mes souvenirs, mes pensées, mes sentiments ? Pour « ça ». Parce que dans mes souvenirs, il y a tous ces moments où…

Il fut coupé par le stress de ses propres pensées et le flux incontrôlable de ce qu'il voulait lui dire sans vraiment le lui dire.

\- Où je pensais à toi. Où tu me manquais. Où j'espérais que tu viennes. J'espérais plus… Ce genre d'envie… Parce que je…

Il n'y arrivait pas.

\- Erik… Tu dois me le dire avec des vrais mots. Si « ça » te bloque, c'est parce que, toi-même, tu n'oses pas te le formuler.

\- Je sais…

\- Je ne peux pas le faire pour toi. Je ne peux plus même si je le voulais. Je peux communiquer mentalement avec toi comme je l'ai fais avec Laura. Mais à cette distance, je ne peux pas lire tes pensées, tes sentiments et tes souvenirs sans risquer de faire une crise ou de te blesser. De toute façon, je ne veux pas utiliser mon pouvoir comme ça. Je veux pouvoir t'aider mais tu dois t'ouvrir à moi.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'aussi facile ni à dire ni à faire…

Charles ne lui répondit pas.

\- Charles ?

Erik ne sentit plus sa voix et comprit que la communication était coupée. Il pleura encore. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il le devait parce qu'il n'avait plus à rien à perdre. Mais même ça, ça ne l'aidait pas.

* * *

Logan était nerveux en conduisant. Il était bientôt arrivé mais la voiture était dans un sale état. Par chance, ils ne seraient jamais arrêtés ou remarqués loin des routes en béton et des zones habitables qu'ils empruntaient pour rejoindre l'Eden. Mais les événements de la soirée passée étaient encore frais dans sa tête. Il avait accepté le sacrifice d'Erik. Il l'aurait abandonné dans une autre situation. Mais ça l'ennuyait de devoir s'avouer que, sans lui, il ne sait pas comment il aurait pu fuir contre ce mutant qui était comme lui, immortel. Enfin, il était plus que « comme lui » puisqu'il était lui. Ça, aussi, il n'en revenait pas. Laura avait déjà été un grand choc pour lui et maintenant un clone plus jeune et plus fort. Il ne s'était battu que quelques minutes avec lui, aidé de Laura, et sentait toujours les blessures profondes qu'il lui avait laissées. Il cicatrisait très mal mais, heureusement pour lui, Erik les avait aidés à fuir à avant que ça n'empire. Tout le monde était toujours très à cran et le vide qu'avait laissé Erik dans la voiture n'aidait pas.

Charles s'était endormi depuis quelques minutes puis commença à murmurer des mots. Logan pensait que l'absence d'Erik ne devait pas arranger sa santé mentale. Puis de plus en plus, il commença à parler plus fort :

Distance …pensées… souvenirs… Blesser… Pouvoir… t'aider… t'ouvrir... Erik ?

Puis à finalement crier :

\- Erik !

Laura lui attrapa la main pour le calmer. Charles ouvrit les yeux en panique. Caliban commença à sortir de leur sac une seringue mais Charles l'arrêta :

\- Je vais bien… ça va… Je viens de parler avec Erik.

Un silence s'abattit dans la voiture à ces mots. Erik… il était donc vivant. Logan n'aimait pas ça. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il souhaitait encore sa mort mais… qu'il soit en vivant était un problème à cause de Charles…

\- Ils savent où est l'Eden

\- Alors ce traitre aura fini par nous balancer ?

\- Non, Logan. Ils ont trouvé les coordonnées d'Eden dans un des comics de Laura.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand Gabriella et les autres infirmiers et infirmières ont dû choisir un lieu de rendez-vous, ils ont choisis les coordonnées dans un des comics qu'avait Laura. Mais, il semblerait qu'elle l'ait oublié dans la maison où nous avions dormi et qu'ils aient mis la main dessus.

\- Un comic ? Dans un putain de comic ?

Logan ne savait pas s'il devait éclater de rire ou leur éclater la gueule de rage. Toute cette histoire de nouveaux mutants, Logan la détestait au plus haut point. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait et il avait fallu qu'Erik l'y contraigne. Et maintenant, il apprenait que la survie de leur espèce avait été décidée dans un putain de comic pour enfant. Logan avait toujours détesté ses torchons pleins de mensonges et de rêves. Et si ça se trouvait, l'Eden n'était qu'un mensonge de plus. Caliban intervient pour calmer la situation :

\- Ce ne sont pas des conneries, Logan. Je commence à sentir des mutants. On approche.

\- Sentir des mutants ? Tu ne pouvais pas le sentir hier le mutant !

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ok ! Quand on roulait pour les rejoindre, je ne sentais absolument rien mis à part Erik, Charles et Laura. Puis c'est comme si d'un coup je l'ai senti. C'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté ta voiture. J'ai reconnu cette espèce de mélange entre mutant et non-mutant comme s'il s'était téléporté. Je pense qu'ils ont trouvé un moyen de contrer ma détection.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on ne peut plus se fier à ton flair…

\- Je ne comprends pas… Les jours avant, ça fonctionnait. Je l'ai senti…

* * *

Erik avait senti le camion, dans lequel il était enfermé, démarrer. Puis pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Pierce était assis à l'une des tables. Il avait ouvert un des tiroirs et en avait sorti des outils pour vérifier son bras métallique. Erik regardait avidement le métal. Si seulement, il n'avait pas ce produit dans les veines, pensait-il, il retournerait son bras contre lui et l'étranglerait.

\- Tiens je me demandais… Lui demanda Pierce en trifouillant sa main avec un tournevis. Vous faites souvent ça, de dormir ensemble avec le professeur X ?

Erik releva sa tête d'un coup malgré sa faiblesse, surpris qu'il le sache et qu'il lui demande. Il ne lui répondit pas et continua à le fixer avec un regard aussi gêné qu'interrogatif.

\- Parce que dans la villa que vous avez squattée, il y avait des caméras de surveillance. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'on a vu que vous aviez retrouvé ce bon vieux Caliban. Ça tombait bien, nous aussi le cherchait depuis un moment.

Il termina de fixer son bras qu'il fit bouger dans tous les sens pour le tester puis se tourna vers Erik avec un petit sourire :

\- J'aurai jamais imaginé les deux ennemis mortels dormir ensemble. Enfin… vu votre âge, j'avais peu de chance de tomber sur une scène pornographique, lui dit-il en ricanant.

Erik ne lui répondit toujours pas et baissa les yeux. Il craignait que Pierce n'en dise plus et qu'il voie sa gêne. Il tenta de changer de sujet :

\- C'est trop tard. Ils seront arrivés bien, avant vous, à Eden. Et Caliban pourra toujours vous tracer pour vous échapper.

\- Caliban nous tracer ? Parce qu'hier, il a pu nous tracer.

Erik repensa à hier et au mutant sortant de la camionnette. Il ne put pas répondre à la question.

\- Caliban a travaillé avec nous donc on le connait bien. Quand on a vu sa tronche d'albinos sur les caméras, on a craint qu'il ne sente X-24 et qu'il nous trace comme ça. Il peut sentir les mutations alors nous les avons temporairement enlevé à X-24 comme on le fait avec vous. Comme le produit a des effets assez court, il nous a suffit de le débrancher pour qu'il retrouve toute sa force à en rien de temps. Il est d'autant plus rapide avec son pouvoir de régénération. C'est un mutant très puissant.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'Erik :

\- Alors même si nous arrivons après votre groupe composés de vieux et d'enfants, nous les traquerons toujours. Vous aurez beau fuir, nous traquerons tous les membres de votre race jusqu'au dernier.

Il remit ses lunettes et s'assit devant l'un des écrans.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent devant une falaise où avait été construit une cabane en bois. Logan y vit des jeunes enfants que Caliban confirma être les jeunes mutants. Il semblait qu'ils les aient vus puisque certains d'entre eux se cachèrent. Laura sortit de la voiture et un des enfants lui fit signe en retour et commença à faire descendre une sorte planche accrochée à une corde. Logan sortit de la voiture toujours un peu méfiant. Il porta Charles jusque là car dans leur fuite d'hier, ils avaient dû laisser son fauteuil roulant. Quand ils furent en bas de la falaise, les enfants firent descendre de la falaise une planche pendue à une corde et relier vraisemblablement à une poulie. Logan posa et attacha charles à la planche et puis l'un après l'autre, ils purent monter. Ils furent accueillis par de jeunes mutants dont certains avaient des signes extérieures de leur mutation. Laura leur sourit et l'un d'eux s'approcha d'elle. C'était un gamin plus grand et le plus mature qui prit la parole.

\- Salut Laura. Content que tu aie réussi à venir. Mais où est Gabriella ?

\- Elle est à l'hôpital, répondit Charles dans les bras de Logan. C'est elle qui nous a confié Laura.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Je suis le professeur Charles Xavier. Et voici Logan. Et Caliban.

Les enfants se mirent à chuchoter et à les regarder avec des grands sourires et des images de comics plein la tête. Logan continuait de tirer la tronche et interrompit les réjouissances :

\- Pierce et toute sa clique savent où vous êtes et ne vont pas tarder à venir. Vous devez partir maintenant !

Tout le monde se tut. Le gamin acquiesça puis cria :

\- Bon… Vous l'avez entendu. Préparez vous !

* * *

Les minutes passaient alors qu'il était toujours dans le camion accompagné de Pierce qui était avachi sur son siège et jouait à retourner ses doigts métalliques dans des positions peu naturelles. Puis il entendit à nouveau sa voix ce qui le soulagea.

\- Erik…

Erik sourit doucement au son de sa voix mais tenta de ne pas afficher ses émotions de peur que Pierce ne le remarque et ne fasse le lien avec Charles.

\- Je suis désolé, Erik, d'avoir dû interrompre notre conversation. Mon pouvoir n'est plus aussi stable qu'avant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Alors ? Vous êtes arrivés?

\- Oui… Nous avons prévenu les jeunes mutants et ils partiront bientôt. Et vous ? Où en êtes-vous ?

\- Je ne peux pas te répondre. Ils n'ont pas eu la bonté de m'installer près d'une fenêtre et je ne suis pas sûr que Pierce, qui somnole devant moi, veuille répondre à mes questions… Mais vous devez fuir le plus vite possible. Caliban ne les sentira pas arriver. Ils m'ont injecté à moi et au clone de Logan un produit qui neutralise la mutation.

\- C'est donc pour ça qu'hier, il ne les a pas sentis…

\- Charles… Alkali, ce sont eux… Ce sont eux qui ont arrêté les mutations.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ils ont créé un produit qui empêche l'hérédité de la mutation et l'ont mis dans les aliments génétiquement modifiés. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont détruit notre espèce C''étaient les humains depuis le début. C'étaient eux et ça l'a toujours été.

\- Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça et tu les sais très bien… Gabriella et les autres infirmiers ont souffert pour sauver ses enfants.

Il eut un silence froid. Ce débat… Ils le connaissaient bien.

\- Je sais, Charles. On a toujours été en désaccord sur ce point-là, n'est ce pas ?

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te faire changer d'avis ?

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance. Vous devez partir ! Vous devez fuir. Ils ne vous lâcheront pas. Ils ne vont lâcheront jamais…

Erik n'entendit rien quelques instants et crut que la communication avait été coupée jusqu'à ce qu'il entende :

\- Tu sais que je ne te laisserai pas Erik.

Erik sourit un peu.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te faire changer d'avis ?

Charles sourit aussi de son côté et Erik pouvait presque le sentir.

\- Ça a toujours été comme ça…

\- Pourtant tu aurais pu me changer.

\- Je ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Tu es unique et personne n'est parfait. Je ne veux pas parler avec quelqu'un que j'aurai bâti à mon image. Oui, j'aurai pu te changer. Certains disent même que j'aurai dû. Mais je ne voulais pas te perdre. Je voulais te faire confiance jusqu'au bout et j'ai eu raison parce que malgré nos différents, tu es revenu.

Un grand silence vient frapper Erik qui aurait voulu lui ouvrir son cœur mais qui butait.

\- Charles…Je voudrais pourvoir m'ouvrir à toi. Je pensais que de savoir que c'était la dernière chose qu'il me restait à faire m'y pousserait mais… même pas. Toutes ses années, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais la dernière chose qui me retenait sur terre. Et malgré ça, je n'ai jamais eu la force de venir te parler. Il a fallu que je te croie mort pour revenir.

\- Erik… Je viendrais te sauver. Je viendrais te chercher.

\- Charles, pitié…

\- Je suis désolé, Erik. Je ne peux pas t'abandonner à eux.

\- Charles ? Charles ! Non !

Rien ne lui répondit. Erik se retenait de pleurer malgré son désespoir et son impuissance. Il savait que Charles ne l'aurait jamais abandonné, qu'il se battrait jusqu'au bout. Il l'avait toujours faut avec les x-men. Lui non plus, il ne changerait pas. Il l'admirait pour ça mais le détestait. Il comprenait la frustration que Charles avait dû ressentir toutes ses années à tenter de le dissuader de se battre.

* * *

Logan était sur le balcon de la cabane et voyait les enfants préparer rapidement et avec une joie naïve leur sac et les descendre grâce à la poulie. Il avait devant lui l'immense forêt de pins canadienne ce qui lui changeait des décors arides du désert qui lui tournaient le dos. La frontière était en face d'eux mais est-ce qu'Alkali respecterait vraiment cette frontière. Ils n'avaient rien à faire de la loi et Logan avait dû mal à s'avouer que même si ces enfants arrivaient au Canada, tant qu'Alkali serait debout, ils les traqueraient jusqu'au dernier. Charles lui avait confirmé ses pensées en rapportant les mots d'Erik. Les pensées d'une guerre préventive, c'étaient celles de Magnéto et ça l'énervait d'être d'accord avec lui.

Il était pensif et ne remarqua Laura arrivé. Elle s'appuya sur la rambarde à côté de lui et regarda le paysage avec lui. Puis elle se tourna vers lui, sortit de sa poche une feuille qu'elle déplia et lui tendit un dessin avec un petit regard gêné. Logan le prit et vit un homme avec des griffes et un visage grognon. Il esquissa un sourire jusqu'à voir, sur le dessin, que Laura lui tenait la main. Il fronça les sourcils partagé entre l'émotion et la tristesse et releva les yeux pour voir Laura attendre une réponse. Il lui rendit son dessin et lui dit :

\- Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, désolé. Je n'ai jamais réussi à protéger les personnes que j'aime.

Laura lui arracha la feuille de la main avec plein de déception:

\- Et Erik ? lui dit-elle un léger accent espagnol.

Il la regarda, médusé, en entendant du son sortir de sa bouche.

\- Tu peux parler ?

\- Et Erik ? répéta-t-elle plus fort et toujours aussi froidement.

Il était énervé rien qu'à entendre son nom.

\- Erik a choisi de se sacrifier et on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui.

\- C'est peut-être parce que tu les abandonnes que tu ne peux pas protéger les gens que tu aimes.

Cette fois-ci, Logan s'énerva vraiment. Il se redressa et lui adressa sauvagement :

\- Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois. Erik n'est pas celui que tu crois. C'est un traitre qui a tenté de nous tuer Charles et moi plus d'une fois et qui n'a jamais arrêté de tuer et d'alimenter les conflits !

Laura baissa les yeux et lui dit avant de s'en aller :

\- Tu sais…Les gens changent avec le temps.

Elle s'en alla, les larmes aux yeux, s'arrêta, déchira son dessin et le jeta dessin derrière elle.

Logan ne l'arrêta pas. Il réfléchissait les poings serrés. Il tentait de ne plus penser à Laura et son regard plein de déception. Il était une déception pour tout le monde. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Caliban. Alkali les pourchasserait toujours. Même derrière cette frontière, ils devraient encore être protégés. Il réfléchissait. Il toussa et sortit un mouchoir pour essuyer le filet de sang de sa bouche. Caliban avait aussi raison sur ce point aussi. Il se sentait mourir. Il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il lui restait et ne pourrait pas toujours être là pour les protéger. Il se retourna vers les morceaux de feuilles, les ramassa et les regarda encore une fois. Il les mit dans sa poche.

Un des gamins cria aux autres de venir l'écouter et Logan descendit. Charles, Caliban et Laura étaient là aussi. Il s'avança vers Caliban et écouta le garçon donner ses directives aux autres. Le gamin se tourna vers Logan et lui demanda:

\- Et vous ? Vous venez avec nous ?

Logan souffla en regrettant déjà sa décision et lui dit :

\- Non…

Tous baissèrent les yeux de déception.

\- Je vais rester ici et me battre contre Alkali une bonne fois pour toute.

Charles le regarda et lui dit :

\- Je resterai moi aussi. J'ai un plan.

Logan sentait que ce n'était plus le vieux malade qui parlait mais le professeur X, leader des X-men.

* * *

Erik s'était un peu assoupi et fut réveillé, comme Pierce, par le son strident du talkie-walkie. La voix de Rice lui annonçait qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés et Pierce sourit en direction d'Erik. Erik se concentra et pria pour pouvoir avertir Charles. Et ça se produisit :

\- Charles ! Nous arrivons très bientôt. Est-ce que vous êtes parti ?

\- Nous sommes restés Logan, Laura et moi.

Le visage d'Erik s'effondra.

\- Charles… non…

\- Nous avons un plan, Erik. Nous allons venir te chercher et en finir avec Alkali. Fais-moi confiance.

Il coupa la communication et laissa Erik face à sa peur. Il ne pouvait rien à faire à part attendre. Il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer lorsqu'il sentit la camionnette s'arrêter et Pierce sortir en armant son flingue.

* * *

Logan vit les voitures arriver devant la cabane en bois vide d'enfants et se prépara psychologiquement. Caliban et les enfants étaient partis depuis assez longtemps et devaient être loin maintenant. Il avait ordonné à Caliban de partir avec eux parce qu'en cas d'affrontement qui tournerait mal, X-24 serait lâché et Caliban pourrait le sentir. Logan était extrêmement pessimiste et c'était seulement la détermination de Laura et le calme de Charles qui l'avaient décidé. Ils étaient là, Charles assis sur une chaise et Laura se tenait debout à côté de Logan qui tenait dans ses mains le casque de Magnéto. Logan la regarda, craintif, mais Laura tenta de le rassurer avec un regard fort. Elle avait été élevée comme une arme mais Logan avait peur pour elle. Ils devaient réussir.

Les voitures s'arrêtèrent et en sortirent une vingtaine de soldats armés et Zander Rice. Pierce sortit d'une camionnette. Si ce qu'Erik leur avait dit était vrai, c'était dans cette camionnette qu'il se trouvait. Ils reconnurent aussi la camionnette dans laquelle était sorti X-24 hier puisqu'elle avait encore les marques de leur voiture. Mais il n'en sortit pas. Au moins une bonne nouvelle pour l'instant. Rice était là. Il se souvenait de lui. Enfin… surtout de son père qu'il avait tué sans aucun remords puisqu'il avait de ceux qui lui avaient injecté l'adamantium qui le tuait aujourd'hui. Il serra les poings pour se retenir de sortir ses griffes.

\- Alors Wolvie ? Où sont les enfants ? demanda Pierce en souriant

\- Allez-vous faire foutre ! lui rétorqua Logan.

\- Voyons… Que comptes-tu faire ? Nous arrêter avec une enfant et un vieillard ? Sans offense bien sûr, professeur Xavier…

\- Ils sont hors de votre portée d'action à l'heure qu'il est, vous avez perdu.

Pierce ne comprit pas mais Rice fronça les sourcils et comprit qu'il parlait de la frontière canadienne. Il s'avança vers Logan et lui dit :

\- Parce que vous pensez que la politique nous arrêtera. Nous sommes au-dessus de tout ça. Nous sommes à l'origine de l'extinction d'une espèce. Nous sommes plus puissants que toutes les armées de ce monde.

\- C'est pour ça que nous sommes là. Vas-y…

Charles ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'esprit de Rice. Il entra dans sa tête puis se concentra davantage pour finalement entrer en crise.

Une vague mentale parcourut toute la zone et figea sur place l'ensemble des militaires. Logan et Laura s'efforcèrent de rester debout malgré la pression. Laura restait accrochée tant bien que mal à côté de Charles en serrant dans la main une seringue remplie du sérum. Elle lança un dernier regard à Logan et il s'avança. Il avait dû mal à avancer. Rice fut le premier à voir les griffes de Logan s'enfoncer dans sa gorge. Puis il s'approcha des soldats pour les tuer un à un sans qu'ils ne puissent réagir. Ils s'étaient tous réunis aux côtés de Pierce et de Rice pour les viser. Quand il s'approcha de Pierce dont les yeux le regardaient avec une rage impuissante. Il eut une grande joie à lui percer la gorge. Quand il eut fini de nettoyer la zone, il se dirigea vers la camionnette d'Erik. Il ne devait pas prendre trop de temps parce que plus la crise de Charles persistait et plus elle était puissante. Au point que Logan commençait à sentir ses membres se raidirent. Il devait atteindre Erik avant qu'il ne décède tous.

* * *

Erik était paralysé et sentait doucement qu'il approchait de sa limite. Sa tête boulonnait et ses veines étaient sur le point d'exploser. Puis il le vit entrer. Logan marchait très lentement vers lui avec dans la main, son casque. Il lui retira les aiguilles des bras et posa son casque sur sa tête. Il eut un léger soulagement qui ne dura que quelques secondes le temps que la douleur ne revienne lui tambouriner le crâne. Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger et sa mutation peinait encore à ressortir. Logan le porta sur son dos et il put sentir l'adamantium de son squelette ce qui le rassura.

Logan le portait difficilement. Ses pas étaient terriblement lourds et lents. C'était comme si la gravité avait été multipliée. Ils sortirent de la camionnette et Erik put voir les cadavres des soldats, de Rice et Pierce que Logan avait laissés sur son passage toujours debout et paralysés. Logan titubait sur sa jambe droite. Erik recommença à sentir le métal autour de lui et le sentit. Ils le virent : X-24, sortant de l'autre camionnette, et s'approchant aussi lentement que Logan mais avec rage vers Charles. Laura était au sol et se trainait difficilement vers lui. Elle lui perfora le pied en hurlant. Il s'énerva, la ramassa et la balança les yeux fixés sur Charles qu'il avait dû comprendre être la cause de toute cette douleur. Logan le vit et lâcha Erik pour foncer vers X-24 avec le peu de force que la crise de Charles et sa puissance lui laissait. X-24 ne lâchait pas des yeux Charles qui continuait de convulser la tête en arrière en gémissant et en tremblant. Logan avançait beaucoup trop lentement et hurlait pour se donner la force. Ils étaient de plus en plus proches de Charles. Logan, ses griffes sorties et sanglantes, se préparait à bondir sur X-24. Il ne leur restait à tous les deux qu'un pas avant d'atteindre leur cible. X-24 tendit ses griffes vers Charles. Logan tendit ses griffes vers X-24.

Logan enfonça ses griffes dans le cou de X-24, X-24 dans le torse de Charles.

D'un coup, la paralysie s'arrêta. Tous les corps des soldats s'effondrèrent en même temps que celui de Charles qui tomba de sa chaise. Logan repoussa X-24 d'un autre coup de griffes mais X-24 répliqua en l'envoyant dans une des voitures et lui bondit dessus. Erik se leva avec une force inconnue et courut vers Charles. Il s'approcha de son corps gisant dans son sang et s'agenouilla. Il prit sa tête sur ses genoux et tenta de le relever. Cette position, ce regard, ce sable,… Erik avait les paupières qui explosaient de larmes. Il voyait ses yeux mouillés, son petit sourire d'où coulait un trait de sang et son visage qui blanchissait. Et malgré tout, Charles le regardait tendrement avec son regard si calme, trop calme. Charles leva faiblement ses deux doigts tremblant en direction de la tête d'Erik. Sans hésiter, il retira et jeta son casque. Il prit sa main et posa ses doigts sur sa tempe en les serrant. Il entendit très faiblement sa voix dans son esprit.

\- Pardon, Erik.

Erik n'arrivait pas à lui répondre ni à penser. Tout se bousculait en lui pour mieux y mourir. Il avait physiquement aussi mal que Charles. Il serrait la main fébrile de Charles aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour compenser le fait qu'il la sentait s'affaiblir.

\- Pitié, Charles, pitié…

\- Je suis désolé, Erik. Il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui, ce soit moi qui t'abandonne sur ce sable.

\- Non…

\- Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir partagé ses derniers mois avec toi. Merci, Erik, d'avoir été là pour moi jusqu'au bout. Je n'aurais voulu vivre tout ça avec personne d'autre.

Erik sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Il se sentait mourir avec lui. Il le prit dans ses bras, le serra de toutes ses forces et lui murmura:

\- Je t'aime, Charles ! Je t'aime tellement…

\- Je t'aime aussi, Erik…

Il le desserra, retira ses doigts de sa tempe, le regarda avec un mélange de colère et de profonde tristesse, croisa ses beaux yeux bleus, se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Pendant quelques secondes, leurs larmes se mélangèrent au croisement de leurs lèvres. Erik sentait tout le peu de chaleur que son corps avait encore. Tous ses moments de craintes, de regrets, de honte, de peur, plus rien n'avait d'importance tant la force de ce baiser n'avait d'égale que sa tragédie. Erik sentit Charles sourire sur ses lèvres, puis, peu à peu, sa force s'évader pour le laisser seul face à ce baiser. Après avoir rompu ce baiser, il lui fallu quelques secondes pour avoir la force d'ouvrir les yeux et voir le visage froid et blanc de son amant porteur d'un grand et beau dernier sourire.

Il releva les yeux pour voir Logan et Laura se battre violemment contre X-24 et peiner. Alors qu'il tenait encore Charles dans ses bras, il décida d'en finir. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire : en finir avec Alkali. Il tendit son bras vers X-24 et puisa toute sa force pour se connecter avec l'adamantium de son squelette. Il le sentit et se livra totalement à lui. Son esprit s'évada pour ne faire qu'un avec ce métal. Il l'arrêta alors qu'il tentait de donner un coup à Laura. X-24 tentait de se débattre. Erik sentait tous ses muscles hurler de douleur et son cerveau sur le point d'éclater. Il le souleva dans les airs et décida d'en finir. Il sentait chacun des morceaux de métal avec une telle précision et une telle force que, pendant un instant, il put avoir l'illusion de sa puissance d'antan. Son esprit était entre la vie et la mort et les vaisseaux sanguins de sa tête pulsaient bien trop fort. Il utilisa ses derniers instants pour tordre son squelette puis finalement éclater l'ensemble de son corps de l'intérieur en lui arrachant le squelette dans une explosion de chair et une pluie d'hémoglobine.

Et ce fut la dernière chose qu'il put faire avant de sentir une veine exploser et noyer son cerveau. Sa tête tomba lourdement sur le corps de Charles. Il le serra une dernière fois avant de partir le rejoindre, le sourire aux lèvres.


	10. Épilogue: Il ne le rend pas

Et voici le (petit) épilogue qui conclut cette fanfiction :p

En espérant que tout le reste vous aura plu ^^

Merci et bonne dernière lecture :p

* * *

Logan déposa un dernier tas de terre avant de jeter la pelle loin derrière lui. Il s'assit devant la tombe sur une vieille souche et soupira. Laura s'assit à côté de lui. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux malgré le fait qu'elle semblait se retenir de pleurer. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Logan sorte de sa poche les morceaux du dessin de Laura. Elle les prit, lui sourit et se jeta dans ses bras pour y pleurer. Logan sentit aussi les larmes couler sur ses joues. Mais ils ne dirent rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils se levèrent et partirent jusqu'à ce que Laura se retourne vers la tombe. Elle s'approcha, prit un des morceaux de son dessin sur lequel Charles et Erik se tenait la main. Elle le posa sous une pierre. Elle courut en direction de Logan et prit sa main encore sanglante dans la sienne.

Ils partirent vers le Canada rejoindre Caliban et les jeunes mutants, main dans la main. Laura avait encore les yeux rouges et les joues mouillées mais affichait un visage joyeux qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Logan, avec les blessures de son combat encore vives, savait qu'il ne serait pas toujours là pour elle. Mais aujourd'hui, il était là pour elle et le sera tant qu'il le pourra. Dans les moments de joie, dans les moments de peine.

Et, ça, le temps ne pourra pas le leur prendre.


End file.
